Regresando
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Durante el enfrentamiento final entre Madara Uchiha, Sasuke y Naruto, Madara logra meter en su Tsukuyomi a Naruto y le hace una advertencia, una aterradora advertencia para el rubio. ¿Se hara realidad la advertencia de Madara? ¿Como lo enfrentara Naruto? ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE ESCENAS BASTANTE VIOLENTAS Y MORIRAN ALGUNOS PERSONAJES. ASI QUE SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO
1. Chapter 1 Advertencia

Capitulo 1 Advertencia.

La batalla continuaba sin cesar no había tiempo para lamentaciones, la Alianza Shinobi ya casi no tenía fuerzas, solo quedaban Naruto y Sasuke contra el todopoderoso Madara Uchiha, de pronto pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera Madara había atrapado a Naruto en su Tsukuyomi, Naruto se encontraba en un espacio en blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido Naruto.

-Estas en mi Genjutsu-dijo apareciendo Madara.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Yo no quiero nada Naruto, solo quiero advertirte, he visto como has luchado protegiendo a todos, pero esa devoción hacia los otros solo te llevara a la soledad, la tristeza, el dolor y la oscuridad como a mí-dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Naruto

-Que te ocurrirá lo mismo que a mí, lo mismo que a Obito, lo mismo que a Itachi, todos nosotros dimos todo por los demás y luego nos desecharon como trapos viejos-dijo con dolor Madara.

-No te entiendo-dijo el rubio confundido.

-Jajaja, te lo explicare, mi sueño era acabar con las guerras entre los clanes, yo lo mismo que tu quería ser respetado, luego junto a Hashirama y a los Uzumaki creamos a Konoha, una poderosa aldea, Hashirama me entendía, hasta cierto punto, yo en ese entonces amaba a una hermosa chica llamada Mito Uzumaki, pero el líder del clan Uzumaki pensó que una alianza con el clan Senju era mejor que el Uchiha, y ella se caso con Hashirama, me entristeció eso pero estaba feliz por mi amigo, ya que él creía en mi sin embargo el resto de la gente no creía eso, y cuando Hashirama me iba a entregar el puesto de Hokage que por derecho me pertenecía, por ser uno de los fundadores, Tobirama volteo la cosa para que él fuera elegido, eso fue malo pero lo peor fue que Mito Uzumaki, mi amada Mito Uzumaki apoyo a Tobirama para que fuera elegido Hokage, luego de eso un día escuche como Tobirama y Mito planeaban matarme, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, quise irme les dije a los de mi clan, a los que supuestamente deberían creerme, pero no, ellos también me traicionaron me quede solo Naruto, total y absolutamente solo, por eso me llene de oscuridad y la tristeza y la decepción que se convirtió en odio, es por eso que busque al Kyubi y lo obligue a atacar, Hashirama quiso detenerme hacerme entrar en razón casi lo logro hasta que esa perra traidora de Mito se presento y le dijo que yo era un enorme peligro para el mundo y que debía destruirme, y eso intento hacer, dime una cosa Naruto, si tú fueras traicionado por todos los que llamas amigos y familiares, no habrías hecho lo mismo-termino de explicar el Uchiha.

Naruto quedo pensativo, las razones que le había expuesto Madara eran valederas.

-Me imagino que te preguntas que le hicieron a Obito, Obito un escandaloso muchacho era igual a ti sin embargo, a él también lo usaron, cuando salvo a sus compañeros de equipo, arriesgando su propia vida, crees que ellos volvieron por el cuerpo de él para darle una sepultura digna que es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona decente, con aquel que te salvo la vida-Naruto solo asintió-pero no fue así, ni siquiera se preocuparon por su cuerpo o si tal vez seguía con vida, y por ultimo Itachi, Itachi se parecía a ti en cuanto a su bondad y sentido de lo correcto, pero que hicieron en Konoha lo obligaron a masacrar, porque esa es la palabra, masacrar a su familia, a su clan, todo por avalar la supuesta seguridad de Konoha, cuando todo era por la ambición de Danzo, y que hizo Konoha, lo obligo a vivir como un rebelde exiliado y le hicieron creer a su hermano que él se había vuelto loco y hambriento de poder, ahora dime Naruto Uzumaki, ¿es justo nuestro enfado, o no?-dijo Madara.

-Tienes algo de razón-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto solo te hare esta advertencia cuídate de los que te rodean muchos no son lo que aparentan, el Kyubi es más leal que muchos de quienes te rodean Naruto y cuando acabe esta guerra te darás cuenta, sinceramente espero equivocarme, pero si a ti también te traicionan como me traicionaron a mi ve a la cima de la montaña Hokage y busca en el ojo derecho de Hashirama un pequeño hueco y dentro hay un pergamino que te alejara de las alimañas que se hacen llamar tus seres queridos-termino de decir Madara.

De pronto Naruto volvió a la realidad estaba frente a frente a Madara y con sus kunai trabados en un duelo, el momento lo aprovecho Sasuke para usar su Susanoo y lanzar una flecha, al pelinegro no le importo si atravesaba con la flecha a Naruto el solo quería acabar con Madara.

Al ver eso alguien se cruzo en el camino de la flecha y la detuvo con su cuerpo.

Naruto vio eso espantado. Madara solo observo en silencio.

-Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…no…no puede estar pasando-dijo el rubio sosteniendo el cuerpo de la Hyuga.

-Na…ru…to-kun al fin pude ayu…ayudarte-dijo Hinata con la voz entrecortada.

-No puedes irte…no me dejes…Hinata por favor-decía desesperado el Uzumaki.

Madara se acerco y miro la escena.

-Este es solo el primer paso Naruto-dijo sin más el Uchiha.

En ese momento una flecha del Susanoo lo atravesó.

Mientras desaparecía Madara miro al Uzumaki por última vez.

-Recuerda mi advertencia Naruto-dijo al momento de desaparecer completamente.


	2. Chapter 2 Dolor

Capitulo 2 Dolor.

La Hyuga estaba en los brazos de Naruto, la vida de la chica se escapaba poco a poco, el rubio quería por todos los medios evitar lo inevitable.

-Naruto-kun…no llores…soy…feliz…ya que…al fin…me…reconoces-dijo la Hyuga moribunda.

-Siempre te reconocí Hinata, pero fui muy estúpido como para decírtelo-dijo Naruto con lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

-Eso me…alegra…Naruto…kun…po…podría…pedirte…algo-dijo Hinata.

-Lo que quieras pero no me dejes Hinata-chan-decía desesperado el Uzumaki.

-Dame…dame…un beso…quiero irme…de este…mundo con…el sabor de…tus labios…y la fe…felicidad de…mi primer…beso…una última…cosa…se feliz…mi amor-dijo Hinata luchando por conservar su vida unos segundos más.

Naruto accedió y beso suavemente los delicados besos de la chica, una lagrima salió del ojo derecho de la chica, los cálidos labios de Hinata pronto empezaron a enfriarse el cuerpo de la chica quedo laxo y su mano cayó a un costado. Hinata Hyuga había muerto protegiendo lo que más amaba, a su amado Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Nooo…noooo…Hinata…no me dejes!-gritaba destrozado el chico abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la Hyuga.

Todos se congregaron alrededor de Naruto que lloraba desesperado por la chica.

Han pasado seis meses después de la guerra la paz reina en el mundo ninja la alianza se afianzo y las desconfianzas del pasado ya no existen, bueno eso es para la mayoría.

Un joven de cabello rubio camina por las transitadas calles de Konoha, el alegre Naruto Uzumaki ya no existe, desde la muerte de Hinata, Naruto dejo de ser el chico alegre, las únicas sonrisas que da son sonrisas tenues y por compromiso, sus amigos asumieron en algunos casos los cargos de líderes de clanes y otros fueron ascendidos a Jounin, sin embargo ningún agradecimiento o ascenso llego al rubio, seguía siendo Gennin, lo irónico era que el siendo Gennin y todo era más poderoso que cualquier Kage.

El rubio entro en la torre Hokage y fue a ver a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama quisiera saber si puede ascenderme a Chuunin-dijo el rubio.

-Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo ascenderte a menos que pases el examen Chuunin y luego de la guerra no se hará examen Chuunin hasta dentro de dos años-dijo la rubia.

-Entiendo-dijo el rubio apretando los puños, a sabiendas que ella ascendió a los otros chicos a Jounin sin siquiera hacerles un examen Jounin.

-Naruto necesito que vayas a entregarle esto al Raikage-dijo Tsunade entregándole un pergamino.

-De acuerdo me voy de inmediato-dijo el chico saliendo.

El rubio se fue de la aldea y en un día y medio llego a Kumogakure y de inmediato se entrevisto con el Raikage.

-Naruto que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae a Kumo?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Vine a entregarle esto Raikage-sama-respondió el rubio entregando un pergamino.

El Raikage leyó el documento con interés.

-Disculpe Raikage-sama pero me podría decir ¿Por qué no habrá exámenes Chuunin hasta dentro de dos años?-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto el próximo año habrán exámenes Chuunin, además un Kage puede ascender a cualquier Gennin talentoso a Chuunin cuando quiera-explico el Raikage.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la Hokage me dijo que el próximo año no habría exámenes Chuunin y ella no me quiere ascender?-dijo con rabia Naruto.

-No lo sé Naruto-dijo con pesar el Raikage, al Raikage le caía bien Naruto, ya que el chico había perdido mucho durante la guerra, pero nadie lo reconocía, luego agrego-quizás tiene que ver con lo que me envió la Hokage.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el chico.

-Naruto dime una cosa antes de mostrarte el contenido de esta carta, ¿no has hecho nada malo en Konoha?-pregunto angustiado el Raikage.

-No por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-dijo confundido el chico.

-Lee-dijo el Raikage.

"Honorable Raikage, me podría hacer el servicio de eliminar al portador de este mensaje ya que es un peligro para Konoha.

Atentamente

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage"

-No…no…no puede ser-dijo con lágrimas el Uzumaki.

-Naruto comprendes que no puedo dejarte huir, sin embargo no me parece justo esto así que golpéame y déjame inconsciente, luego corre a Konoha y averigua lo que pasa-dijo el Raikage.

Naruto hizo lo que había dicho el Raikage y luego huyo volvió en un día a Konoha fue a la oficina de Tsunade y antes de entrar lo que oyó lo dejo frio, estaban sus amigos con la Hokage hablando.

-Bien los he reunido para decirles quien será el próximo Hokage de Konoha, será Sasuke Uchiha, dado que el término con Madara Uchiha-dijo Tsunade.

-Pero Naruto-kun acabo con Obito y el Juubi no merece el cargo más que Sasuke, además el derroto a Pain-dijo Tenten.

-Naruto es peligroso Tenten el es solamente una arma-dijo Shikamaru.

-Una arma que no tuvieron el descaro de usar a su antojo para luego cuando todo está bien dejarla a un lado-reclamo nuevamente Tenten.

-Entiende Tenten Sasuke es respetado tanto en el consejo como en el pueblo Naruto solo es un estúpido y un maldito demonio-dijo con odio Sakura.

-Cuando le pediste que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta no te pareció tan demonio Sakura, lo ataste con una promesa y ahora es un demonio y un estúpido ahora que tu querido Sasuke Uchiha está de vuelta-reclamo Tenten.

-Tenten, Naruto solo es un caballo desbocado, no tiene control y es peligroso para sí mismo como para la aldea-dijo Chouji.

-Cuando te invitaba a comer no era un caballo desbocado me dan asco, durante seis meses le han hecho creer a Naruto que por su culpa Hinata murió, pero no fue así, Sasuke lanzo esa flecha no importándole que Naruto estuviera ahí, Hinata lo protegió para que no muriera el hombre que amaba, el hombre que su primo había protegido, lo han hundido poco a poco, sus amigos no lo han ayudado, siendo que él cuando tuvieron problemas él los ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio, cuantas veces los protegió, cuantas veces los hizo reír cuando estaban deprimidos y ahora la aldea es más importante que el héroe que ha arriesgado su vida más veces que todos nosotros juntos, por nosotros, por nuestra aldea, cuando salió al campo de batalla envió clones a todos los campos de batalla, eso salvo muchas vidas, pero que hizo el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, ah sí estaba preocupado por su venganza contra Konoha, Naruto es un gran amigo y una mejor persona, ojala estuviera aquí para que viera la calaña de amigos que tiene, y que viera como es la que él consideraba una madre, son un montón de escorias-concluyo Tenten.

Todos miraron con odio a la experta en armas.

-Una palabra más Tenten y te enviare a prisión-dijo Tsunade.

-Envíeme de una vez a prisión es lo que se hace en Konoha con la gente que es correcta como Naruto-replico la chica.

-A él no lo envié a prisión, lo envié a una misión de la que no volverá vivo-dijo tenebrosamente la Hokage, luego agrego-ANBUS detengan a Tenten.

Dos ANBUS aparecieron y atraparon a la chica.

-Suéltenla-dijo una voz por encima de un chirrido.

-Na…Naruto-dijo sorprendida la Hokage.

Naruto entro calmadamente sosteniendo un Rasen Shuriken de tamaño pequeño, todos se pusieron helados.

-Es bueno saber lo que piensan de mi las personas que son más cercanas a mí, así que soy un arma Shikamaru, un demonio Sakura, un caballo desbocado Chouji, esa es la razón por la que no me ascendiste Tsunade porque yo no tengo sentimientos-dijo el rubio con furia, luego viendo como Sasuke activaba su Sharingan dijo-piensas que ese estúpido Sharingan puede hacerme algo Uchiha, piénsalo bien, ¡Rinnegan!-Naruto cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el Rinnegan había aparecido, pero eso no fue todo Naruto se cubrió con el chakra de Kurama y se podía sentir la esencia del chakra natural, el Rasen Shuriken adquirió un tono rojizo y el peligro para los presentes era evidente.

-Des…des cuando…-dijo Tsunade.

-Desde cuando tengo el Rinnegan es algo que no les importa me han decepcionado, los creía mis amigos, yo arriesgue mi vida por ustedes, y ustedes así me pagan-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Es por la aldea-dijo Shino

-La aldea, la aldea, la aldea, hasta cuándo tendrán que usar esa excusa barata, esa es la excusa que usaron para que Itachi asesinara a su familia, esa es la excusa por la que Kakashi no fuera a buscar el cuerpo del hombre que le salvo la vida, es la excusa que le dieron a Madara cuando planearon matarlo, si no me querían cerca de ustedes desde el principio me lo hubieran dicho, pero lo olvide eran tiempos peligrosos y era conveniente que el estúpido Jinchuriki estuviera de nuestro lado-dijo con odio el rubio.

-Por tu maldita culpa murió mi maestro-dijo con odio Ino.

-¿Por mi culpa? No me hagas reír Ino, si el genio del clan Nara hubiera tomado en serio su entrenamiento desde que salió de la academia y no se hubiera dedicado a hacer el vago Asuma-sensei seguiría con vida, o quizás si el gordo de Chouji se hubiera dedicado a comer menos tal vez hubiera llegado más rápido a salvar a su maestro, o tal vez si tu no hubieras perdido el tiempo detrás de Sasuke hubieras aprendido mas Jutsus médicos y lo hubieras salvado, y por si no lo recuerdas quien ordeno esa estúpida misión fue la gran señora Tsunade Senju-dijo con odio el rubio.

-No eres nadie para criticar a mi maestra-reclamo Sakura.

-Tu maestra, no me hagas reír Sakura, ella es igual que la traidora de su abuela, y como lo eres tú, son tal para cual, todos me dan asco, toda esta aldea esta corrompida hasta lo último ahora me iré de este maldito lugar, creen que no se que el gran consejo me ve como una amenaza y mis amigos a los cuales protegí con mi vida, hablaron por mí, pues no, me abandonaron, ya me lo habían advertido que los que me rodeaban me traicionarían pero no quise creer, ahora Konoha sabrá lo que es la verdadera furia de Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto desactivo el Rasen shuriken y salió por la ventana llevándose a Tenten.

-ANBUS arresten a Uzumaki y usen cualquier medio que crean necesario-dijo Tsunade.

Naruto llego a la cima del monte Hokage.

-Espérame aquí Tenten y escóndete-dijo el rubio.

Bajo por el rostro de Hashirama en el ojo derecho había un pequeño escondite al meter la mano saco un pergamino, lo miro con curiosidad y pronto sintió la presencia de los ANBUS.

-Ríndete Uzumaki no queremos lastimarte-dijo el capitán ANBU.

-Lastimarme no me hagan reír, el chico hizo dos clones y creo dos Rasengan en sus manos, el muchacho cargo contra los ANBUS y prácticamente los destrozo.

Naruto sentía un dolor que nunca creyó sentir, sus amigos lo habían traicionado, volvía a estar solo totalmente solo y una cosa se repetía en la cabeza de Naruto.

-"Naruto solo te hare esta advertencia cuídate de los que te rodean muchos no son lo que aparentan, el Kyubi es más leal que muchos de quienes te rodean Naruto y cuando acabe esta guerra te darás cuenta, sinceramente espero equivocarme"-eran las palabras de Madara.


	3. Chapter 3 Venganza Adios Konoha

Capitulo 3 Venganza. Adiós Konoha.

El rubio con el pergamino de Madara en su poder, regreso a la torre Hokage, al llegar entro directamente a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Bien Tsunade Senju me entregaras el pergamino con las técnicas de mi padre ¿por las buenas o por las malas?-dijo amenazante el rubio.

-Nunca te las daré, esas técnicas pertenecen a Konoha-respondió la Hokage.

-Jajaja, a Konoha, no me hagas reír esas técnicas pertenecen por derecho al clan Namikaze, así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿me las darás por las buenas o lo harás por las malas? Tú decides maldita perra traidora-dijo molesto el Uzumaki.

-No te las entregare Naruto-respondió la Hokage.

-Supuse que querrías hacerlo por las malas así que apróntate a las consecuencias-dijo el rubio luego cerro sus ojos y los abrió con el Rinnegan activado-¡Rinnegan: Jigokudō! Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los Jutsus de mi padre?

Una figura demoniaca salió detrás de Naruto y estiro su lengua agarrando la de Tsunade la Sannin se negó a contestar, sin embargo la información ya la había descubierto el Uzumaki.

-Sabes Tsunade podría matarte ahora mismo pero no sería divertido, te dejare vivir y veras como tu traición hacia quien te quiso como una madre trae la destrucción de esta patética aldea llena de traidores, pero para que me recuerdes te dejare algo muy especial-dijo el rubio con maldad pura.

Naruto saco una espada de la nada.

-¿Desde cuándo…?-dijo aterrada la Senju.

-Desde cuando se Kenjutsu, crees que después de la guerra me quede quieto, mientras ustedes descansaban, aprender nuevas técnicas y mejorar las que tenia era la única manera que tenia para lidiar con la muerte de Hinata, pero eso no te importa, soy más poderoso que tu o cualquier otro ninja del continente elemental, pero no se lo podrás decir a nadie Tsunade-dijo macabramente el rubio.

El rubio con un corte limpio le arranco la lengua a la Hokage y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le corto los brazos.

-Para evitar tentaciones sobre reimplantarte estas cosas –dijo Naruto antes de crear una bola de fuego que incinero los miembros amputados a la Hokage, los gritos de dolor de la Hokage eran meros gemidos ahogados, luego el rubio calentó la espada hasta dejarla al rojo y la apoyo donde debían estar los brazos de Tsunade-no queremos que mueras aun Tsunade quiero que la impotencia te llene a más no poder, veras como tu preciosa aldea se arrodilla ante los pies de aquel a quien traicionaron, siempre me han visto como un arma desde hoy esa arma se vuelve contra ustedes, adiós Tsunade-termino de decir el rubio saliendo en busca de los pergaminos de su Padre que se encontraban en una bóveda junto al pergamino prohibido.

Al llegar y encontrarla cerrada el Uzumaki simplemente con fuerza bruta entro y tomo el pergamino de su padre y el pergamino prohibido.

Luego se dirigió a donde se reunía el consejo todos estaban analizando lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de la Hokage, hace algunos momentos aun no se enteraban del ataque a la Hokage.

-Naruto sobrevivió a la misión de la Hokage y se entero de todo está furioso-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué sabe Naruto?-pregunto confundido Hiashi.

-Es solo un mocoso sin ningún talento-dijo Homura.

-Yo me hare cargo del dobe-dijo Sasuke.

-Si eso será interesante Uchiha, como te harás cargo de mí, si nunca has podido-dijo Naruto apareciendo de repente.

-Uzumaki-dijo Hiashi.

-Pero que bien todo el honorable consejo de Konoha está reunido, pero que gran honor, al fin las alimañas están todas reunidas en un solo lugar, así podre exterminarlas a todas de una sola vez-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres monstruo aquí?-dijo Koharu.

-Vine por algo que me pertenece por derecho-contesto el rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que te pertenece por derecho Uzumaki?-contesto con asco Homura.

-Me pertenecen dos cosas por derecho una ya la recupere los pergaminos con las técnicas de mi padre, la otra cosa que me pertenece por derecho es la venganza-contesto Naruto.

Antes que pudieran hacer algo Naruto había creado unos 50 clones que copaban toda la sala de consejo todos los presentes tenían un clon con un kunai apuntándole a la base de la nuca o lo amenazaba con degollarlo. Los civiles quedaron espantados y se desmayaron en el acto, los shinobis estaban paralizados no podían hacer ningún movimiento.

-Así que según ustedes luego de arriesgar mi vida por ustedes en muchas ocasiones no merezco ni siquiera un asqueroso ascenso, y mis amigos mis queridos amigos me traicionaron, y ahora el señor yo destruiré Konoha se convertirá en Hokage, pero ahora mismo les demostrare que el error que cometieron fue el último, pero como soy generoso le daré la oportunidad a su poderoso nuevo Hokage que demuestre que puede detenerme aquí y ahora-dijo Naruto.

El rubio le hizo una seña al clon que amenazaba a Sasuke el clon dejo ir a Sasuke.

-Bien Uchiha llego la hora que muestres que puedes defender a esta patética aldea-dijo con odio Naruto.

-¡Sharingan!-dijo el Uchiha activando su Doujutsu.

-Usaras tu Doujutsu, bueno yo usare el mío-comento el Uzumaki.

-No mientas demonio tú no tienes ningún Doujutsu-dijo Homura.

-Te equivocas Homura tengo un Doujutsu, y para evitarme explicarlo lo obtuve cuando Hinata murió en mis brazos se puede decir que fue un regalo de la única persona que me quería de verdad, ahora tiembla Uchiha ¡Rinnegan!-dijo Naruto activando su Doujutsu.

Los consejeros y los líderes de clanes estaban sorprendidos, los líderes más jóvenes ya lo habían visto pero aun así sintieron pánico.

-En tan poco tiempo no puedes dominar ese Doujutsu dobe-dijo confiado el Uchiha.

-Prueba que estas en lo correcto Sasuke, porque si te equivocas lo único que quedara de ti es solo un recuerdo.

-No me provoques dobe ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo el Uchiha.

-Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, el último del clan Uchiha, patético y predecible ¡Rinnegan: Gakido!-respondió el rubio.

La bola de fuego de Sasuke desapareció en la nada, pero el rubio no espero contraataco.

-¡Füton: Renkūdan!-dijo el rubio lanzando varias balas de aire.

Sasuke gracias la Sharingan logro eludirlas pero no se esperaba que Naruto apareciera de repente frente a él, Naruto saco su espada y lanzo un corte que hirió a Sasuke en el brazo derecho.

-Buenos reflejos pero sabes que solamente estoy jugando no es así Sasuke-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Sasuke sabía que lo que decía el rubio era verdad una gota de sudor corría por su frente, Sasuke saco una de sus mejores cartas.

-¡Susanoo!-dijo el Uchiha.

-Jajaja tan desesperado estas que usas tu Susanoo, patético. ¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!-unas zarzas salieron del brazo del Uzumaki atrapando al Susanoo de Sasuke, luego el rubio agrego-Pero eso no es todo Uchiha ¡Rinnegan: Ningendo!

Sasuke sintió como si le quitaran el alma pero Naruto quería hacerlo sufrir solo le quito una pequeña porción del alma. Sasuke desactivo el Susanoo y cayó de rodillas.

Los restantes miembros del consejo estaban espantados el chico demonio ahora no solo era un Jinchuriki, sino que poseía el Rinnegan y podía usar el Mokuton.

-Espantados lacras, soy el ninja más fuerte que existe o ha existido, ustedes me traicionaron y ahora pagaran el precio-Naruto se acerco al Uchiha arrodillado-sabes Sasuke siempre te considere mi hermano, sabias lo que era la soledad, siempre quise que volvieras para que todo volviera a ser como era antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no es posible, ustedes, todos ustedes, y toda esta maldita aldea no me ven como ser humano, sino como una instrumento, para ser usado y desechado en cualquier momento, todos los seres que realmente me querían en forma sincera han muerto, mis padres, el viejo Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei y finalmente Hinata, nada me ata a esta miserable aldea, los hare sufrir como ustedes me han hecho sufrir toda mi vida, pero no se preocupen los destruiré poco a poco cuando menos se lo esperen, los hare suplicar por sus miserables vidas-Sasuke levanto su cara con la intención de usar el Amaterasu en Naruto-Intentas usar el Amaterasu que patético, pero no podrás usarlo nunca más.

Sin más Naruto clavo la punta de su espada en el ojo izquierdo dejando a Sasuke ciego del ojo izquierdo, pero lo que nadie noto fue que Naruto había recubierto la punta de su espada con chakra elemental. El grito inhumano de Sasuke paralizo a todo el consejo, luego el rubio le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Quien se atreve a desafiarme? Acaso serás tú Shikamaru, o tal vez tu Ino, o quizás tu Shino, o a lo mejor Kiba-dijo con burla Naruto los mencionados se removieron en sus asientos.

-¿Por qué haces esto Uzumaki?-pregunto consternado Hiashi.

-Lord Hyuga hago esto porque mis supuestos amigos me traicionaron, mis amigos a los que consideraba mis hermanos me traicionaron de la manera más vil, se aprovecharon de mi hasta el cansancio, cuando llegue de Kumo de la misión que no debí haber vuelto ya que le pedían al Raikage que me eliminara, escuche a mis amigos y a la mujer que creía mi madre diciendo que Sasuke sería Hokage, eso me dolió, pero lo podría haber aceptado, pero porque no darme siquiera mi ascenso a Chuunin, pero la respuesta me la dieron mis queridísimos amigos, que yo era un caballo desbocado, un demonio, y como era Shikamaru ah sí soy una arma, hace unos días le pregunte a Tsunade si podía ascenderme a Chuunin, pero sabe qué respuesta me dio la perra traidora de Tsunade era que ella no podía hacerlo y que no habrían exámenes Chuunin hasta dentro de dos años, siendo que ella podría ascenderme cuando quisiera y que el próximo año si habría exámenes Chuunin ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acaso no he demostrado que puedo ser al menos Chuunin? Respóndanme de una maldita vez, pero eso no es todo yo arriesgue hasta el cansancio mi vida por Konoha, cuando ataco Suna con Otogakure, quien detuvo a Gaara, yo, cuando hubo que traer a la bastarda de Tsunade para que tomara el cargo de Hokage, quien acompaño a Jiraiya-sensei, yo, cuando nos atacaron Orochimaru y Kabuto e intentaron matar a la maldita de Tsunade quien la protegió porque ella le tenía miedo a la sangre, yo, cuando Gaara fue elegido Kazekage, gracias a quien se pudo firmar la alianza con Suna a mi porque Gaara me considera su hermano, quien acabo con Kakuzu, yo, quien detuvo a Pain, yo, quien fue a suplicarle al Raikage al país del hierro que no pusiera a Sasuke Uchiha como renegado y lo perdonara, yo y finalmente quien se agoto innecesariamente antes de llegar a enfrentar a Obito por proteger a mis amados amigos del ejercito de resucitados, yo y quien derroto finalmente al Juubi y a Obito, yo, entonces yo pregunto ¿merezco el trato que he recibido? Después de lo que hecho por esta miserable aldea, que después de todo el daño que recibí de pequeño no haya odiado a esta aldea y no la haya destruido es mas la protegí más que la mayoría de los presentes, respóndanme poderoso consejo de Konoha, yo ame y protegí a esta aldea, sobre mi propia seguridad, y ahora que lo pienso ya sé porque la perra de Tsunade y mis amigos y sobretodo el consejo no querían mi ascenso a Chuunin ya que como último miembro de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki me corresponden dos asientos en este consejo y conmigo en el consejo no la tendrían tan fácil para seguir con su corrupción y deseos de poder, además que siendo Chuunin entro en el acto en el programa de resurgimiento de clanes, me dan asco pero no se preocupen me iré y les hare lamentar el día que traicionaron a Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki -dijo el rubio enviando una gigantesca ola de instinto asesino que hizo temblar a todos los presentes.

-Naruto…yo…no sabía de eso-dijo avergonzado Hiashi.

-No lo culpo, Lord Hiashi, incluso mis supuestos amigos que debieron apoyarme cuando perdí a Hinata, no hicieron nada, incluso Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a decir que fue mi culpa que ella muriera, pero ahora todo tiene lógica ellos querían impulsarme al suicidio, en esta aldea no he conocido más que dolor y tristeza y los únicos momentos felices me los brindaron el viejo Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei y Hinata, le ruego lord Hiashi me disculpe por no haber podido proteger a Hinata, es una tristeza que llevare por siempre, ahora debo irme-dijo el rubio saliendo de la sala del consejo.

-¡No eres más que un maldito demonio!-grito Ino.

-¿Demonio? Yamanaka ni tú ni nadie de esta asquerosa aldea ha visto que tan demonio puedo ser, pero pronto lo verán-dijo Naruto sombríamente.

-ANBUS atrapen al traidor-grito Koharu.

Varios ANBUS aparecieron y rodearon a Naruto.

-Por favor creen realmente que estos patéticos ANBUS pueden detenerme, ¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-dijo el rubio mandando a volar a los ANBUS.

El rubio se acerco a la puerta y de pronto un poderoso Rasengan se formo en su mano derecha y golpeo con él la puerta, una gran explosión se sintió en toda la aldea.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el rubio.

Naruto salió de la aldea y se dirigió a la cima del monte Hokage ahí miro por última vez a Konoha.

Mientras en la sala del consejo todo el mundo estaba impactado el rubio había irrumpido y humillado a su nuevo Hokage.

-ANBU ve a buscar a Tsunade para que cure a Sasuke-sama-dijo Homura.

Antes que saliera el ANBU entro corriendo Shizune.

Homura-sama, Koharu-sama, la Hokage, Tsunade-sama fue atacada brutalmente por Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Shizune asustada.

-¿Que le hizo?-pregunto preocupada Koharu.

-Naruto le corto los brazos y la lengua luego al parecer incinero las partes que le corto y luego cauterizo las heridas que le hizo al cortar sus brazos, ahora es imposible curarla o que ella use su técnica curativa ya que necesita hacer sellos y no puede-explico Shizune.

El consejo estaba horrorizado, solo uno del consejo veía lo que se avecinaba.

-Ven lo que provoco su ambición Koharu y Homura dejaron que el ninja más poderoso que haya existido se fuera, y eso no es todo el odia a Konoha, y ustedes sus supuestos amigos lo traicionaron de la manera más baja, desde hoy el clan Hyuga deja de pertenecer al consejo y dentro de tres días el clan completo abandonara Konoha-dijo serio Hiashi retirándose de la sala de consejo, rápidamente fue rodeado por sus guardaespaldas-una última cosa no intenten nada-dijo Hiashi activando su Byakugan.

De pronto se escucho una explosión, Naruto había dejado escondido un clon que había escuchado lo que dijo Hiashi.

-Interesante el clan Hyuga abandona Konoha dejare que Hiashi llegue a su hogar y luego enviare mi regalo de despedida a Konoha.

-Tenten tienes la opción de quedarte o irte conmigo-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica que salía de unos arbustos.

-Me iré contigo dado que por defenderte me volví enemiga de Konoha, además se los debo a Neji y a Hinata-respondió la chica.

-¿Por qué dices que se los debes a Neji y Hinata?-pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Se lo debo a Hinata porque ella era mi mejor amiga y ella murió protegiéndote, así que no puedo dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano, y se lo debo a Neji porque el también te protegió sus sueños y deseos fueron traspasados a ti por lo tanto yo te defenderé Naruto cuando sea necesario, en recuerdo de ellos dos-dijo segura Tenten.

-De acuerdo Tenten, que así sea-dijo sonriendo levemente el rubio.

Diez minutos después Hiashi entro al complejo Hyuga, no acababa de sentarse cuando en toda la aldea se escucho un potente chirrido. Naruto lanzo un poderoso Rasen Shuriken que devasto las puertas de entrada y el área circundante a diez calles de la entrada.

-Adiós Konoha-dijo el rubio.

Naruto seguido por Tenten se alejaron de Konoha con rumbo desconocido el caos que había provocado el rubio era total, su Hokage gravemente herida y mas muerta que viva, y su futuro Hokage también herido de gravedad, el clan Hyuga iba abandonar Konoha para no ser parte de la destrucción prometida por el Uzumaki, el resto de los clanes sabían que si seguían el ejemplo del clan Hyuga, Naruto los cazaría como a animales, estaban atrapados y sin esperanzas de sobrevivir.


	4. Chapter 4 Una agitada reunión

Capitulo 4 Una agitada reunión.

Luego de la destrucción ocasionada por Naruto el consejo de Konoha se preguntaba seriamente si realmente fue una buena idea intentar matar al rubio Uzumaki, ahora si estaban en un gran lio Naruto prometió destruir Konoha, y no había nada en este o en el otro mundo que lo impidiera, Shizune con ayuda de Sakura intentaron sanar el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke ya que con horror se dieron cuenta que el rubio no había dejado nada al azar, el globo ocular de Sasuke había sido destrozado no solo con la espada sino que el rubio había tenido la precaución de usar chakra elemental de naturaleza Katon lo que había provocado que aparte del corte de la espada le había literalmente cocinado el ojo al Uchiha, el nuevo Hokage había perdido su ojo izquierdo. Pero eso fue el comienzo del martirio de Konoha, como había dicho Hiashi el clan Hyuga abandono Konoha, después de unos días Sasuke pidió una reunión de los Kage.

La reunión se realizo una semana después en Kumogakure, ahí estaban la Mizukage, el Tsuchikage, el Kazekage, el Raikage y el Hokage.

-Hokage-dono, ¿Cuál es el motivo para solicitar esta reunión de emergencia?-dijo serio Oonoki.

-El motivo es que quiero que la alianza shinobi me ayude a capturar a un asqueroso traidor-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Quien seria ese traidor?-pregunto Mei Terumi.

-Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-respondió con odio el Uchiha.

-Jajaja, ¿crees realmente que la alianza perseguirá a Uzumaki? Estás loco Uchiha-dijo con burla el Raikage.

-Raikage-dono Uzumaki se ha vuelto una amenaza-dijo serio el Uchiha.

-¿En serio?-dijo con duda Oonoki.

-Hace unos días Uzumaki ataco brutalmente a la anterior Hokage Tsunade Senju le corto los brazos y la lengua para luego incinerar esas partes, y a mí me dejo ciego del ojo izquierdo, además de destruir la entrada de Konoha y diez calles a la redonda de la entrada, y por si fuera eso poco, amenazo con destruir a Konoha-dijo serio Sasuke.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo impactado Gaara.

-Eso es imposible, Naruto no haría eso-dijo Mei.

-Eso es lo que hizo-contesto serio el Uchiha.

-Si realmente hizo eso, entonces si es un peligro-dijo Oonoki.

-Jajaja, jajaja-la risa del Raikage lleno el salón de juntas.

-Esto no es un chiste Raikage-dono-dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Acusas a Uzumaki de muchas cosas Uchiha, pero te olvidas de decir porque actuó así Naruto-dijo el Raikage.

-¿Qué quiere decir Raikage-dono?-pregunto Gaara confundido.

-Se le acusa a Naruto Uzumaki de lastimar seriamente a Tsunade Senju, a quien a nosotros los otros cuatro Kage nos consta que el chico quería mucho, sin decir que es lo que hizo Tsunade Senju para que Uzumaki reaccionara de esa forma, se nos dice que Uzumaki dejo ciego del ojo izquierdo al honorable Hokage, pero no se nos dice que llevo a Uzumaki a actuar de esa forma, se nos dice que Naruto destruyo la entrada y diez calles a la redonda de la entrada y que amenazo con destruir Konoha, pero no se nos dice que hizo Konoha para merecer la furia de Naruto-dijo el Raikage serio y mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿Acaso usted sabe algo Raikage-dono?-pregunto serio Gaara.

-Se mas de lo que el Hokage nos dice-dijo enigmáticamente el Raikage.

-Raikage, ¿Por qué no nos dices que es lo que sabes?-dijo serio y molesto el Tsuchikage.

-Bien aquí tienen mi primera prueba que respalda el enojo de Naruto-dijo el Raikage sacando un papel y entregando uno al Tsuchikage, otro al Kazekage, otro a la Mizukage y otro finalmente al Hokage.

-¿Qué significa esto Raikage-dono?-dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el mensaje de los próximos exámenes Chuunin?-dijo confundida Mei.

-Tsuchikage-dono ¿Qué rango cree que tiene actualmente Naruto?-pregunto inocentemente el Raikage.

-Pues debe ser mínimo Jounin-dijo el anciano Sasuke se revolvió en su asiento.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, que buen chiste Tsuchikage-dono, jajaja, jajaja-dijo riendo el Raikage.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?-pregunto confundido Gaara.

-Ya lo sabrás Kazekage. Mizukage-dono ¿Qué rango le hubieras dado a Naruto después de la guerra sabiendo que era Gennin?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Pues le hubiera dado el puesto de Sannin-dijo segura Mei.

-¿Aun cuando era un Gennin?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Por supuesto se lo merecía-dijo confundida la Mizukage.

-Por ultimo Kazekage, dime una cosa ¿un ninja puede ascender de Gennin a Chuunin solo pasando el examen Chuunin?-pregunto inocentemente el Raikage.

-Por supuesto que no un Kage tiene la autoridad de ascender a Chuunin a quien crea el indicado en el momento que sea, además obviamente que pasando el examen Chuunin-dijo Gaara confundido.

Oonoki vio por donde iban las preguntas y saco rápidamente sus conclusiones.

-Raikage estas tratando de decir que Konoha no ascendió a su máximo héroe, y que sigue siendo un Gennin-dijo molesto el Tsuchikage.

-Eso es Tsuchikage-dono-dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso es indignante, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan hecho semejante injusticia?-pregunto indignada la Mizukage.

-Sin embargo Raikage eso no justifica la destrucción que hizo Uzumaki-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Si estoy de acuerdo eso no la justifica pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg-dijo enigmáticamente el Raikage.

El Raikage repartió un segundo documento obviamente él se quedo con el original.

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto escandalizada Mei.

-Significa una petición de asesinato, firmada por Tsunade Senju, les gustaría saber ¿Quién me trajo ese documento?-pregunto el Raikage.

-No me diga que lo trajo Naruto-dijo incrédulo Gaara.

-Exactamente, es mas cuando me lo entrego me pregunto ¿Por qué no iban haber exámenes Chuunin hasta dentro de dos años?

-Pero si el próximo año van haber exámenes Chuunin-dijo confundida Mei, pero de repente vino la luz.

-Eso le respondí y que un Kage podía ascender a quien quisiera, eso fue doloroso para el chico, luego le pregunte si había hecho algo malo en Konoha, el me respondió que no, luego al mostrarle la carta que me enviaba Tsunade su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, y decidió que debía averiguar qué pasaba, hace dos días me llego una carta de Naruto donde me explica con lujo de detalles lo que hizo, y me dice que su lucha no es contra la alianza shinobi sino que única y exclusivamente en contra de Konoha ya que Konoha lo traiciono de la manera más cruel y baja posible y me advierte que no ayudemos a Konoha, porque la traición que ellos le hicieron no tiene nombre-concluyo el Raikage.

-¿En qué forma lo traición exactamente Konoha?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Primero que nada con esta carta, en segundo lugar sus amigos, más cercanos no lo querían como él pensaba sino que lo usaron hasta que se cansaron, intentaron que se suicidara, nunca lo vieron como un ser humano, y eso después de la guerra yo no sé qué tan mal fue tratado cuando fue niño el único que sabe eso es Bee y cuando le pregunte el dijo que no me diría nada ya que Naruto confió en él y el no puede traicionarlo, lo único que me dijo es que fue realmente malo-explico serio el Raikage.

Los cuatro Kage miraban en forma reprobatoria al actual Hokage.

-Así es como deben tratarse los animales como Uzumaki, el no es humano es solo un demonio que debe ser exterminado-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

-Un demonio que debe ser exterminado-dijo una voz.

De la nada apareció Naruto. Sasuke se puso pálido, los guardaespaldas de los Kage rápidamente protegieron a su respectivo Kage. Naruto no tomo atención a los otros cuatro Kage y se fijo solo en Sasuke, y sus guardaespaldas que eran Kakashi y Kiba.

-¿Que hace el aquí?-pregunto molesto Sasuke.

-Yo lo invite-contesto el Raikage.

-Ándate de aquí Naruto-pidió Kakashi.

-No eres nadie para pedirme nada Kakashi desde un principio nunca fue tu intención enseñarme nada-dijo con odio el rubio.

-Eso no es cierto Naruto-dijo el enmascarado.

-Jajaja, tienes miedo de acabar como Tsunade, Kakashi-dijo el rubio mirando a su ex maestro con odio.

-Naruto podrías explicarnos ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Gaara.

-Gaara he venido para defenderme de las acusaciones que me imputa Konoha, ellos siempre han dicho mentiras a todo el continente elemental ahora yo acabare con esas mentiras de una buena vez por todas, Kakashi el gran ninja copia no es más que un maldito bastardo, el tiene ese Sharingan que le dejo Obito antes de que fuera aplastado por unas rocas, pero hay algo más importante, el no fue digno ni siquiera de ir después de que Obito le salvo la vida y le dio el Sharingan de ir a buscar el cadáver de su amigo, todo el continente elemental cree que el me enseño todo lo que sé, pero honorables Kage ¿quieren saber que fue lo que me enseño él? El poderoso Hatake Kakashi me enseño a escalar los arboles usando chakra y averiguar mi afinidad elemental eso es todo lo que el gran y poderoso Hatake Kakashi me enseño, todo lo que he aprendido me lo enseño Jiraiya-sensei, Fukasaku-sama y finalmente Bee, prometí destruir Konoha porque me aburrí de ser usado, y ahora que existe paz el arma, el caballo desbocado, el demonio ya nos les sirve y quieren acabarme, esos tres términos son algunos de los que usan mis amigos para referirse a mi cuando no estoy presente.

-¡Cállate maldito demonio!-grito Kiba.

-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-grito el rubio lanzando lejos al Inuzuka.

Kakashi formo un Chidori y se lanzo contra Naruto.

-¡Rinnegan: Gakido!-el Chidori de Kakashi desapareció antes de poder hacer contacto con el rubio-¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!

Las zarzas que salieron de las manos de Naruto atraparon a Kakashi, a Sasuke y a Kiba, los otros Kage estaban sorprendidos el rubio había usado el Rinnegan a un nivel superior que el de Pain y usaba el Mokuton era demasiado, pero no para el rubio.

-¿Qué opinaran en la aldea Uchiha si vuelves con uno de tus guardaespaldas lastimado o sin uno de ellos?-dijo malévolamente el Uzumaki.

Los Kage estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Para que, el amable, ruidoso y buena gente de Naruto se hubiera convertido en lo que veían.

-Exijo que me ayuden-dijo Sasuke.

-Que el todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha el shinobi que elimino a Madara no puede con un simple Gennin-dijo con burla el rubio.

-Suéltame maldita bestia-dijo con odio el Uchiha.

-Ahora soy una bestia no, bueno ya que soy una bestia no pueden pedirme que sea generoso y misericordioso, ¿no creen honorables Kage de la alianza?-pregunto con maldad el rubio.

Gaara, Oonoki, el Raikage y la Mizukage veían con horror como el rubio caminaba hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

-Veamos, ¿Quién tendrá el placer de sufrir primero? Mi antiguo maestro, mi mejor amigo y actual Hokage o tal vez mi segundo mejor amigo-Naruto paseaba su vista de uno a otro a los tres les corría un sudor helado por su rostro, los Kage y sus guardaespaldas estaban paralizados-bueno creo que hay que respetar la edad pero no te preocupes Kakashi solo será un buen rato, jajaja.

Kakashi no podía destapar su Sharingan estaba prisionero del rubio, el rubio le daba una mirada fría con su Rinnegan.

-Sabes Kakashi no tiene sentido lastimarte así, quiero escucharte suplicar para que te mate, que ruegues mi perdón mientras tu miserable vida de cobarde se escapa entre tus dedos y mientras tu queridísimo alumno Sasuke Uchiha observa todo impotente, jajaja-dijo con maldad el rubio.

Los Kage y los guardaespaldas estaban sorprendidos a más no poder, y el pensamiento general seguía siendo ¿Qué le hizo Konoha al chico para convertirlo en eso que veían?

Naruto dejo libre a Kakashi quien rápidamente destapo su Sharingan y lo convirtió en el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Jajaja, planeas usar el Kamui para evitar que acabe con tu miserable vida Kakashi, donde está el valeroso ninja copia, el ninja que copio mas de mil Jutsu, aquel que abandono a su amigo y luego mato a la persona que juro proteger, porque a mí no me engañas Kakashi yo se la verdad tu mataste a Rin no porque fuera un peligro para Konoha sino porque estaba esperando un hijo tuyo-dijo con asco el Uzumaki.

La sorpresa se pinto en el rostro de los Kage presentes.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!-grito Kakashi.

-Si soy el hijo bastardo de tu maestro Kakashi, el hijo que le juraste a mi padre proteger si algo le pasaba, y que obviamente no cumpliste con tu promesa, ya que lo único que querías era que mi padre muriera para quedarte con mi madre, por eso mataste a Rin para tener una oportunidad con mi madre, das asco Kakashi, pero eso no es nuevo en Konoha-declaro el rubio.

-¡Te dije que te callaras maldito monstruo!-dijo fuera de si Kakashi lanzándose contra Naruto.

-Bueno ya que soy un monstruo, no mereces mi compasión ¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-Kakashi salió volando por el cuarto hasta estrellarse contra el muro-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Banshō Tenin!-ahora el peliblanco venia en dirección a Naruto a una impresionante velocidad-¡Rasengan!-grito el rubio haciendo que Kakashi fuera golpeado de lleno por el Rasengan en el estomago.

Kakashi quedo tirado en el piso, Naruto lentamente saco su espada y la puso a un costado del rostro del ninja copia.

-Sufrirás mucho de ahora en adelante Kakashi y no solo tu toda Konoha pagara por lo que me han hecho, yo seré el vengador que traerá la justicia a esa podrida aldea, y ahora para que me recuerdes y para que nunca olvides tus palabras vacías que salieron de tu boca el día que nos convertimos en tus aprendices, "Aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria, pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos es mucho peor merece ser llamado escoria traicionera", ustedes me abandonaron y tu no solo me abandonaste a mi Kakashi sino que abandonaste a tu compañero de equipo Obito y tu compañera Rin y lo que es peor a tu hijo no nacido, no mereces ni siquiera ser llamado escoria traicionera ya que eso es demasiado bueno para ti, mereces podrirte en el peor de los infiernos pero eso es demasiado bueno para ti, te acabare lenta y dolorosamente-dijo macabramente el Uzumaki.

Kakashi no podía reaccionar solo podía escuchar lo que decía Naruto.

Naruto levanto suavemente su espada y la clavo en el brazo derecho del ninja copia, el grito fue atroz, las mujeres presentes llámese, Mei, Kurotsuchi y Temari apartaron la vista, los demás espectadores estaban asombrados y paralizados, en tanto Sasuke y Kiba estaban muertos de miedo, Naruto repitió nuevamente la tortura esta vez clavo la espada en la pierna izquierda de Kakashi y la giro el grito del ninja copia fue atroz.

-Sabes Kakashi el regalo de alguien tan leal como Obito no merece estar en un cuerpo tan podrido como el tuyo, gracias a ti Obito se convirtió en lo que fue-menciono el rubio antes de clavar la espada en el ojo con el Sharingan de Kakashi.

Si antes los gritos de Kakashi fueron atroces el alarido que dio al perder el ojo con el Sharingan fue horrible, pero no solo clavo la espada en el ojo de Kakashi sino que hizo lo mismo que con la pierna despedazando el ojo de Obito que tenia Kakashi.

El ninja copia gritaba de dolor, poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia, Sasuke y Kiba estaban aterrados los Kage estaban sorprendidos por el actuar del Uzumaki. Naruto se giro y miro seriamente a los Kage.

-Honorables Kage como dijo el Raikage, mi pelea no es contra la alianza sino contra Konoha, pero si alguno de ustedes decide apoyar a los perros traidores de Konoha yo no dudare un segundo en atacarlos, y hare ver la cuarta guerra ninja como un juego de niños, una cosa personal Temari-chan yo que tú me alejaría de Shikamaru el de partida está condenado a muerte y en segundo lugar no merece tu amor, el te engaña hace tiempo con Ino Yamanaka, sé que no me creerás pero aquí mismo hay alguien que con gusto te dirá la verdad, no es así Kiba-dijo el rubio mirando al Inuzuka.

-Un Inuzuka nunca traiciona a sus amigos-dijo Kiba.

La respuesta de Kiba le hizo saber a Temari que lo que decía Naruto era cierto.

-¿Qué curiosa manera de hablar? Porque hasta antes de la guerra decías que eras mi amigo pero me traicionaste, ahora te hare un pregunta y espero que pienses bien tu respuesta porque dirás la verdad quieras o no, y yo no quiero hacerte sufrir de mas-dijo con un tono sarcástico y frio el Uzumaki.

Kiba sintió en el peligro en las palabras de Naruto.

-Bien Kiba le dirás a Temari-chan la verdad sobre Shikamaru o prefieres que yo te haga decirla, mira que no tengo ninguna dificultad en hacerlo y sin tocarte un pelo a ti-dijo amenazante el rubio.

-Yo no diré nada-dijo Kiba.

-Bueno veremos ¿Qué opinas cuando veas sufrir a alguien muy cercano a ti?-dijo malévolamente Naruto.

En eso entro un clon sosteniendo a Akamaru que estaba atado.

-Bien tú decides la verdad sobre Shikamaru o la vida de tu compañero canino-dijo el rubio acercándose al perro con su espada desenfundada.

-NO hablare-contesto Kiba.

-Mala respuesta Inuzuka-dijo Naruto acercándose peligrosamente a Akamaru y pasando suavemente la filosa espada por encima de la nariz del perro muy lentamente, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a salir-bien Inuzuka has pensado las cosas, Shikamaru vale más que la vida de tu mejor amigo, de tu compañero que muchas veces ha salvado tu vida-el perro gemía con dolor.

-Tú ganas Naruto-dijo derrotado el Inuzuka.

-Al menos aun conservas tu lealtad hacia tu perro, ahora si nos haces el favor de decirle la verdad a Temari-chan-dijo Naruto.

-La verdad es que Shikamaru solo te quería por ser hermana del Kazekage, una vez que te casaras con él iba a usarte como…-dijo Kiba pero su voz no le salía.

-¿Cómo que Kiba? Dilo con todas sus letras-dijo maliciosamente Naruto amenazando a Akamaru con su espada.

-Iba a usarte como la puta para cualquiera de sus amigos, nos iba a cobrar una cantidad de dinero para que pasaras la noche con alguno de nosotros, mientras él iba a estar con Ino-dijo Kiba.

-Kiba te olvidaste de decir que la noche de bodas Shikamaru la iba a pasar con Ino y tú con Temari-chan-dijo malicioso el Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo espantado el Inuzuka.

Temari mantenía el control a duras penas pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas el hombre que la amaba prácticamente la quería prostituir mientras el dormía con otra mujer, juro que a la primera oportunidad mataría al bastardo, si es que Naruto no lo hacía pronto.

-Olvidas Kiba que soy el maestro de los Kage Bunshin, y esta información la obtuve el día que salí de Konoha, sin contar que intentaste abusar de Hanabi-chan, como crees que se lo tome Hiashi-sama cuando se entere, desgraciadamente para ti Hanabi-chan es una genio del clan Hyuga y te derroto fácilmente, jajaja. Además tú no te salvas Uchiha, cuando recupere el pergamino con las técnicas de mi padre, y el pergamino prohibido encontré unos documentos muy interesantes sobre ti Sasuke-dijo el Uzumaki.

-No sé de que hablas-contesto soberbio el Uchiha.

-No sabes de lo que hablo ¿no es así? Bueno deja refrescar tu memoria Sasuke-Naruto saco un papel y comenzó a leer-Plan para el dominio del continente elemental, primer paso hacer creer que Konoha apoya a las otras aldeas, comenzar con un plan de dominio de las aldeas más pequeñas para que una vez que la ilusión de la paz los haga bajar la guardia a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas comenzaremos la guerra, primero Suna, luego Kiri, mas tarde Iwa y finalmente Kumo. Díganme honorables Kage esto no es un acto flagrante de traición a la alianza shinobi, esta es la razón por la que no me dieron el puesto de Chuunin porque al ser el ultimo heredero del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki de Konoha por derecho paso a ser líder de ambos clanes y como el clan Uzumaki fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha tiene derecho a veto, lo mismo que el clan Uchiha y Senju, pero yo no podía estar en el consejo hasta que fuera Chuunin y reclamara mi legado, razón por la cual no podían ascenderme a Chuunin ni hablar siquiera de ser Hokage ya que yo apoyaría a la alianza shinobi. Les diré además quien firmo este documento-Naruto volvió a leer-Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage y Sasuke Uchiha Rokudaime Hokage.

-¿Niegas esto Hokage-dono?-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

-Lo niego como pueden creer las mentiras de este maldito traidor-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-¿Traidor? Por favor Sasuke los únicos traidores aquí son ustedes los de Konoha, acaso vas a negar este documento mira que de donde salió este hay muchos más como este-dijo el rubio mostrando otro papel-una orden a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo para realizar actos de sabotaje en todo el continente elemental, firmado por Sasuke Uchiha Rokudaime Hokage.

Los Kage estaban asombrados y asqueados, las razones que en un principio le daban la razón a Konoha habían caído por el peso de las evidencias presentadas por Naruto.

-Te matare me oyes te matare Naruto Uzumaki-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

-Interesante, muy interesante pero como me mataras si hace unos cuantos días dijiste que me matarías y terminaste sin tu ojo izquierdo acaso quieres perder tu ojo derecho ahora-dijo con burla el Uzumaki, luego agrego-lo único que me resta decirles honorables Kage es que no se entrometan en mi venganza ya que será muy horrible y no quiero que Suna, Iwa, Kiri o Kumo se vean involucradas.

-Bueno las pruebas están sobre la mesa ¿Qué deciden?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Yo voto por no meternos en esto, además voto por expulsar a Konoha de la alianza-dijo serio y molesto Gaara.

Sasuke palideció.

-Yo voto por dejar el destino de Konoha en manos de Uzumaki y no meternos es esto, además apoyo al Kazekage con lo de expulsar a Konoha de la alianza-dijo seria Mei.

-Yo voto por expulsar a Konoha de la alianza y que no nos metamos en la disputa entre Konoha y Naruto-dijo el Tsuchikage.

Sasuke vio que estaba perdido, el voto del Raikage ya se lo imaginaba de antemano.

-yo voto por expulsar a Konoha de la alianza y no meternos en la disputa entre Konoha y Naruto-dijo serio el Raikage.

Sasuke estaba pálido y su rostro demostraba la derrota.

-La decisión es unánime Konoha deja de pertenecer a la alianza shinobi, Hokage tienes 2 horas para irte con tus escoltas una cosa más ningún ninja de Konoha será bienvenido en Kumo si alguno viene será tratado como espía y castigado de acuerdo a la ley de Kumo-dijo serio el Raikage.

-Un momento Uchiha, desde este momento ningún ninja de Konoha puede entrar ni estar a menos de 20 kilómetros de Suna, cualquier ninja de Konoha que sea sorprendido dentro de ese radio será ejecutado inmediatamente y será considerado un acto de guerra por parte de Konoha-dijo serio Gaara, luego agrego-y dile Shikamaru Nara que el compromiso con mi hermana está roto y que no intente pedir ninguna disculpa o explicación y que ni se atreva a poner un solo pie en el país del viento porque lo cazare como a un animal yo personalmente.

La Mizukage miro seria al Uchiha.

-Hokage los ninjas de Konoha tiene prohibido entrar a Kirigakure así que ahórrese malos ratos y no los envíe mas a mi aldea ya que si encuentro alguno le declarare la guerra a Konoha en el acto-dijo sin más una molesta Mizukage.

-Konoha no sabe lo que es el dolor, ni el honor ni el respeto, por lo tanto considero que Konoha no merece el apoyo de la alianza, por lo tanto lo mismo que mis colegas yo prohíbo la entrada de ninjas de Konoha a Iwa y sus áreas cercanas cualquier presencia de ninjas de Konoha no importa la cantidad será considerado acto de guerra y la alianza en pleno enfrentara a Konoha-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

Konoha había perdido su primera batalla contra el rubio Uzumaki y no solo eso había perdido el apoyo de las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ninjas, en el corto plazo no sería problema pero si en el mediano y largo plazo dado que muchas misiones pasaban por las áreas cercanas a las aldeas y si no podían pasar cerca de ellas las misiones tendrían que encarecerse lo que alejaría a los clientes potenciales, pero lo que no sabían en Konoha que el daño económico comenzaría antes de lo que se imaginaban, dado que después de la guerra muchos clientes irían en busca del legendario Naruto Uzumaki. Pero ese detalle paso inadvertido para todos en Konoha, pero pronto se darían cuenta.

Sasuke salió acompañado por Kiba quien cargaba a un gravemente herido Kakashi. Llevaron al herido Kakashi a un hospital donde curaron sus heridas lo mejor que pudieron y antes que se cumpliera el plazo, el Hokage y sus escoltas abandonaron Kumogakure.


	5. Chapter 5 Descubriendo una Verdad

Capitulo 5 Descubriendo una Verdad Terrible.

Los problemas para Konoha no paraban de salir, luego del autoexilio de Naruto las dificultades económicas comenzaron, las misiones debieron subir sus valores debido a que no podían pasar por las 5 grandes aldeas, pero eso no fue lo peor las misiones de rango A hacia arriba comenzaron a escasear por la ausencia de Naruto, muchos solicitaban que Naruto fuera quien las cumplieran al principio decían que Naruto estaba ocupado en otra misión, pero cuando el rumor de que Naruto había desertado, propiciado principalmente por el mismo rubio y el Kazekage que luego de descubrir las intenciones de Shikamaru solo estaba buscando la excusa para que las otras cuatro aldeas aplastaran a Konoha, lo que fue alejando a sus potenciales clientes, pero eso no fue lo peor, Konoha sin el apoyo de Iwa, Kiri, Kumo y Suna no le quedo más que negociar con las aldeas pequeñas pero cuál fue la sorpresa que cuando quisieron negociar todas se negaron a tener tratos con Konoha, la situación empezaba a empeorar para Konoha.

En tanto Naruto antes de ir a la reunión de los Kage había dejado en una cueva escondida a Tenten junto a dos clones, el rubio ya se había demorado dos semanas, ese tiempo a solas le hizo poner orden en su cabeza y darse cuenta de algo que en un principio se negaba a aceptar, hacia tres días en un ataque de preocupación Tenten había destruido a los dos clones, estaba preocupada por el rubio, sabía que Naruto podía cuidarse solo pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse. La chica ya había decidido que si Naruto no aparecía en dos días más se arriesgaría a ir a buscarlo.

Mientras en Konoha una importante reunión se llevaba a cabo.

-Bien el motivo de esta reunión es que estamos solo contra el monstruo de Uzumaki y necesitamos encontrar alguna solución-dijo Homura.

-La solución es muy simple Homura-sama, debemos eliminar a ese bastardo de Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Shikamaru.

-Si es fácil decirlo pero ¿Cómo lo haremos? Es imposible encontrarlo-cuestiono Kiba.

-El mismo Naruto nos dio una herramienta-dijo Shikamaru astutamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shikamaru?-pregunto Sakura que había sido admitida en el consejo.

-Naruto nos dio la herramienta para encontrarlo y eliminarlo-dijo el Nara.

-Sigo sin entender Shikamaru, podrías ser más claro-dijo Koharu.

-Naruto no se fue solo, el podrá eliminar su chakra, su presencia, incluso su olor, pero Tenten no, solo necesitamos algo con el olor de Tenten y podremos atrapar al bastardo-explico complacido el Nara.

-Que buen plan encontramos a la puta y atrapamos al bastardo-dijo sonriendo Kiba.

El consejo dio su aprobación para la misión de búsqueda y destrucción de Naruto. De inmediato salió un grupo de búsqueda encabezado por Shikamaru, Ino y Kiba además de varios Chuunin y Jounin.

Entretanto el plazo que había dado Tenten para esperar a Naruto había expirado estaba amaneciendo y ella estaba casi lista para partir cuando una silueta se formo en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la experta en armas lista para comenzar a atacar.

-Soy yo Tenten-chan-dijo una voz conocida para la chica.

Tenten corrió hacia el rubio y lo abrazo.

-Me tenías preocupada tonto-dijo con tono de reproche en el pecho del rubio.

-Perdona es que me pidieron hacer un par de misiones y no pude rehusarme-dijo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

-Debiste avisarme, que hubiera hecho sin ti-dijo la experta en armas con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Pues hubieras tenido que seguir sin mi-dijo sin emoción el rubio.

La chica hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio y comenzó a llorar en silencio Naruto al sentir la humedad de las lagrimas se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo había herido a la chica.

-Lo siento Tenten-chan no fue mi intención lastimarte-dijo con verdadero pesar Naruto.

-Pero lo hiciste ya que tu eres lo único importante que tengo en este miserable mundo-dijo la chica ocultando su cara en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto tomo el mentón de la chica y la hizo levantar la cara, Naruto se sorprendió con lo que vio, una dulce chica le decía que era lo más importante que le quedaba en el mundo, sintió unos deseos locos de besarla pero se contuvo.

-¿Por qué dices que soy lo único importante que tienes en el mundo?-pregunto Naruto viendo a los ojos de Tenten.

La chica dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Naruto tu eres lo único importante que me queda en el mundo porque estoy sola, no tengo familia ni siquiera un clan tras de mí, soy huérfana, mi única familia eran Neji, Lee y Gai-sensei pero la guerra me arrebato a mi familia, mi única verdadera amiga era Hinata, y la guerra también me la arrebato, yo después de la muerte de mi equipo y de Hinata estaba muy deprimida de hecho lo único que quería era morir para poder reunirme con ellos, pero tú me salvaste de ese destino, tú has sufrido muchísimo más que cualquiera en Konoha, desde niño la gente te ve con odio, pero tu saliste adelante, luego de la muerte de Hinata, has sufrido mucho mas, te has culpado por eso-Tenten acaricio una de las mejillas de Naruto-a diario ibas a ver a Hinata a su tumba, y le dejabas una rosa blanca, pero a pesar de todo tu sufrimiento seguiste adelante, debo confesar que cuando te veía en el cementerio podía ver al verdadero Naruto, el Naruto solitario, que necesitaba un abrazo, el Naruto sensible y debo confesar que conmoviste mi corazón, empecé a darme cuenta que veía Hinata en ti, cuando descubriste como eran tus supuestos amigos no te hubiera costado nada dejarme atrás pero no lo hiciste me salvaste, como salvaste a Neji y a Hinata, de su propia oscuridad, Naruto sé que esto es repentino pero me gustaría conocer al verdadero Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Tenten.

-Tenten-chan yo…-dijo el rubio.

Ambos chicos se quedaron como hipnotizados viéndose a los ojos, de repente sin que ninguno fuera consciente de lo que sucedía la distancia de sus rostros se fue acortando de repente sus labios hicieron contacto al principio fue un beso suave y tierno pero de repente paso a ser apasionado y ardiente, Naruto metió su lengua en la boca de la chica iniciando una guerra entre sus lenguas, cada quien saboreaba la lengua del otro, pero el aire les empezó a hacer falta y tuvieron que separarse, ahí fue donde Naruto recobro la cordura.

-Lo siento Tenten-chan pero no…-alcanzo a decir Naruto ya que Tenten le había callado poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

-No tienes que disculparte Naruto de hecho me gusto-dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Pero esto no está bien, lo digo por Neji y Hinata.

-Naruto no creo que a ellos les moleste esto, es mas creo que si esto nos hace felices ellos lo aprobaran-dijo la castaña.

-Ten-chan…-alcanzo a decir el rubio antes que la chica lo volviera a besar.

Esta vez el beso fue totalmente apasionado las lenguas iban de una boca a otra, Naruto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Tenten, a quien le encanto la caricia del chico, ella le saco la chaqueta y la playera que traía el Uzumaki y comenzó a besar el pecho del rubio, Naruto le quito la parte de arriba de la ropa a la chica y la comenzó a besar primero el cuello luego los hombros, Tenten se sentía en la gloria, Naruto la guio dulcemente hasta donde estaban las cobijas que usaba la chica para dormir y continuo besando a la chica, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Tenten, la chica acariciaba el pelo del rubio.

De repente Naruto detecta la presencia de varios chakra acercándose a la cueva.

-Ten-chan no quiero parar pero al parecer nos encontraron-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué haremos Naru-chan?-dijo la chica asustada.

-No te asustes yo te protegeré, tengo un plan-dijo seguro el chico.

Mientras Shikamaru, Ino y Kiba se iban acercando más y más acompañados de los Chuunin y Jounin. De pronto Kiba comenzó como a oler el aire.

-Parece que el animal de Naruto se está divirtiendo con la puta-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kiba?-pregunto Ino.

-En el ambiente siento el aroma a feromonas femeninas y no son de ningún animal-explico el Inuzuka.

-Así será más fácil, incluso podrán divertirse con la puta de Tenten antes de matarla-dijo seguro el Nara.

El grupo llego a la cueva y encontró a Naruto y a Tenten semidesnudos besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que finalmente encontraste una puta con quien revolcarte Uzumaki-comento Shikamaru.

Los chicos vieron asustados a los espectadores Tenten tomo una de las cobijas y se cubrió.

-Debo decir que al menos la otra puta que te quería era alguien con un poco de clase, pero esta está más a tu nivel Uzumaki, jajaja-dijo Ino.

-Por eso mismo murió la puta estúpida de Hinata-dijo malévolamente Shikamaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Tenten.

-No veo por qué no revelarles la verdad total van a morir dentro de poco, jajaja-comenzó a decir el Nara-desde antes de la guerra el consejo y Tsunade hicieron contacto con Sasuke, la idea era que él fuera el Hokage una vez terminada la guerra, pero habían algunos problemas o mejor dicho estorbos, el primer estorbo y más grande era Madara, el segundo eras tú maldito bastardo y el tercero la perra en celo de Hinata. La guerra nos venía como anillo al dedo durante la batalla si todo salía de acuerdo a los planes tú y Madara se matarían entre sí, y en el caos de la batalla matar a la puta sería fácil.

-Pero ¿Por qué querían matar a Hinata?-pregunto Tenten.

-Simple maldita perra, la puta de Hinata defendía al idiota de Naruto incluso rechazo la oferta de matrimonio que le hizo Kiba, todo para estar con su Naruto-kun, la muy imbécil hubiera hecho tambalear nuestro plan lo mismo que el idiota de Neji, quien defendía al maldito bastardo, increíblemente Hiashi había decido casar a su hija mayor con el idiota de Naruto, para así tener al Kyubi del lado del clan Hyuga, pero eso no era lo grave-dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo grave era que si yo sobrevivía a la guerra y me casaba con Hinata y me convertía en Chuunin al menos pasaría de acuerdo a las leyes del clan Hyuga a ser su líder dado que Hinata sería la líder del clan pero por tradición debía ser un hombre, lo que llevaría a que tuviera tres votos en el consejo y el derecho a veto del clan Uzumaki, lo que no permitiría que llevaran a cabo su planes ¿no es así Shikamaru?-dijo Naruto mirando con asco al Nara.

-Así es, así que acordamos con Sasuke que si veía la oportunidad que te eliminara y si podía también a la perra de Hinata, jajaja-dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-grito el Uzumaki.

Naruto hizo el intento de pararse pero fue detenido por varios kunai que se clavaron en su espalda ya que uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Tenten.

-¡Naruto!-grito Tenten desesperada.

-Kiba termínalos de una vez-ordeno Shikamaru.

Kiba hizo que Akamaru se transformara, mientras Shikamaru veía con gozo la escena, Ino se colgó del cuello del Nara y comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Gatsuga!-grito el Inuzuka dando de lleno en los cuerpos de Naruto y Tenten.

Pero lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaban los de Konoha. Al impactar el Gatsuga en Naruto y Tenten estos explotaron.

-No puede ser-dijo sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Siempre es bueno saber la verdad de porque murieron nuestros seres queridos ¿no crees Ten-chan?-dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de los ninjas de Konoha.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun-dijo Tenten con un aura oscura.

Los ninjas de Konoha se giraron y vieron a Naruto y a Tenten cubriendo la salida.

-Bien ya que ustedes nos interrumpieron y nos trataron de asesinar creo que sería de buena educación devolverles el favor-dijo amenazante el rubio.

-Sí creo que tienes razón Naru-chan pero porque solo matarlos, porque no le llevamos un bonito regalo a Gaara-kun-dijo maliciosa Tenten.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Cómo cual Ten-chan?-pregunto con maldad el Uzumaki.

-Estaba pensando que quizá a Gaara-kun le gustaría saludar a su cuñado Shikamaru-dijo malévolamente la chica.

Shikamaru sudo frio.

-Si no es mala idea, pero ¿Qué haremos con el resto?-pregunto Naruto.

Tenten empezó a hablarle a Naruto en el oído.

-Que buena idea como no se me ocurrió-dijo feliz el rubio.

Naruto desenfundo su espada camino lentamente de repente la espada pareció cubierta por color rojo, luego cambio a un color celeste, después cambio a un color azul oscuro, después a color amarillo.

-Ten-chan ¿Qué color te gusto más?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues el amarillo porque es igual a tu cabello Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada la chica.

La espada volvió a cubrirse de color amarillo, de repente Naruto desapareció de la vista de los ninjas de Konoha y apareció frente a Ino y con un golpe ascendente le hizo un corte a la rubia en el brazo derecho, la chica grito de dolor ya que la espada estaba cargada con chakra elemental Raiton.

-Sabes que Naru-chan creo que se veía mejor en celeste me recuerda tus ojos-dijo la chica.

Naruto volvió a cambiar la naturaleza elemental que cubría su espada y lanzo otro corte en dirección a Ino esta vez le corto la mejilla izquierda con un corte profundo. Pero eso no acabo ahí Naruto hizo otro corte y le dejo la mejilla marcada con una herida en forma de cruz.

Ino se llevo la mano a su cara la sangre escurría por sus manos. Ella cayó de rodillas.

-Pero que bonita quedaste Ino, aunque te hace falta un corte de cabello-comento Tenten con maldad.

-¿un corte de cabello? Eres genial Ten-chan-dijo Naruto.

Naruto se movió rápidamente y se puso detrás de Ino la agarro de su cola de caballo y con un rápido movimiento de su espada le corto el pelo.

-Ahora sí parece una modelo, jajaja-dijo Tenten con una risa casi maniaca.

-Bien mi buen amigo Kiba veo que no aprendiste nada de lo que le hice al bastardo de Kakashi, creo que debo darte lecciones privadas-dijo macabramente el Uzumaki.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Shikamaru.

-Jajaja, que patéticos, Ten-chan ¿quieres encargarte de estos bastardos?-pregunto el rubio.

-por supuesto Naru-chan-contesto la chica.

Tenten saco un pergamino lo abrió y empezaron a salir cientos de kunai y shuriken, que se fueron clavando en los Jounin y Chuunin que por la falta de espacio no pudieron escapar. Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino lograron escapar apenas pero Akamaru no tuvo tanta suerte ya que por proteger a Kiba muchos Kunai y shuriken se le incrustaron en el cuerpo.

-Estúpido perro-dijo Kiba mientras huía con los otros dos.

Akamaru vio como su dueño lo abandonaba sin más, esto le provoco tristeza a Naruto, Akamaru no tenía la culpa de que su amo fuera un maldito malnacido, el animal solo cumplió con su deber de proteger a su amo y él lo abandona.

-Ten-chan crees ¿que puedas salvar a Akamaru?-pregunto el rubio.

-No se habría que intentarlo-dijo la chica.

-Inténtalo yo iré a atrapar a esas tres ratas-dijo furioso el chico.

Mientras escapando por el bosque cercano a la cueva, los tres sobrevivientes hacían intentos por huir de su destino.

-Maldición ¿Cómo pudo engañarnos?-decía molesto Shikamaru.

-Ese maldito monstruo se burlo de nosotros y ese estúpido perro bueno para nada debió darse cuenta del engaño ojala ya esté muerto-dijo Kiba.

-Maldito bastardo arruino mi cara-decía furiosa Ino.

-Así que la princesita está molesta porque tiene una pequeñas heridas que arruinaron su cara de puta barata, en tanto el señor de los perros está molesto porque su compañero no detecto una trampa tan simple y obvia, pero no podemos olvidar al genio del clan Nara fue engañado por el estúpido que fue el último lugar en la academia, jajaja-dijo una voz detrás de un árbol frente a los tres ninjas de Konoha.

-¡Sal de ahí maldito bastardo!-grito Kiba

-Jajaja, siguen molestos porque los engañe, a ustedes es muy sencillo engañarlos pero no se preocupen no los matare quiero que sufran y mucho ya vieron que ni su superpoderoso Hokage puede conmigo, a la perra de Tsunade vieron como la deje, pero este es solo el principio. No me detendré hasta que Konoha no sea más una insignificante nota en los libros de historia, cada vez que veo a los ninjas de Konoha veo solamente traición, deslealtad, injusticia y hoy Kiba has demostrado que eres un digno habitante de esa asquerosa aldea, al abandonar a su suerte a tu perro, ninguno de ustedes merece misericordia pero no tendría sentido matarlos aquí y ahora, dado que les estaría haciendo un favor a sus miserables existencias, y yo en lo personal me harte de hacerles favores a bastardos mal nacidos como lo son todos en Konoha, los dejare vivir pero no se irán ilesos-comento con maldad el rubio.

Naruto salto de repente hacia los tres ninjas, quieres saltaron hacia tres direcciones distintas con la intención de al menos salvarse, pero no contaban con lo que hizo Naruto.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio creando dos clones, luego agrego-bien tu ve tras Ino, tu ve tras Shikamaru, yo iré tras el bastardo de Kiba, no quiero que les hagan nada hasta que yo llegue quiero hacerlos sufrir personalmente.

Así los tres Naruto partieron a cumplir con su cometido.

El primer clon encontró rápidamente a Ino, quien trataba de curar sus heridas, silenciosamente el clon se acerco a la rubia y la dejo inconsciente la amarro y la llevo al punto de reunión. El siguiente clon se demoro un poco más en encontrar a Shikamaru pero luego de una breve batalla el Nara quedo capturado.

El original estaba cazando a Kiba, lo había encontrado rápido pero lo seguía como un predador a su presa, Kiba sentía la presencia del rubio, pero lo que lo inquietaba era que el rubio no se acercara a acabarlo, de pronto se dio cuenta Naruto estaba cazándolo como un gato al ratón, el Inuzuka sabía que el rubio estaba jugando, de repente el Inuzuka se dio cuenta el rubio lo había guiado a un claro, los dos clones trajeron a los dos compañeros de Kiba.

-Bien pensé que el genio Nara me daría más trabajo, pero francamente me aburriste Shikamaru, la heredera del clan Yamanaka creí que usarías tu técnica, pero tampoco ocurrió, es patética, y finalmente el gran Kiba Inuzuka, perteneciente al clan que mas cazadores ninja ha dado a Konoha resulto ser una pura perdida de valioso tiempo, sus habilidades son patéticas, sin embargo no los matare, pero si los hare sufrir, empezando por ti Kiba-dijo macabramente el rubio.

Naruto saco varios kunai los cubrió con chakra Füton y se los lanzo al chico, los kunai se clavaron en las piernas del Inuzuka pero al llevar chakra Füton lo que debió ser un una herida no tan profunda acabo con los kunai clavados hasta el mango en las piernas del desafortunado chico, pero eso no fue todo lo que Naruto le hizo al chico, desenfundo su espada la cubrió con chakra Katon y de un solo golpe le arranco la nariz a Kiba.

-Estabas muy orgulloso de tu olfato Inuzuka espero que te acostumbres a no depender más de él, jajaja-dijo Naruto riendo maliciosamente.

Kiba gritaba de dolor.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahh! ¡Me duele! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Mátame por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!-decía Kiba.

-¿Matarte? Por favor Kiba tu y toda la asquerosa aldea de Konoha me traicionaron crees que esta miserable cantidad de dolor que sientes se compara al mío, al que debe estar sufriendo Akamaru a quien abandonaste por salvar tu asquerosa vida, al dolor de Tenten al ver como su equipo, su familia, moría en la guerra por proteger a personas que no valen, no Kiba esto es el comienzo hare que Konoha maldiga el día que decidieron traicionar a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-dijo el rubio antes de darle un golpe en la nuca al Inuzuka dejándolo inconsciente mientras mucha sangre salía de donde estaban incrustados los Kunai.

Naruto miro a los otros dos.

-Bien dado que hay una mujer, las damas primero, aunque Ino no tiene nada de Dama es solo la puta de Shikamaru-comento el rubio.

-Si quieres matarme hazlo de una vez maldito monstruo-dijo la chica.

-Que valiente, pero ese valor te lo hare desaparecer en un segundo Yamanaka-contesto sombríamente el Uzumaki.

Naruto se acerco a la chica y sin más con su espada aun envuelta en chakra Katon le corto sin ningún miramiento la mano derecha a la rubia y luego apoyo la espada envuelta en llamas en la cara de la chica, la chica gritaba de dolor el grito traspasaba los oídos de Shikamaru que veía con horror lo que el rubio había hecho y se preguntaba qué destino le esperaría, desafortunadamente para el Nara no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Sabes Shikamaru para ti tengo un castigo muy especial estas orgulloso de ser el más inteligente de toda la aldea, según tu eres tan listo que puedes pensar 5 o seis planes al mismo tiempo pero yo te demostrare que contra mí no eres nada, pronto iré a buscar a dos amigos para que me ayuden a destruir Konoha, y te garantizo que ellos lo harán gustosos, dado que han sufrido tanto como yo por culpa de Konoha, pero no te preocupes no son ni Tenten-chan ni ningún Kage, son personas totalmente inesperadas por ti y por Konoha, disfrutare ver como tus preciosos planes no funcionan contra mí y mis amigos -dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba, luego agrego dándose vuelta-pero sabes pensándolo bien no sería justo que fueras el único que saliera ileso.

Naruto saco un Kunai y se lo lanzo al Nara y se lo clavo profundamente en el brazo izquierdo, Shikamaru grito de dolor el kunai se había incrustado tanto como los que Naruto le lanzo a Kiba, luego mientras el Nara se sujetaba el brazo Naruto se acerco y de un solo tirón arranco el kunai del hombro de Shikamaru. Luego fue al lado de Kiba y también de un solo tirón arranco uno a uno los kunai que le había lanzado, el pobre Inuzuka despertó del puro dolor que le propino el Uzumaki.

-Bueno Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba espero verlos pronto, jajaja-dijo el rubio alejándose dejando a los ninjas de Konoha tirados y mal heridos.


	6. Chapter 6 El pergamino de Madara

Capitulo 6 El pergamino de Madara.

Naruto regreso a la cueva y encontró a Tenten cuidando a un lastimado Akamaru. El rubio abrazo a la chica por la espalda.

-He vuelto Ten-chan-dijo el rubio.

-Ya te extrañaba Naru-chan-contesto la chica girando el rostro para besar al Uzumaki.

-Debemos irnos podrían llegar refuerzos de Konoha-menciono Naruto.

-Tienes razón pero el pobre Akamaru no puede caminar-dijo con tristeza la chica.

-Tienes razón Ten-chan, el no tiene la culpa de que el bastardo de Kiba sea su amo-dijo con pesar el chico, luego continuo-sin embargo podemos llevarlo con nosotros mientras se recupera.

La chica abrazo al rubio feliz.

-Sigues siendo el Naruto de siempre-dijo Tenten abrazada al cuello del rubio antes de besarlo.

-Ten-chan no es que no me gusten tus besos pero sería prudente irnos de una vez, creo que lo mejor sería ir a Suna que es la que está más cerca, además ahí no nos perseguirán si saben lo que les conviene-dijo el rubio.

Luego de cinco minutos Naruto y Tenten habían recogido todas sus cosas, Naruto creó cuatro clones y fabrico una camilla improvisada donde coloco a Akamaru y partieron rumbo a Suna, pero lo hicieron con la intención de dejar huellas y pistas de su dirección de viaje.

Entre tanto llegaron donde estaban los tres ninjas de Konoha un grupo de apoyo, comandados por Sakura y Shino, cuando llegaron y encontraron a sus amigos gravemente heridos la peli rosada comenzó a curarlos, Kiba había perdido su nariz de forma definitiva y las heridas de sus piernas eran graves había perdido bastante sangre, Sakura logro parar las hemorragias pero era prioritario llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha en tanto la herida de Shikamaru era grave pero no necesitaba traslado con urgencia, luego de curar la herida y vendarla el Nara podría continuar, pero la tortura mental de Shikamaru sobre quiénes eran los amigos de Naruto, y que sus planes no funcionarían, comenzaron a rondar en su mente, en tanto las heridas de Ino eran graves y necesitaba ser trasladada a Konoha urgentemente, había perdido mucha sangre debido a la amputación de su mano derecha, la quemadura del rostro de la chica era de tercer grado, y su chakra estaba bajo dado que trato de parar la hemorragia de su mano con sus Jutsu medico.

-Demonios ese maldito bastardo se ensaño contra Kiba y contra Ino-dijo molesta la Haruno.

-Debemos seguirlos-dijo Shino.

-No podemos hay algo que debo hablar urgente con el consejo y ustedes deben estar presentes-dijo serio el Nara.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Sakura y Shino.

-Naruto amenazo con destruir Konoha pero no lo hará solo, tiene a dos amigos-dijo Shikamaru.

-Sabia que el solo no podría contra Konoha es solo un patético hablador-dijo Sakura.

-El patético hablador pudo haber acabado con todos nosotros el día que fue a la reunión del consejo sin ningún problema, hoy mismo pudo acabarnos de al menos 100 formas diferentes, de hecho el está jugando con nosotros, y no quiero pensar en quienes son sus amigos pueden ser al menos unas 50 personas todas con resentimientos hacia Konoha y que conocen y aprecian al bastardo de Uzumaki, el además tiene el pergamino prohibido, y el Rinnegan eso solo hace que el numero de supuestos amigos con odio a Konoha superen los 200, el planea algo grande pero no se qué demonios es-dijo furioso y frustrado el Nara.

-Lo mejor será que enviemos algunos a que lo sigan-sugirió Shino.

-Es lo mejor. Ustedes tres vayan en esa dirección y encuentren una cueva una vez que la encuentren busquen señales del bastardo Uzumaki y síganlo a una distancia prudente-ordeno Shikamaru.

Shikamaru y el resto se devolvieron a Konoha mientras los tres ninjas siguieron a Naruto.

El rubio iba a propósito haciendo ruido y dejando un rastro claro cuando llegaron a la frontera con Suna los ninjas que siguieron al rubio fueron detenidos.

-Un paso más ninjas de Konoha y Suna declarara la guerra a su maldita aldea de traidores-dijo un ninja de Suna.

-Estamos siguiendo al criminal Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el líder de los ninjas de Konoha.

-Querrás decir al gran Naruto Uzumaki-sama, el gran héroe de la alianza, el salvador del mundo, el puede entrar y salir de las aldeas aliadas cuando quiera, no así los traidores de Konoha, es nuestra última advertencia, lárguense de una vez-dijo el jefe de los ninjas de Suna.

Desde lejos Naruto vio la escena con gusto, y más gusto le dio cuando vio marcharse a los ninjas que lo perseguían.

Casi al final del día Shikamaru y los otros llegaron a Konoha un par de horas después llegaron los ninjas que siguieron a Naruto y partieron a informar al consejo que estaba reunido.

-Como ya les he explicado Naruto cuenta…-dijo Shikamaru antes de ser interrumpido para avisarle que habían vuelto los ninjas que mando en persecución del Uzumaki.

-¿Como les fue?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo sentimos Hokage-sama pero el demonio entro en territorio de Suna y nos detuvieron en la frontera-dijo el líder del escuadrón.

-¡Demonios, maldita sea!-dijo furioso Sasuke golpeando la mesa.

-Ese maldito desgraciado lo único que hace es provocar problemas-dijo con odio Homura.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama, honorable consejo hay un problema, me lo acaban de informar desde la entrada-dijo Shizune entrando al salón del consejo.

-¿Cuál?-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Algunos comerciantes durante el día de hoy se han ido de Konoha, el primero en irse fue los del restaurant Ichiraku, después de ellos al menos 10 comerciantes mas se han ido, al preguntársele el motivo de su salida es que no se sienten seguros en Konoha, y menos desde que Naruto Uzumaki se fue-dijo la morena.

-Diez comerciantes, eso no es nada-dijo un representantes de los civiles.

-Eran diez hasta ahora según los rumores mañana se irán al menos otros 20 mas y no podemos detenerlos son civiles, además uno de ellos dijo que si no les dejábamos irse su familia que vive en Suna contrataría los servicios del héroe de la alianza para que los sacara de Konoha-termino de explicar Shizune.

-A este paso Konoha se irá a la ruina-dijo con pesar Homura.

-No se preocupe Homura-sama mañana mismo cito a una reunión y hare que dejen de irse, se lo prometo-dijo un representante de los civiles.

La reunión siguió su curso normal, casi nadie tomo en serio la amenaza de Naruto sobre sus amigos, salvo Shikamaru, quien consideraba eso como lo más terrible pero aun no lograba descifrar que significaba realmente.

Mientras en Suna Naruto había hablado con Gaara y le había pedido alojamiento para él y Tenten, el pelirrojo no se negó de hecho le entrego un presente por ser el héroe de la alianza una gran casa a las afueras de Suna, Naruto dejo a un veterinario que se encargara de Akamaru, él y Tenten fueron a ver la casa, cuando Naruto llego a la casa la considero magnifica, era espaciosa , la cocina estaba bien equipada, y la despensa llena de cosas, tenía al menos de 10 habitaciones y todas con su baño privado, cuando entro a la habitación principal quedo con la boca abierta, Gaara le había dio que era una casa, pero esta casa parecía más mansión que otra cosa, Tenten también estaba sorprendida.

-Ten-chan espero que te guste la casa de hecho en las misiones que me pidieron solo fueron la primera semana, la segunda semana la ocupe en comprar los muebles de esta casa, Temari-chan se encargo de decorarla-dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-Está muy bonita Naru-chan pero habrá que correr algunos muebles y cambiar algunos cuadros de lugar, pero en general esta linda, gracias Naru-chan eres muy amable-dijo la chica antes de besar en los labios a Naruto.

La chica le dijo al rubio que quería darse un baño el chico le dijo que estaría en la sala leyendo un pergamino.

-Pero voy a necesitar ayuda, quien lavara mi espalda-dijo Tenten haciéndose la enojada inflando sus cachetes.

-Lo siento Ten-chan pero al menos ahora tu tendrás que lavarte solita tu espalda, tengo que leer ese pergamino es muy importante ya que explica una técnica única y muy interesante que hará temblar a Konoha-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo, pero esta noche me compensas ¿cierto?-dijo la chica poniendo una cara tierna y dulce.

-Yo…no…no…demonios no es justo Ten-chan usar esa cara, está bien tu ganas, tramposa-dijo molesto el rubio por haber perdido ante la cara tierna de la chica.

La chica entro en la habitación y se metió al baño feliz, en tanto Naruto se sentó en un sillón de la sala y comenzó a leer el pergamino que le dejo Madara.

Después de 15 minutos apareció Tenten vestida únicamente con una bata y secándose el pelo.

-¿Cómo va la lectura, Naru-chan?-pregunto la chica.

-Puedo decir que más que interesante, es una técnica impresionante-dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista del pergamino aun.

-¿Más impresionante que yo?-dijo la chica haciéndose la ofendida.

Tenten se paro frente al chico quien se vio obligado a levantar la vista y lo que vio casi le provoca un infarto, los senos de Tenten casi saliéndose de la bata y a escasos centímetros de sus ojos mientras la chica se doblaba hacia adelante para mirar a los ojos al rubio.

-Te…Ten-chan…te…podrías…cu…cubrir…un poco-dijo nervioso el Uzumaki por el espectáculo inesperado.

-¿Acaso es mala la vista?-pregunto coqueta la chica.

-Yo…no…he…dicho…eso-dijo Naruto tragando duro.

-¿Acaso te pongo nervioso, Na-Ru-To-Kun?-dijo la chica sensualmente.

Eso fue el fin del escaso autocontrol que le quedaba al Uzumaki, no aguanto más y beso a la chica en la boca apasionadamente, su lengua entraba en la boca de la chica, quien respondía al beso metiendo su propia lengua en la boca del chico, Naruto abrió un poco más la bata y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, Tenten solo daba gemidos cortos y seguidos, el rubio se atrevió a tocar los pechos de la chica quien gimió más fuerte en eso tocan a la puerta, Naruto se levanta y en su subconsciente agradecía que hubieran llamado a la puerta un par de minutos mas y prácticamente habría violado a Tenten, en cambio Tenten maldecía a quien había ido a molestar un par de minutos más y según ella estaría en el paraíso.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Soy yo Naruto abre-dijo Gaara.

Pasa Gaara-dijo amable el rubio.

El Kazekage entro y comenzó a hablar con Naruto unos minutos después apareció Tenten cambiada de ropa y arreglada, hablaron amablemente y después de cómo dos horas Gaara se fue. Tenten fue a ver que podían comer mientras Naruto volvió a leer el pergamino de Madara, de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ten-chan ¿Cuándo es luna llena?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Comienza pasado mañana Naru-chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Tenten saliendo de la cocina.

-Entonces pasado mañana lo intentare-dijo el rubio sin contestar la pregunta de la chica.

-¿Qué intentaras Naruto-kun?-dijo confundida la experta en armas.

-La técnica del pergamino-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué técnica?-pregunto la chica.

-Esta técnica-dijo el rubio extendiendo en la mesa el pergamino de Madara.

Tenten miro el pergamino y francamente no entendió nada.

-¿Que tiene de especial esta técnica?-pregunto la chica.

-Básicamente es una técnica espacio-temporal y permite viajar al pasado-explico el Uzumaki.

-O sea la usaras para salvar a Hinata-dijo entre feliz y triste la chica.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo esta técnica está anclada al tiempo de Madara.

-Entonces viajaras en el tiempo para destruir a Madara y cambiar la historia-dijo Tenten.

-Sí y no-respondió el rubio.

-¿Explícate mejor Naruto-kun?-pidió Tenten sin entender ni jota.

-La usare para ir al tiempo de Madara pero traeré a nuestro tiempo a Madara y a alguien más-explico Naruto.

-Te volviste loco acaso piensas traer a ese loco que es peligroso a nuestro tiempo, la vez anterior de milagro lo derrotamos-dijo molesta Tenten.

-Ten-chan por casualidad sabes ¿Por qué Madara se volvió tan malvado?

La chica negó con la cabeza, Naruto procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido y al escuchar lo que le habían hecho al Uchiha, era básicamente lo mismo que le habían hecho a Naruto.

-Es lo mismo que me hicieron-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón pero ¿Por qué quieres traerlo a nuestro tiempo?-pregunto confundida Tenten.

-Para que me ayude a eliminar a Konoha y con eso darle una segunda oportunidad-explico Naruto.

-Pero ¿no te traicionara?-dijo Tenten preocupada.

-No porque el segundo sujeto que quiero que me acompañe nos ayudara mucho ya que creo que el también fue usado para deshacerse de Madara y de el-dijo Naruto.

-Entiendo creo que es una locura, pero tú ya no eres el tonto confiado de hace un mes atrás ahora eres más serio y analítico, incluso creo que tu nombre provoca que en Konoha tiemblen, jajaja-dijo la chica.

-Gracias Ten-chan, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar afuera?-pregunto el rubio.

-Me encanta la idea-dijo la chica feliz abrazando al rubio.


	7. Chapter 7 Una cena romantica

Capitulo 7 Una cena romántica.

Los chicos caminaron por las calles de Suna en busca de un buen restaurant al llegar al distrito comercial Naruto le pidió que le esperara unos minutos al cabo de los cuales el rubio había llegado con un ramo de rosas rojas y la chica noto que Naruto había guardado algo en su bolsillo.

-Naru-chan que guardaste en…-la chica fue interrumpida por 5 kunoichis de Suna.

-Disculpe Naruto-sama ¿me daría un autógrafo?-pidió una.

-¿Se podría sacar una fotografía conmigo?-pidió la segunda.

-¿Podría darme un beso?-pidió la tercera.

-¿Esas flores son para nosotras?-pregunto la cuarta.

-¿Quiere ser mi novio?-dijo la quinta.

Tenten estaba molesta pero en vez de hacer una escena salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar.

-Perdonen señoritas pero estas flores son para una chica muy importante y no puedo acompañarlas en esta ocasión dado que estoy con ella, así que adiós-dijo el rubio desapareciendo con un Shushin de viento y apareciendo al lado de Tenten quien estaba sentada en una banca triste.

-Esa linda cara no debe estar triste-dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con esas chicas? Yo no soy bonita como ellas-dijo seria Tenten.

-Porque ellas no me interesan, la única chica que se está ganando mi corazón es alguien muy especial le gustan las armas y no tiene miedo de decir la verdad-dijo pensativamente el rubio.

-Debe ser muy afortunada esa chica-dijo con pesar la experta en armas.

-No lo creo, yo me considero más afortunado de que esa chica piense en mí, como un prospecto para una relación seria, ella ha sufrido mucho sobre todo producto de la guerra y merece que al menos yo la trate de hacer feliz, ya que no pienso cometer el mismo error que cometí con Hinata-dijo triste el chico.

-¿Que error cometiste con Hinata?-pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Después de la batalla contra Pain me empecé a cuestionar mis sentimientos por Sakura luego me di cuenta que ella nunca me amaría, luego de eso comencé a hacer lo de Hinata, a espiarla a ella y me di cuenta que ella me amaba de la forma más pura y sincera que existe y decidí darme una oportunidad con ella, pero no tuve el valor de decirle antes de partir a mi entrenamiento con el viejo Bee, el resultado es que la perdí sin que ella supiera que la amaba de verdad-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio.

-Naruto-dijo la chica triste.

-Si hubiera sido más fuerte quizás ella seguiría con vida, Neji no habría tenido que sacrificarse inútilmente, soy un estorbo para todo el mundo debería estar muerto desde hace mucho-dijo el rubio llorando sin contener las lagrimas.

La chica se levanto y le dio una sonora cachetada.

-¡Naruto tú no eres un estorbo! Lo que le paso a Neji fue porque quiso proteger a sus seres queridos tu y Hinata, y lo que hizo Hinata lo hizo para proteger al hombre que amaba, lamentablemente tu confiaste en personas en las que no valía la pena confiar, pero tú eres Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de la habanero sangriento de Konoha, la mujer más temible de todo el continente elemental, Kushina Uzumaki, no puedes rendirte así como así, además-lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo en voz baja-eres el hombre que amo-luego continuo con el tono de voz normal-además eres el héroe de la Alianza Shinobi, el shinobi mas fuerte de la historia, el que pudo llevarse bien con el Kyubi, el que logro derrotar a Obito y al Juubi, quien peleo solo contra Pain, Naruto el mundo estaría perdido sin ti, yo estaría perdida sin ti-termino de decir Tenten antes de besar apasionadamente al rubio.

-Ten-chan perdona porque las flores se arruinaron eran para ti-dijo el rubio mostrando un ramo de flores todo destruido.

-No te preocupes Naru-chan se que tenias buenas intenciones-dijo la chica-sin embargo me gustaría saber que guardaste en tu bolsillo.

-Que curiosa eres Ten-chan te lo mostrare en la cena-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Que malo-dijo Tenten muerta de curiosidad.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurant elegante entraron y pidieron una mesa para dos. Se sentaron y charlaron amenamente, luego les trajeron su comida y después de comer mientras bebían una copa de vino en espera del postre, Tenten rompió el silencio.

-Naru-chan me dirás ¿Qué es lo que escondiste en el bolsillo?-pregunto la chica que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio.

Naruto le hizo una seña a unos músicos que tocaban unos violines y cuando llegaron y comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía, Naruto se paró de su asiento se acerco a Tenten y se arrodillo frente a la chica y saco una cajita de color azul oscuro.

-Tenten-chan me harías el honor de ser mi novia-dijo el rubio mientras abría la cajita y aparecía un anillo de oro, era un anillo simple con un pequeño zafiro encima.

Tenten quedo paralizada, Naruto, el cabeza dura de Naruto de quien nunca se hubiera esperado una declaración de ese tipo y menos de esa forma, luego recordó como Neji le había dicho una vez que Naruto era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, la chica tuvo que pellizcarse un brazo para darse cuenta que no era un sueño.

-Lo…lo dices…en serio-dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Por supuesto-contesto seguro el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

-Pues acepto Naru-chan eres muy dulce-dijo la chica feliz mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

-Pero seré solamente dulce contigo Ten-chan, ya que con Konoha seré el mismo demonio-dijo sombríamente el rubio.

-Y yo te seguiré donde sea mi amor-dijo feliz Tenten.

En eso llego el postre lo comieron y luego de pagar la cuenta salieron a caminar tomados del brazo por las calles de Suna, eran felices, luego de eso volvieron a la casa cuando llegaron Tenten se saco sus zapatos y los tiro en cualquier lado ya que tenía una cosa pendiente con su rubio, aunque Naruto quería posponerla lo más posible.

-Naru-chan dijiste que en la noche me compensarías por no haberte bañado conmigo ahora tienes que cumplirme además ahora debes hacerlo con mayor razón soy tu novia-dijo sensualmente la experta en armas.

-Bueno…yo…-dijo nervioso el Uzumaki.

-No aceptare ninguna excusa Naruto Uzumaki esta noche no te escapas-dijo seria la chica.

Naruto tuvo el presentimiento que nadie lo salvaría de ser violado por Tenten.

Tenten lo tomo de la mano y lo guio al dormitorio principal lo empujo a la cama y este cayó de espaldas, mientras la chica le hacia un baile erótico Naruto estaba de piedra, cuando quedo en ropa interior la chica se acerco y se acostó encima del Uzumaki.

-Prepárate mi amor porque esta noche serás de mi propiedad-dijo sensualmente Tenten al oído de Naruto luego le mordió la oreja.

-Ten-chan estás segura de esto-dijo el rubio con la esperanza de calmar a la chica.

-No estoy segura, estoy segurísima esta noche me pertenecerás Naruto Uzumaki-dijo la chica besando apasionadamente al chico.

Naruto respondió al beso, cada segundo que pasaba la cordura del Uzumaki se perdía un poco mas, Tenten le saco la chaqueta y la playera dejándolo con el torso desnudo.

-Mmm que tenemos aquí, pero que músculos más fuertes-dijo sensual la experta en armas.

Tenten comenzó a besar el pecho del rubio, le dio varios mordiscos, al Uzumaki su cordura y compostura estaba en niveles muy bajos casi críticos y la chica lo sabía.

Tenten se desprendió de su sostén y quedo con los senos al aire, ese fue el fin de la compostura y cordura del chico, Naruto se lanzo sobre la chica y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente por todo su cuerpo, Tenten sonrió había derrotado al Uzumaki, ahora seria de ella, Naruto besaba mordía lamia cada centímetro de piel de la castaña sin dejar ningún lado sin probar, Tenten gemía con desesperación, esto enardecía mas al rubio que no dejaba de hacerlo luego de casi 10 minutos de besos y caricias Naruto estaba listo para el siguiente paso todo era perfecto para la chica, Naruto iba a hacerla suya pero en el último momento Naruto se quedo frio.

-¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? ¿Por qué no sigues?-dijo la chica con su voz entre cortada.

-Lo siento Tenten no puedo-dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos y salió del cuarto.

Tenten estaba molesta, pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto no pudo continuar por una razón y lo supo de inmediato, Hinata.

La chica se puso una bata y fue a buscar al rubio, lo encontró en la sala bebiendo directamente de una botella de sake y llorando.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-dijo la chica con el corazón partido al ver al rubio así.

-Nada Tenten-dijo el Uzumaki antes de tomar otro trago de la botella.

-Es por Hinata no es así-dijo Tenten triste.

Naruto levanto la su vista llorosa y solo asintió.

-Naruto no creo que Hinata te quisiera ver así llorando y triste-dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-Tenten no soy tan fuerte como todo el mundo piensa, tengo miedo, tengo miedo que tu sufras por mi culpa, tengo miedo de no poder ayudarte cuando me necesites, tengo miedo tengo mucho miedo que los bastardos de Konoha te hagan algo-dijo temeroso el rubio.

-Naruto, mi pobre Naruto no debes preocuparte estoy segura que tú me protegerás siempre-dijo la chica tratando de darle ánimos al rubio.

-No pude proteger a Hinata ni a Neji, Ni a Lee, ni a Gai-sensei, a pesar que prometí proteger a mis amigos, soy un fraude, un maldito fraude-dijo desesperado el rubio.

-Tú no eres un fraude Naruto, tú eres la persona más valiente y maravillosa del mundo, lamentablemente no eres dios, no puedes prevenir todo y proteger a todos, eres un ser humano al final y al cabo-dijo la chica.

-Pero de qué sirve ser fuerte si no puedo proteger a nadie-dijo desesperado a más no poder el rubio.

-Me protegiste a mí, me salvaste de mi oscuridad, es cierto que no pudiste salvar a Hinata, pero ella te salvo cuando nadie se atrevió a hacerlo y por ella debes seguir adelante, recuerda que te pidió Hinata, ser feliz-dijo Tenten.

Naruto abrazo con fuerza a la chica.

-Gracias Ten-chan-dijo el rubio.

La chica respondió al abrazo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del rubio hasta que se durmió.

-Malditos bastardos de Konoha como pudieron dejar tan mal a mi Naruto-kun, ojala que pueda tenerte en mis manos maldita puta cabeza de chicle para matarte yo misma-dijo con rabia la experta en armas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

espero que hasta ahora les guste la historia, me gustaria que comenten para saber su opinion.

saludos.


	8. Chapter 8 El viaje al pasado

Capitulo 8 El Viaje al Pasado.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada Naruto despertó y se encontró con que Tenten se había dormido abrazándolo el rubio se paro con sumo cuidado, cargo a la chica y la llevo al cuarto que desde esa noche seria de ellos, le quito la bata y la acomodo en la cama le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Gracias Ten-chan, te prometo cuidarte-dijo el rubio.

El rubio se acostó al lado de la chica y la abrazo durmiéndose casi al instante. Al día siguiente Tenten se sorprendió encontrarse en la cama y se sorprendió más de encontrar al rubio a su lado abrazándola, la chica sonrió al ver como dormía el rubio, ella se acomodo mejor y beso tiernamente la mejilla del rubio.

-Descansa mi amor, te lo mereces-dijo la chica.

La pareja durmió hasta casi mediodía, la primera en despertar fue Tenten y se quedo mirando el rostro de Naruto, le pareció tierno verlo dormir tan apacible, rato después despertó el rubio y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tenten mirándolo fijamente, ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa, ambos se levantaron, se ducharon juntos y luego comieron algo ligero y fueron a ver como estaba Akamaru, al llegar lo encontraron mejor el veterinario les dijo que debía guardar reposo al menos por 20 días ya que eran demasiadas las heridas y había que cuidar que no se infectaran, además aun estaba débil y tenía fiebre .

-Lo siento Akamaru ya oíste al doctor 20 días de reposo luego serás libre de hacer lo que quieras incluso irte en busca de Kiba-le dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El perro solo contesto con un débil ladrido.

-Lo sé amigo es aburrido estar hospitalizado, pero es por tu bien-contesto Naruto.

El perro solo dio un pequeño gruñido de conformidad.

Los dos chicos salieron del veterinario, luego comenzaron a caminar por Suna iban de la mano y no había tristeza en ambos, después fueron a comer con Gaara y su novia además de los hermanos de este, luego regresaron a la casa, Naruto continuo con el estudio del pergamino de Madara y luego se fueron a dormir Tenten decidió que no intentaría nada con Naruto hasta que él estuviera seguro, dado que el daño psicológico que le había provocado sus "queridos amigos" era bastante profundo, ella decidió ayudarlo y lo haría aunque eso significara que todavía el rubio no sería suyo, pero primero era necesario curar las heridas del alma de Naruto.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados Naruto empezaba a sentir que poco a poco sus heridas del alma comenzaban a sanar lentamente.

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano y prepararon sus mochilas para realizar lo que habían planeado, fueron a despedirse de Akamaru diciéndole que volverían pronto a verlo, luego fueron a ver a Gaara.

-Nos vamos Gaara-dijo sin más Naruto.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-Voy a realizar una técnica potencialmente peligrosa esta noche y no quiero que si algo sale mal pueda dañar a gente inocente-explico el rubio.

-Entiendo, pero ten cuidado dado que la alianza aun te necesita a ti y a ti Tenten-dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Gaara-dijo el rubio.

-Tenten por favor cuida que este cabeza hueca no se meta en problemas demasiado peligrosos-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de Naru-chan, no por nada soy su novia-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se fueron de Suna y se adentraron en el desierto una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Suna y no hubieran intrusos a la vista comenzaron los preparativos junto a los últimos rayos de sol, cuando la luna comenzó a aparecer el rubio ya casi estaba listo solo le restaba esperar que la luna llegara a su punto más alto en el cielo nocturno.

-Bueno tú me esperaras aquí Ten-chan-dijo el rubio.

-No Naruto Uzumaki yo iré contigo además si te pasa algo que hare yo sola, y como lo sabré-dijo la castaña.

-Dije que no Ten-chan-dijo serio el rubio.

-No quería llegar a este recurso pero tú me estas obligando Naru-dijo la chica antes de poner una cara tierna-Vamos Naru-chan di que sí.

-Ya dije que no-dijo serio el rubio tratando de no ver la cara de Tenten.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos Narutito-dijo la chica aumentando su cara tierna y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

El rubio sabía que si miraba la cara de Tenten habría perdido.

-Ya te dije Ten-chan…-la chica se había parado de frente al rubio y lo miraba tierna con ojos de cachorrito regañado.

-¿Me dejaras ir contigo Naru-chan?-dijo la castaña.

El Uzumaki estaba perdido había visto la cara de la chica y era demasiado tierna.

-ya…di…dije…que…n….-Naruto trataba de resistirse pero eran cosas de segundos.

-Anda di que si NA-Ru-To-kun-dijo la chica.

-Demonios Ten-chan porque eres así, de acuerdo tu ganas –dijo molesto el rubio ya que había perdido.

La chica estaba feliz, la luna había llegado al punto más alto era el momento de realizar la técnica. Naruto comenzó a realizar una gran cantidad de sellos y debía hacerlo rápido cuando acabo el rubio puso la palma de su mano en el suelo.

-¡Kinjutsu: Portal del tiempo!-grito el rubio.

Inmediatamente empezó a aparecer una enorme puerta cuando termino de salir de la tierra la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente una vez abierta una voz salió de la puerta.

-"Cuidado aquellos que entran en la puerta del tiempo, deben respetar la historia o podrían destruir la continuidad del tiempo"-advirtió la voz.

Los chicos respiraron profundamente en eso comenzó a formarse una especie de remolino los chicos entraron en él, y de pronto el remolino los absorbió y la puerta se cerro, dentro del remolino Naruto y Tenten daban vueltas y más vueltas de repente se volvieron a abrir las puertas, Naruto y Tenten salieron expulsados de la puerta.

-Ten-chan recuérdame decirle a Madara que el viaje en el tiempo es doloroso, mareador y la bajada es peor-dijo el rubio.

-Te lo recordare Naru-chan-dijo adolorida la chica.

Los chicos habían aparecido en un bosque de noche buscaron la luna y se dieron cuenta que la luna llena casi se escondía, de acuerdo al pergamino debemos esperar hasta luna nueva para volver a nuestra época, así que tenemos casi 2 o tres semanas para volver, para convencer a Madara para que nos ayude.

Los chicos se quedaron a dormir entre los árboles que había y pronto cerraron los ojos.

Al día siguiente los despertó el ruido de una risa cercana.


	9. Chapter 9 Descubriendo verdades

Capitulo 9 Descubriendo verdades.

Los chicos se acercaron sigilosamente a la fuente de la risa. A cada paso que daban se daban cuenta que la risa la producía una mujer.

-Jajaja, mi amor que gracioso eres-decía riendo la mujer mientras abrazaba a un hombre.

-Si amor cuando completemos nuestro plan Konoha será nuestra-dijo el hombre.

Los chicos reconocieron al hombre era el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, pero no reconocían a la mujer.

-Tienes razón Tobirama-chan solo debemos deshacernos de esos dos estorbos-dijo la mujer mientras besaba al hombre en el cuello.

-Si Mito-chan, y ya se como nos desharemos de Madara, solo faltan unos detalles jajaja-dijo Tobirama.

-Que listo eres mi cielo, pero no perdamos más tiempo y hazme tuya-pidió la mujer.

Después de eso Mito y Tobirama estuvieron teniendo sexo apasionado y desenfrenado mientras Naruto y Tenten se giraron para no verlos mientras, luego que acabaron se arreglaron las ropas y volvieron a conversar.

-Ya tienes listo el plan Tobirama-chan-dijo Mito.

-Está casi totalmente listo solo falta la aprobación del señor feudal y seré el nuevo Hokage, jajaja-dijo Tobirama.

-Sí y cuando yo hable en contra de Madara el se ira de Konoha, jajaja después deshacernos del otro será sencillo, jajaja-dijo Mito.

-Mi amor mejor será que nos vayamos alguien puede venir-dijo Tobirama.

-Tienes razón, mañana nos vemos aquí de nuevo mi amor-dijo la mujer antes de besar apasionadamente a Tobirama.

Los amantes se fueron y no notaron la presencia de Naruto y Tenten.

-Que malditos-dijo furiosa Tenten.

-Ahora me crees Ten-chan que a Madara le hicieron lo mismo que a mí-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Quién es el otro estorbo?-pregunto la chica.

-Me extraña Ten-chan que no te des cuenta de quien hablaban-dijo el rubio.

-La verdad no se-confeso Tenten.

-Hablaban de Hashirama, ¿Quién mas se les puede oponer aparte de Madara? No por nada una es Mito Uzumaki y el otro Tobirama Senju-explico el rubio.

-Entonces la explicación de que el primer Hokage murió poco tiempo después de la batalla contra Madara producto del agotador combate son mentiras-dijo la chica

-Exacto se me ocurre que lo envenenaron durante la batalla contra Madara con una cantidad mínima de algún poderoso veneno y que como resultado lo debilito y una vez de vuelta en Konoha, ¿Quién lo cuido? Su amada esposa y ella lo termino de matar dándole veneno en sus comidas, luego como una dolida viuda impidió alguna autopsia y el Hokage lo autorizo, nunca se supo que el fue asesinado y no murió por las heridas del combate-explico Naruto.

-Pero que bastardos-dijo molesta Tenten.

-Tienes razón, pero por ahora debemos buscar a Madara-dijo el rubio.

Cuando salieron del bosque lo primero que vieron fue que estaban en la cima del monte Hokage. Y solo existía la cara de Hashirama.

-Al menos no tenemos que buscar Konoha-dijo sarcástica Tenten.

Bajaron del monte y caminaron entre la gente y buscaron por las calles. Después de más de una hora buscándolo por las calles, Naruto siguió el consejo de Tenten, después de que ella se lo repitiese al menos en 5 ocasiones. El rubio decidió preguntar.

Al fin encontró a un shinobi.

-Disculpa amigo me podrías decir ¿Dónde podría encontrar a Madara Uchiha?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues existen dos lugares donde a esta hora podría encontrarse Madara-sama, uno es la mansión Uchiha y el otro lugar es con Hashirama-sama-dijo el shinobi.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la mansión Uchiha? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Hashirama Senju?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues la mansión Uchiha es esa de la esquina y media calle mas allá esta la mansión Senju, y si no están en la mansión Senju deberían estar en la torre Hokage-dijo el shinobi.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el rubio.

Naruto y Tenten se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha, al llegar los guardias los detuvieron.

-¿Qué buscan en la mansión Uchiha?-pregunto un guardia activando su Sharingan.

-Buscamos a Madara Uchiha necesitamos hablar con él, es algo urgente-dijo Naruto.

-Mi hermano no se encuentra en este momento-dijo una voz saliendo por la puerta.

-Izuna-sama-dijeron con respeto los guardias.

-¿Dónde podríamos encontrarlo?-pregunto Tenten.

-Debería estar junto a Hashirama-san en la torre Hokage-contesto Izuna.

-Muchas gracias, vamos Ten-chan-dijo respetuosamente el rubio.

-Espera un momento aun no me has dicho tu nombre-dijo Izuna.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y mi novia se llama Tenten Namikaze-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Tenten se sonrojo al máximo.

-Si aparece mi hermano pronto yo le diré que lo buscas Naruto, por cierto mi nombre es Izuna Uchiha, soy el hermano menor de Madara-dijo el hermano menor de Madara.

-Es un gusto Izuna-san en otro momento me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo el rubio mientras se iba corriendo acompañado por Tenten.

Al poco rato Naruto llego a la torre Hokage y pidió ser recibido por Hashirama, el Hokage no tuvo inconvenientes en recibirlo y ahí estaba Madara al lado derecho de Hashirama mientras en el lado izquierdo estaba Tobirama. El hermano del Hokage le dio una mirada fría y cargada de instinto asesino, pero al rubio ni siquiera le molesto, es mas él le dio en respuesta una mirada mucho más fría y el instinto asesino que envió hizo que Tobirama diera un paso hacia atrás, Hashirama y Madara vieron divertidos la escena ya que era costumbre del hermano del Hokage lanzar ese tipo de miradas y el instinto asesino, nadie había osado oponérsele y ahora el joven shinobi se le había opuesto y lo había hecho retroceder.

-Vaya, vaya hasta que al fin alguien te gano en tu jueguito Tobi, jajaja-dijo riendo Hashirama.

Madara simplemente sonrió un poco.

-Hashirama no me llames Tobi, sabes que me molesta que me llamen así, en cuanto a ti muchacho ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto Tobirama.

-De ti nada, a quien busco es a ellos dos pero ahora mi prioridad es hablar con Madara-contesto serio.

Hashirama vio al chico estaba serio y algo le decía que no convenía jugar con él.

-Bien Madara tú decides ¿quieres hablar con él o no? Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el Hokage.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y ella es mi novia Tenten Namikaze-dijo el rubio.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo muchacho?-dijo Madara activando su Sharingan.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo pero a solas Madara-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo acompáñame-dijo el Uchiha serio.

Los chicos siguieron al Uchiha.

-Hermano es peligroso que Madara vaya con ese chico deberías mandar a alguien a que los vigile-dijo malicioso Tobirama.

-No creo pero para que dejes de molestar enviare un clon de madera-contesto Hashirama.

Naruto y Tenten siguieron al Uchiha quien los llevo al campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

-Bien tú dirás-dijo serio Madara.

-Dame un segundo-Naruto se cubrió con el chakra de Kurama y extendió el área de percepción y detecto a un espía. Naruto lanzo un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva al árbol que ocultaba al espía, que cayó al suelo producto de la explosión, Madara se acerco al espía.

-Hashirama si esto es una idea de Tobirama dile que no me gusta que me espíen-dijo el Uchiha antes de deshacer el clon de madera.

-Ahora sí, Madara lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave y dudo que me creas-dijo el rubio.

-Dímelo y decidiré si creerte o no luego de eso-respondió el Uchiha.

-Veras yo vengo del futuro, en mi tiempo yo te combatí ya que fuiste resucitado mediante el Edo Tensei por un sujeto llamado Kabuto, en el momento final de la batalla tu me encerraste en tu Tsukuyomi y me hiciste una advertencia, de que mis amigos me traicionarían, sinceramente yo no te creí, sin embargo tu advertencia se hizo realidad, todos los que consideraba mis amigos, mis hermanos me traicionaron de la manera más ruin-dijo con dolor el rubio.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Veras antes de liberarme del Tsukuyomi tu me diste la ubicación de un pergamino con una técnica con esa técnica pude volver al pasado, he venido a devolverte el favor vengo a advertirte y a solicitar tu ayuda-dijo el rubio.

-Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Cómo se llama la técnica y donde la deje escondida?-pregunto el Uchiha.

- Kinjutsu: Portal del tiempo, y la tenias escondida en el ojo derecho de la cara de Hashirama-respondió el rubio.

-De acuerdo lo que dices es cierto, ahora ¿Qué me venias advertir?-dijo mas convencido el Uchiha.

-Te venia advertir sobre Mito Uzumaki y Tobirama Senju ellos te traicionaran además Konoha te traicionara también, y hoy he descubierto algo que es cuando menos grave-dijo el rubio.

-Pero ¿Por qué me adviertes?-dijo serio el Uchiha.

-Madara se que tú no eres mala persona pero cuando te enfrentes a la traición tu rumbo cambiara te hará alguien cruel incluso con un odio inmenso-comenzó a explicar el rubio-sin embargo yo te ofrezco algo que no podrías obtener en tu tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el Uchiha.

-Venganza contra la aldea que te traiciono y traicionara a Hashirama, y un lugar donde comenzar de cero, un lugar donde puedas vivir tranquilo y donde formar tu familia-dijo el rubio.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo que Konoha traicionara a Hashirama?-pregunto sorprendió Madara.

-Quizás la aldea en si no, pero Mito Uzumaki y Tobirama Senju si lo traicionaran-dijo escuetamente el rubio.

-Entonces que yo me vaya de la aldea es parte de un plan mayor para deshacerse de Hashirama y tomar el control de Konoha-comento Madara.

-Así es-respondió Naruto.

-Si lo que dices es cierto deberíamos advertirle a Hashirama-comento el Uchiha.

-No creo que funcione, por lo que pude ver Hashirama se parece a mi confía en todos, a menos que vea pruebas reales de un engaño, por eso tu eres peligroso Madara, tu por naturaleza eres desconfiado y si no fuera por Hashirama tu no confiarías en Tobirama, se por lo tanto que aun no confías del todo en mí, pero tengo un método para que me creas-explico el rubio.

-¿Cuál?-dijo el Uchiha.

-Primero que nada prométeme que veas lo que veas no intervendrás, dado que podrías afectar la historia-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo serio Madara.

-Mañana ven a la cima del monte Hokage al amanecer, y veras que no te miento-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-contesto el Uchiha.


	10. Chapter 10 La mañana de las verdades

Capitulo 10 La mañana de las verdades y las mentiras.

Madara paso el resto del día pensando en lo que le había dicho el rubio, eran cosas muy graves y no por nada dejaban de ser verdad, el conocía la naturaleza retorcida de Tobirama, pero aun no podía creer que su amada Mito fuera igual.

Llego a media tarde Madara llego a la mansión Uchiha, lo estaba esperando su hermano.

-Buenas tardes Madara-niisan-dijo Izuna.

-Hola Izuna-dijo distraídamente el Uchiha mayor.

-Niisan esta mañana, dos chicos te andaban buscando-dijo Izuna.

-Si lo sé ya hable con ellos-dijo distraídamente Madara.

-¿Que pasa Niisan?-dijo preocupado el Uchiha menor.

-Izuna si tú quisieras controlar Konoha ¿Qué harías?-pregunto Madara.

-Pues me desharía de quienes serian un problema, en este caso tú y Hashirama-san, y en menor medida Tobirama, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Niisan?-dijo Izuna.

-Por nada solo curiosidad-dijo el mayor de los hermanos y entro a su estudio.

Una vez solo el Uchiha comenzó a pensar.

-"Lo que dijo Naruto no deja de tener lógica, pero ¿Por qué Tobirama y Mito traicionarían a Hashirama?-pensaba una y otra vez el Uchiha.

De repente golpeo el escritorio se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la ventana, será posible que hasta mi familia me traicione, de pronto el Uchiha reparo en un papel que sobresalía de un libro, pensó que era un libro que Izuna había tomado ya que tenia la mala costumbre de doblar las esquinas mas afuera del libro.

-Con un demonio Izuna cuando será el día que aprenda a no doblar las hojas de los libros-dijo Madara molesto ya que no le gustaba que maltrataran los libros.

El Uchiha tomo el libro y al abrirlo en la página de donde sobresalía el papel. Se encontró que no era una hoja del libro sino que era un documento, después de leerlo, su furia aumento.

-¡Izuna! ¡Izuna!-empezó a gritar el Uchiha.

Rápidamente apareció su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Niisan?-dijo el hermano menor.

-¡ ¿Me podrías explicar con un demonio que hace este documento oculto en este libro?!-grito furioso Madara.

-¿Qué documento?-pregunto Izuna confundido.

-¡Este!-contesto el Uchiha lanzándole el papel a Izuna.

-Pero yo no sé como llego este documento ahí Niisan-dijo asustado Izuna.

-Es la respuesta que le pedí hace más de un año al líder del clan Uzumaki de porque rechazo mi propuesta de matrimonio con Mito-dijo Madara parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

-Pero te juro que yo nunca había visto este documento, además los únicos que entran en este cuarto eres tú y la nana Natsuki quien se encarga de limpiarlo, nadie mas-dijo Izuna visiblemente asustado.

-Tráeme a Natsuki ahora-ordeno Madara visiblemente molesto.

A los diez minutos llego una anciana acompañando a Izuna. Natsuki prácticamente había criado a Madara y a Izuna, ella los quería mucho casi los consideraba sus hijos.

-Para que me llama mi niño Madara-dijo la anciana.

-Nana Natsuki, ¿tu escondiste este documento en este libro?-pregunto serio Madara.

-Por supuesto que no mi niño se lo puntilloso que eres con tus cosas desde niño lo has sido y dime ¿para qué tendría que ocultar un documento que va dirigido a ti?-dijo la anciana.

-Lo que pasa nana Natsuki es que acabo de encontrar este documento escondido en un libro, y es un documento que debí haber visto hace más de un año-explico Madara.

Más de un año-dijo Natsuki como recordando algo, luego agrego-sabes mi niño Madara hace aproximadamente un año vino ese chico Senju.

-¿Cuál? ¿Hashirama?-pregunto Madara.

-No, Hashirama-chan es divertido y me encanta que venga me hace reír mucho, no el otro el que parece siempre estar pensando cosas no muy buenas-dijo Natsuki.

-Tobirama-dijo Izuna.

-El mismo, yo estaba limpiando el cuarto cuando apareció y me dijo que tu le habías pedido que buscara un documento que necesitabas urgentemente y estuvo revolviendo tus cosas, luego me pidió un vaso de agua supuestamente por que tenía que tomarse un medicamento, cuando volví con el agua el ya se había ido-concluyo la anciana.

-Ese bastardo-dijo molesto Madara y dándole un fuerte golpe en el escritorio.

-Ya puedes retirarte Nana Natsuki y perdona el mal rato-dijo más calmado Madara.

La anciana se fue y dejo a los dos hermanos solos.

-Naruto tenía razón-dijo serio el Uchiha mayor.

-Niisan ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico llamado Naruto?-pregunto Izuna.

-Nada, puedes retirarte-dijo secamente Madara.

Luego de la revelación del documento y que Tobirama había escondido dicho documento Madara empezó a desconfiar de todos, era una pequeña prueba pero no dejaba de ser valiosa.

El resto del día Madara lo paso encerrado en su despacho, pensando en que hacer, ni siquiera fue a cenar, se fue a dormir temprano ya que quería ver la prueba que Naruto le presentaría.

Al día siguiente al amanecer estaban Madara junto a Tenten y Naruto.

-Bien Naruto vine como querías, ahora me dirás ¿Cuál es tu prueba?-dijo serio el Uchiha.

-No es necesario que te la diga tu lo veras con tus propios ojos, lo único que tengo que pedirte son dos cosas-dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Cuáles?-dijo serio Madara.

-La primera es que a partir de ahora escondas tu chakra y tú presencia, y una vez que lleguen nuestros invitados quiero que tú veas lo que veas no ataques-dijo serio Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Madara que no se imaginaba que miraría.

Un par de horas después apareció Mito, Madara iba a ir donde ella pero Naruto lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza, pocos minutos después llego Tobirama.

-Al fin llegas mi amor-dijo Mito antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

-Perdona mi amor, pero el imbécil numero uno de Konoha quería que desayunara con el ya que su esposa había salido, jajaja-respondió Tobirama.

-Si jajaja, el muy idiota cree que fui a ver a los huérfanos, jajaja-respondió Mito.

-Bueno yo soy huérfano, ya mis padres murieron en la guerra, jajaja-dijo Tobirama.

-Pobrecito mi huerfanito, Mito-sama te cuidara-dijo seductora la mujer.

Ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras Tobirama recorría el cuerpo de la Uzumaki con sus manos. Madara en tanto estaba que hervía de rabia, la mujer que amaba era una vulgar puta traicionera.

Los amantes pararon unos segundos.

-Tobi-chan ya tienes todo listo para deshacernos del imbécil numero dos-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba el pelo de Tobirama.

-Por supuesto Mito-chan el bastardo de Madara caerá solo, el único que lo seguiría seria el idiota de su hermano Izuna y la vieja puta de Natsuki el resto del clan le teme y quiere deshacerse de él-dijo Tobirama.

Luego de eso la pareja iban a hacer el amor estaban medios desnudos cuando Madara no aguanto más y salió de entre los arbustos.

-Así que le dijiste al padre de Mito que ella se casaría conmigo, y luego se la diste a tu hermano, no conforme con eso Tobirama ahora engañas a tu propio hermano con su esposa-dijo molesto Madara.

-Engañarlo, jajaja, ella nunca ha sido de él, Madara, Mito todo este tiempo ha sido mi mujer el imbécil de mi hermano no le ha puesto ni un dedo encima a mi mujer-dijo con tono de burla Tobirama.

-Así es Madara-kun, yo he sido la mujer de Tobirama por años de hecho el es el padre de mis hijos, y es gracioso ver como el imbécil cree que los hijos de Tobirama son de él, es patético igual que tu, jajaja-dijo la mujer.

Madara activo su Sharingan y luego creo el Mangekyo Sharingan. Los amantes retrocedieron ante esto.

-Los acabare aquí y ahora-dijo el Uchiha-¡Gokakyu no Jutsu!

El Jutsu de fuego impacto en las ropas de los amantes, ahora el Uchiha miraba furioso a Mito y Tobirama. Naruto aunque no quería decidió intervenir.

-Detente Madara ellos no lo valen-dijo el rubio sujetando al Uchiha.

Madara entendió que Naruto tenía razón y se fue acompañado por el rubio y su novia.

A medio camino el trío se detuvo, Madara golpeo un árbol.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Como se atrevieron a burlarse de mí y de Hashirama confiábamos en ellos!-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

-Cálmate Madara lo mejor será hablar con Hashirama-opino Naruto.

-Cierto Madara-san lo mejor será hablar con el Hokage y decirle la verdad antes de que ellos puedan usarlo contra ti-comento Tenten.

-Tienen razón eso hare, Tenten ese es tu nombre ¿no es así?-pregunto Madara, la chica asintió-podrías ir a la mansión Uchiha y decirle a mi hermano que me espere afuera de la torre Hokage-dijo Madara.

-Por supuesto parto de inmediato-dijo la chica.

Cuando Madara y Naruto llegaron a la torre Hokage fueron de inmediato a la oficina de Hashirama. Al llegar se encontraron con que Hashirama gritaba furioso.

Madara abrió la puerta, Hashirama lo vio con odio.

-Madara ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?-dijo furioso el Senju.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto Madara.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Madara, intentaste violar a mi esposa eres un animal-dijo furioso Hashirama.

Naruto reparo que en una esquina estaba Tobirama sonriendo.

-Veo que le vinieron con el cuento, pero es solo eso un cuento-dijo serio Naruto.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo jovencito así que no te metas-dijo el Hokage mandando toneladas de instinto asesino.

-Tiene que ver conmigo porque yo estaba con Madara cuando encontramos a su hermano y a su esposa besándose y a punto de tener sexo en la cima del monte Hokage-dijo el rubio serio.

-Es mentira-dijo Tobirama.

-En lo personal Hokage-sama yo dudaría de una persona que a cada persona que entra en su despacho le lanza una mirada atemorizante y le envía su miserable instinto asesino-comento Naruto.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice este joven Tobirama?-pregunto molesto Hashirama.

-Por supuesto que no, no acabas de oír que estaba con el maldito de Madara que intento violar a tu esposa-dijo Tobirama con seguridad.

-Obvio que lo va negar Hashirama-san a él no le conviene la verdad-dijo el rubio, luego agrego-pero eso no es nuevo en Konoha aquí las mentiras son la que importan los engaños son los que gobiernan, no estoy aquí para que se me juzgue, así que me retiro, y tu Tobirama, agradece que no quiero eliminarte-dijo el rubio mandando muchísimo instinto asesino que hizo retroceder a Tobirama y sudar a Hashirama, luego mirando al Uchiha-yo que tu Madara me iría de esta miserable aldea, esta aldea no merece a alguien como tú, para que la proteja, lo mismo va para ti Hashirama.

Naruto comenzó a salir pero Tobirama se lo impidió.

-Crees que me asustas mocoso-dijo molesto el Senju.

-Jajaja, crees remotamente que puedes derrotarme imbécil, se de tus capacidades por lo tanto tengo la ventaja, se que puedes usar el agua a tu antojo, pero yo estoy en un nivel completamente diferente al tuyo, los únicos que podrían desafiarme están en esta habitación y no eres tu uno de ellos-dijo molesto el rubio y termino de salir.

Madara medito la situación y le encontró la razón al rubio.

-Veo que llevo las de perder Hashirama, Naruto tiene razón lo mejor es irme de esta aldea, lo único que puedo decirte es que te cuides de Mito y tu Tobirama, en cuanto a ti Tobirama agradece la presencia de tu hermano ya que por el respeto que le tengo no voy a eliminarte aquí y ahora pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos será todo distinto-Madara miro a Tobirama con su Mangekyo Sharingan, luego se volteo a Hashirama-adiós amigo-dijo el Uchiha y salió de la habitación.

Hashirama estaba confundido no sabía quién le decía la verdad y quien mentía, pero él estaba decidido a saber la verdad.


	11. Chapter 11 Madara, Hashirama Parte 1

Capitulo 11 Madara, Hashirama un nuevo destino Primera parte.

Al salir de la torre Hokage Madara se encontró con Izuna, le conto lo que había sucedido y que había decidido irse de Konoha, Izuna le dijo que él se iría con el pero él debía quedarse para cuidar a la anciana Natsuki, y que cuando se instalara, el los llamaría, después de despedirse de su hermano el Uchiha mayor se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha, miro por última vez la aldea que había fundado con su amigo Hashirama y sin voltear hacia atrás se alejo de la aldea, la rabia crecía a cada momento en Madara, lo habían traicionado, pero él estaba preparado para eso, pero a pesar de eso dolía y mucho.

Hashirama en tanto seguía en su despacho pensando quien le mentía y quien le decía la verdad.

-No pienses más en eso Hashirama, Madara solo es un maldito bastardo que intento abusar de tu esposa, y más encima tengo pruebas que intentaba asesinarte-dijo Tobirama.

-Está bien Tobirama tráeme mañana las pruebas y si son ciertas actuare en consecuencia, ahora déjame solo-dijo cansinamente Hashirama.

-Como digas hermano-contesto Tobirama, al salir esbozo una sonrisa.

Naruto en tanto espero pacientemente que Tobirama se fuera una vez que se fue el rubio se dirigió al despacho del Hokage.

-Tobirama te dije que quería estar solo-dijo Hashirama molesto.

-Perdón pero no soy ese traidor-dijo Naruto entrando al despacho acompañado por Tenten.

-Eres tu jovencito, dime ¿Qué quieres y que buscas?-dijo Hashirama.

-¿Qué quiero? Es simple, quiero tu ayuda, ¿Qué busco? Hacer justicia, Ten-chan espérame con Madara, por favor-respondió Naruto.

Tenten salio en busca del Uchiha no muy convencida. Hashirama vio el rostro de Naruto y se vio a sí mismo, pero había en los ojos el rubio un brillo de desilusión, rabia y deseo de venganza y esa era la pequeña diferencia.

-¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?-dijo el Senju.

-Necesito tu ayuda para vengarme de Konoha-dijo sin más el rubio.

- ¿Por qué crees que te ayudare a destruir esta aldea?-dijo serio Hashirama.

-Jajaja, Hashirama como guerrero eres insuperable pero como yo pecas de inocente, no ves mas allá de la punta de tu nariz, Hashirama tú también eres victima de todo esto pero lamentablemente no te das cuenta, ya que quienes manejan los hilos te prefieren en la ignorancia a que te des cuenta de lo que te rodea, y el que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba acaba de irse de la aldea-dijo Naruto.

Hashirama miro serio al Uzumaki.

-Todavía no contestas mi pregunta-dijo serio el Senju.

-Te diré la verdad solamente cuando estemos a solas Hashirama-contesto el rubio con una mirada seria.

Hashirama lo pensó un momento.

-De acuerdo retírense-ordeno Hashirama a sus guardaespaldas escondidos.

Ellos se fueron a regañadientes una vez que se fueron Naruto le pidió al Hokage poner sellos silenciadores, este lo hizo.

-Bien ahora me dirás toda la verdad-dijo serio el Senju.

-Bien para empezar no soy de este tiempo-comenzó a contar Naruto-vengo del futuro, hace poco más de seis meses terminamos de luchar la cuarta guerra ninja, era la alianza shinobi contra un grupo llamado Akatsuki cuya misión era meter el mundo en un Genjutsu eterno con ayuda del Juubi, fue una guerra horrible, Akatsuki logro capturar a 7 de los 9 Biju de hecho yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, la guerra fue horrible, afortunadamente logramos vencer a Madara, pero Madara me atrapo en un Genjutsu antes de ser derrotado y me explico porque había hecho lo que hizo y me advirtió que mis amigos, mis apreciados amigos me traicionarían, lamentablemente tenía razón.

-Madara tiene ese don de no equivocarse, pero eso no es todo ¿no es así?-pregunto Hashirama.

-Exacto, luego de que la mujer que yo consideraba mi madre me traiciono, mi amigos me traicionaron también, no me quedaba nada, yo que había arriesgado mi vida por ellos y por Konoha en muchas ocasiones no obtuve nada ni siquiera un gracias, salvo una petición al Raikage que me asesinara, afortunadamente el Raikage me respetaba por lo que había hecho en la cuarta guerra ninja-conto el rubio.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?-dijo apesadumbrado el Hokage.

-Acaso no acabas de hacerle lo mismo a Madara, el te estaba contando la verdad, pero tú no le creíste, si hubieras tenido dudas no te costaba nada iniciar una investigación y la verdad habría salido a la luz, tu traicionaste a tu fiel amigo-dijo el Uzumaki.

Ante lo dicho por Naruto Hashirama quedo en shock, era verdad todo lo dicho por el rubio.

-En todo caso hay una forma en la que usted Hokage-sama puede saber la verdad-comento Naruto.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Hashirama.

-Invente un viaje falso y vuelva de improviso le aseguro que lo que encontrara lo dejara sin palabras-sugirió el rubio.

-De acuerdo eso hare, diré que voy a dejarte a Iwa dado que eres un criminal peligroso y buscado y de paso me reuniré con el Tsuchikage que estaré una semana fuera-dijo Hashirama.

-Bien pensado, espero que cuando vuelva este preparado para lo que vera-dijo el Uzumaki.

Luego de media hora hablando sobre su plan Hashirama mando llamar a su hermano urgentemente, mientras Naruto creaba un clon para avisarle a Tenten que él estaría detenido como espía por un día y que no se preocupara. Obviamente Tenten se preocupo por Naruto y prometió golpearlo cuando apareciera ya que en un arranque de furia zamarreo al clon tan fuerte que lo deshizo y eso hizo aumentar el enojo de la experta en armas.

-Creo que si sobrevivo no será por mucho-comento Naruto mientras esperaban junto a Hashirama a Tobirama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el Senju.

-Porque a mi novia no le gusto el plan y quedo furiosa-explico depresivo el Uzumaki al saber que su novia lo haría picadillo cuando lo volviera a ver.

-Jajaja, mujeres, sí que son complicadas, jajaja-rio Hashirama.

Al poco rato apareció Tobirama.

-Me mandaste llamar hermano-dijo Tobirama.

-Si hermano acabo de descubrir que este chico es un delincuente muy peligroso de Iwa por lo tanto y dado que Madara se fue de la aldea lo llevare personalmente de vuelta a su aldea y así aprovecho de hablar con el Tsuchikage por el asunto de la alianza que queríamos formar, además necesito que te quedes a cargo de la aldea ya que como Madara se fue tu deberás asumir como Nidaime Hokage-explico Hashirama.

-No te defraudare hermano-dijo Tobirama feliz.

-Lo sé Tobi, solo faltaría la aprobación del feudal del fuego y tú serás el Hokage, creo que en la misión que emprenderé me demorare una semana así que no te preocupes, partiré mañana al amanecer mientras que nuestro huésped se quede en nuestra mejor celda-dijo el Hokage.

Tobirama sonrió siniestramente.

-Vamos maldita escoria-dijo Tobirama empujando al Uzumaki.

-¡Me las pagaras Hashirama!-grito Naruto antes de salir del despacho para darle peso a su actuación.

Una vez solo el Hokage sonrió con lo que había hecho Naruto.

-"Que buena actuación si no lo supiera le hubiera creído, jajaja"-pensó el Senju.

Tobirama empujo a Naruto hasta la celda más profunda de la prisión donde lo dejo encadenado, luego se giro y mirando al Uzumaki.

-No que estabas en un nivel diferente al mío-dijo el Senju con odio mientras golpeaba a Naruto en el estomago-no que si querías podías destruirme-dijo mientras volvía a golpear el estomago del rubio-que los únicos que estaban a tu nivel eran los imbéciles de mi hermano y Madara-dijo Tobirama dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago al rubio.

-Y esto es lo que puede hacer el poderoso Tobirama Senju, atacar a su oponente que esta esposado sin poder defenderse, eres basura Tobirama-dijo Naruto con una mirada glacial que helaba hasta los huesos.

-No me asustas bastardo-dijo seguro el Senju.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Naruto antes de soltarse de una de las esposas.

El Senju miro atónito la escena y decidió no seguir jugando con el joven y salió rápidamente de la celda.

-Jajaja, maldito cobarde-dijo el rubio una vez solo.

Mientras Tobirama se alejaba iba feliz el estúpido de su hermano finalmente le daría lo que deseaba el puesto de Hokage y sin Madara que protegiera al estúpido de Hashirama, él y Mito podrían acabarlo en cualquier momento, rápidamente fue a contarle la noticia a Mito quien lo abrazo y beso feliz porque su amado Tobirama al fin lograría llevar a cabo sus planes.

En tanto en la celda Naruto pensaba las cosas.

-"Kurama ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que hemos descubierto?"-dijo el chico al zorro.

-"¿Te refieres a lo de nuestro tiempo o de este tiempo?"-pregunto el zorro.

-"A ambos"-contesto el chico.

-"Pues veras Naruto, creo que tu decisión es la correcta, pero como lo harás para no cambiar la historia, recuerda la advertencia de antes de entrar al portal del tiempo"-dijo el zorro.

-"Tienes toda la razón ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero eso si Konoha sabrá lo que es el verdadero dolor, hare ver la destrucción que provoco Nagato como una simple brisa de verano, no dejare piedra sobre piedra, exterminare esa estúpida aldea de tal forma que no será más que un recuerdo"-dijo molesto el rubio.

-"Sera interesante ver como lo haces mocoso, con tu cuerpo todo hecho pedazos"-comento burlón el Kyubi.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto el rubio confundido.

-"¿Acaso olvidaste ya lo que dijo cierta persona que te haría cuando te viera?"-dijo sonriendo el zorro.

Naruto sintió un poderoso escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-"Veo que recordaste, jajaja"-dijo riendo el zorro.

* * *

Disculpen la demora en actualizar y como compensación hoy serán dos capítulos en vez de uno.

saludos y comenten para saber que les ha parecido la historia.


	12. Chapter 12 Madara, Hashirama Parte 2

Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el segundo capitulo de hoy, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 12 Madara, Hashirama un nuevo destino segunda parte.

La noche paso tranquila al menos para Naruto ya que sabía que cuando se encontrara con Tenten su vida llegaría hasta ahí, en el mejor de los casos terminaría con un par de huesos rotos, pero todo chamuscado por los sellos explosivos.

Poco antes del amanecer Tobirama apareció con unos 10 ANBUS.

-El poderoso Tobirama no puede venir solo a buscar a un solo prisionero sino que necesita a 10 ANBUS-dijo burlón el rubio.

-¡Silencio basura! Espero que cuando llegues a tu asquerosa aldea te maten de la forma más cruel posible-dijo el Senju siniestramente.

-Jajaja, te gustaría ¿no es así Tobirama? Pero te diré una sola cosa me temen por qué no pueden controlarme soy la peor pesadilla de mi aldea, ellos me traicionaron y pagaran por eso crees que tu hermano podrá llevarme sano y salvo a mi aldea, estas equivocado, pero una vez que acabe con mi aldea, tú sigues en la lista-dijo el rubio respondiendo siniestramente y enviando mucho instinto asesino.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vigilen bien al bastardo!-ordeno el Senju.

Luego de una rápida marcha porque el hermano del Hokage no le parecía seguro seguir con el chico por mucho tiempo, sin embargo algo en su retorcida mente le decía que ojala el rubio matara al imbécil de Hashirama así el se ahorraría trabajo. Al llegar a la puerta Hashirama los estaba esperando.

-Menos mal que llegaste Tobirama ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar-dijo el Hokage amablemente.

-Nos dio un poco de trabajo el bastardo, disculpa la demora, pero crees que será seguro que vayas solo con este criminal-dijo Tobirama para demostrar a los subordinados que estaba preocupado por su hermano.

-Tranquilo hermano es solo un criminal de poca importancia lo llevare rápidamente a su aldea y una vez allá afianzare la alianza con Iwa, nos vemos en una semana, por favor cuida a Mito-chan despídeme de ella también ya que no quise molestarla hoy antes de salir-pidió Hashirama.

Naruto y Hashirama salieron de la aldea antes de irse Naruto miro a Tobirama.

-Hasta pronto Tobi-chan-dijo el rubio mostrándole brevemente el Rinnegan a Tobirama que empezó a sudar pero al pestañar el rubio sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

Hashirama y Naruto caminaron casi todo el día, a media tarde se detuvieron a la orilla de un rio de entre los arbustos salieron dos personas una era Madara y la otra era una chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hashirama-san suélteme por favor no quiero morir aun-dijo asustado el rubio al ver la cara de Tenten.

-Hashirama-sama por favor apártese y déjeme hablar con mi novio-dijo la chica con un aura oscura incluso Madara se aparto a una distancia segura.

-Por favor Hashirama-san, Madara-san ayúdenme-pidió Naruto sudando.

-Mi madre me enseño a no inmiscuirme en peleas de enamorados-dijo Hashirama.

-Parece que me enferme porque no oigo nada-dijo Madara.

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-comenzó a decir Tenten-me puedes explicar ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ese estúpido plan?-pregunto la chica mientras sacaba un pergamino.

Naruto comenzó a encomendarse a todos los dioses, Hashirama y Madara miraban sorprendidos como el chico le tenía miedo a su novia y no entendían el porqué, hasta que Tenten extendió todo el pergamino mientras daba un gran salto al momento se escucho una explosión y del cielo cayo una lluvia de Kunai afortunadamente para el grupo no traían sellos explosivos, Naruto rodo, hacia movimientos extraños eludiendo los kunai, mientras el Senju y el Uchiha tenían una gota en la frente y hacían la nota mental de no molestar a la chica sobre todo si estaban atados como el rubio un agotado Naruto quedo tirado boca arriba a la orilla del rio y quedaban cinco kunai uno cayo al lado derecho de su cara el otro al lado izquierdo el tercero a un lado de su tronco el cuarto al lado opuesto y el ultimo a escasos centímetros de su masculinidad clavados en la arena.

Eso fue mucho para el rubio quien se desmayo.

La chica seria se acerco a Naruto y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

-¡Despierta Naruto me debes una explicación!-dijo molesta aun la chica.

-Si es listo no se despertara-comento Madara, Hashirama solo asintió.

Naruto abrió un poco lo ojos a ver si Tenten había acabado su regaño pero se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

-No es listo-dijo Madara.

Tenten miraba a Naruto con intenciones homicidas pero el rubio se le encendió la ampolleta para salvarse de la situación, inesperadamente beso apasionadamente a la chica, quien sorprendida al principio se dejo llevar empujando al rubio sobre la arena, pero sea coincidencia o a propósito Naruto quedo encima de una piedra que se le clavaba en la espalda quería quejarse el rubio pero tenía miedo que Tenten volviera a atacarlo así que aguanto estoicamente.

-Eso también podría funcionar-Dijo Madara antes de interrumpir el beso de Naruto y Tenten, luego agrego-pueden continuar más tarde ahora tenemos que planear como le mostraremos la verdad a Hashirama.

-Tiene razón Madara-san-dijo la chica antes de soltar a Naruto.

Los cuatro planearon todo cuidadosamente Madara se quedaría con Tenten y buscarían refugio en alguna cueva, Naruto regresaría en tanto con Hashirama y verían si lo que dijo Madara es cierto. El rubio y el Senju caminaron la mitad de la noche y entraron en la aldea subrepticiamente, nadie los vio entrar.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hicieron se acomodaron frente a la oficina del Hokage a las 8 apareció Tobirama pero no venia solo lo acompañaba Mito Uzumaki, hasta ahí todo normal hasta que en menos de 5 minutos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente Mito tiro todas las cosas del escritorio al suelo y se acostó encima, Hashirama vio como su hermano, su propio hermano besaba a su esposa, vio como Tobirama la desnudaba, vio como ella gemía de placer, pero aun faltaba lo peor. Tobirama comenzó a tener sexo con la esposa de su hermano encima del escritorio. Hashirama apretaba los puños con furia, Naruto le toco el hombro.

Después del sexo Tobirama se sentó en la silla del Hokage y Mito se sentó a ahorcajadas encima de él mientras se besaban.

-¿Crees que el imbécil haya muerto?-dijo Mito.

-no creo pero igual no le queda mucho tiempo, jajaja-respondió Tobirama.

-A propósito mi amor tus hijos te mandan saludos-dijo risueña la Uzumaki.

-Diles que los extraño y que pronto su verdadero padre vivirá con ustedes como la familia que somos-dijo el Senju besando a la Uzumaki.

-Vámonos-dijo suavemente Naruto.

Hashirama quería entrar y matarlos a ambos pero era mejor hacer lo que el chico pedía se fueron furtivamente y llegaron a la cueva que habían acondicionado Tenten y Madara una vez de vuelta Hashirama se sentó en un rincón y comenzó a llorar. Madara se iba a acercar pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-Necesita desahogarse-dijo el rubio.

-Creo que tienes razón-respondió el Uchiha.

Media hora después Hashirama se levanto su mirada había cambiado era seria y realmente era atemorizante.

-¿Aun crees que Madara mentía?-pregunto sin más Naruto.

-NO, lo siento Madara tenias la razón, espero que me perdones-dijo el Senju.

-Para eso están los amigos-dijo el Uchiha poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hashirama.

-Bien Naruto tienes mucho que explicarnos-dijo Hashirama serio.

Naruto comenzó a contarles su vida, los desprecios, los golpes todo lo que le hicieron los aldeanos cuando era un niño, luego su lucha por defender Konoha y por último la cuarta guerra ninja y como terminaron las cosas para él. Decir que Madara estaba molesto era decir poco estaba furioso, lo mismo que Hashirama, como la gente había sido tan estúpida para culpar a un niño por algo que no pidió ser, luego estaban asqueados por lo que habían hecho los amigos del rubio.

-Ahora tenemos un solo problema-dijo el rubio.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron Hashirama y Madara.

-La historia-dijo Naruto.

-¿La historia?-preguntaron Tenten, Hashirama y Madara.

-Sí, no puedo llevármelos así como así dado que cambiaria la historia, sin embargo se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los otros tres ansiosos.

-Rinnegan-contesto el rubio.

-Naruto es una excelente idea pero hay un pequeño gran problema, ninguno tiene el Rinnegan-dijo Hashirama.

-No es así Hashirama-san, Naruto-kun lo tiene-respondió Tenten.

-¡Quee!-gritaron a la vez el Uchiha y el Senju.

-Rinnegan-dijo el rubio al cerrar sus ojos al abrirlos sus ojos habían cambiado a unos ojos violetas con anillos.

Madara y Hashirama quedaron helados frente a ellos estaba el Doujutsu mas fuerte y que se creía perdido, el mítico Rinnegan, Hashirama abría y cerraba los ojos sin poder creerlo, en tanto Madara sutilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta se pellizco para asegurarse que no era un sueño.

-De acuerdo tienes el Rinnegan pero ¿para qué lo usaras?-pregunto Madara.

-Fácil creare copias de ustedes dos con eso no afectare la historia y la historia seguirá su curso, mientras los originales viajan conmigo al futuro para destruir a la corrupta aldea de Konoha, claro si quieren ayudarme-dijo el rubio desactivando el Rinnegan.

-Yo te acompañare Naruto quiero ver ese mundo donde todas las aldeas ninjas están unidas, donde la paz sea verdadera-dijo serio Madara.

-Después de lo que vi hoy no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo Hashirama.

De repente sienten un ruido acercándose. Los cuatro se ponen en posición defensiva listos para atacar, de pronto de entre los arbustos aparece Izuna.

-Con un demonio Niisan, no podías escoger un camino con menos espinas-dijo Izuna sacándose de entre el pelo y la ropa varias ramas de zarzas.

-Bueno si hubieras tomado el camino correcto no estarías cubierto de espinas-dijo Madara serio señalando al lado opuesto al que venía Izuna.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo Izuna.

-Bien ¿Qué te trae aquí?-pregunto Madara.

-El clan te desterró hermano por traición al clan y a Konoha, eso provoco que nana Natsuki tuviera un desmayo, cuando el médico llego nana Natsuki ya había muerto, según el médico una fuerte impresión la mato, ella sabía que tenía que cuidarse dado que su corazón estaba débil-concluyo Izuna.

-¿Qué paso contigo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Al ser hermano del traidor me exiliaron también-dijo Izuna.

Una lagrima traicionera escapo de los ojos de Madara, inconscientemente activo su Sharingan que empezó a girar hasta convertirse en un Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¡Malditos!-grito Madara golpeando fuertemente un muro de la cueva.

-Tranquilízate hermano-pidió Izuna.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice? Si mi propia familia me traiciono-dijo furioso Madara.

En eso se escuchan voces que se acercan a la cueva y en eso Izuna grito.

-¡Aquí están!

Los cuatro que estaban anteriormente en la cueva se miraron sorprendidos Izuna había traicionado a su propio hermano.

-¡Rápido vengan!-grito nuevamente Izuna.

Rápidamente la entrada de la cueva se lleno de al menos 20 persona la mitad eran Uchiha y la otra mitad ANBUS de Konoha.

-Así que también traicionas a tu hermano-dijo sombríamente Naruto.

-Yo no lo veo como traición, digamos que es solo un intercambio-respondió muy suelto de cuerpo Izuna.

-¿Un intercambio?-pregunto Tenten.

-Si intercambio la vida de mi hermano por el puesto de líder del clan Uchiha, así de simple-dijo Izuna.

-Konoha está más corrompida de lo que creía-dijo con pesar Hashirama.

-No te preocupes Hashirama-san tu también morirás llevare tu cabeza a Mito y Tobirama, ellos estarán felices, por cierto hermano, la vieja te espera en el infierno, jajaja-comento Izuna.

-Ya veo así que mataste a una pobre anciana que seguramente defendió a Madara son unos asquerosos traidores pero me asegurare que tu ambición no se cumpla Izuna-dijo calmado Naruto.

-Así y ¿Cómo lo harás? Están atrapados en una cueva, no puedes usar ninguna técnica poderosa sin que destruyas la cueva, jajaja-respondió el Uchiha menor.

-Con esto-dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos lentamente-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-dijo Naruto.

Izuna no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para pestañear ya que una enorme fuerza lo saco de la cueva junto a los otros una vez en campo abierto las posibilidades de sobrevivencia de los asesinos eran mínimas.

Izuna había pasado de la absoluta confianza al más absoluto miedo, había visto los ojos del rubio y eran el legendario Rinnegan, ahora a la luz del día los ojos de Madara mostraron el Mangekyo Sharingan en todo su esplendor, además estaba el temible Hashirama Senju con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Bien Madara nos harías los honores-dijo fríamente Naruto.

-Por supuesto Naruto-contesto el Uchiha, luego agrego-¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!

La ola de fuego arraso varios centenares de metros dejando sin cobertura a los pocos que sobrevivieron al ataque.

-Madara podrías haber hecho más pequeña la ola de fuego ahora en kilómetros se verá esto-dijo molesto Hashirama.

-Que te preocupas tu en un segundo lo arreglas-dijo Madara.

-Tienes razón-dijo como si nada Hashirama, luego miro a 4 ANBUS que trataban de escapar-¡Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!

El dragón de madera destrozo a los ANBUS, Izuna se dio cuenta tarde que había desatado la furia de tres Monstruos.

Naruto vio a cuatro Uchiha tratando de escapar.

-Creo que es mi turno-comento el rubio-¡Füton: Rasen Shuriken!

La técnica del Uzumaki destrozo a los Uchiha restantes solo quedaba Izuna.

Madara se acerco a su hermano y lo vio fríamente.

-Traicionaste a tu propia sangre Izuna, eres una vergüenza y todo porque, por poder, por ambición, si me lo hubieras pedido yo mismo te hubiera dado el liderato del clan, yo solamente quería verte feliz eras mi único familiar que me quedaba vivo sin embargo preferiste traicionarme y por eso te hare pagar con tu vida-dijo fríamente Madara.

-Perdóname Madara te lo suplico-dijo casi llorando Izuna.

-No vales nada, ni siquiera tienes el orgullo de enfrentar tu muerte con dignidad, me das asco-dijo Madara dándose vuelta y alejándose.

Sin embargo, Izuna se levanto saco un kunai e intento clavárselo a Madara, rápidamente el Uchiha mayor se dio vuelta y clavo un kunai en pleno corazón de Izuna.

-Adiós hermano-dijo Madara.

-Madara extráele los ojos dado que el uso del Mangekyo te dejara ciego-explico el rubio.

Madara procedió con ayuda de Hashirama a hacer lo que decía Naruto hicieron el trasplante de los ojos sin mayores problemas Madara debería estar una o dos semanas en recuperación de la operación.

-Bien creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí a propósito Hashirama-san podría arreglar esto-pidió Naruto.

-Por supuesto ¡ Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!-dijo el Senju.

Rápidamente el paramo se convirtió en un frondoso bosque nuevamente.

Luego los cuatro se alejaron del lugar y buscaron uno más seguro. Naruto ya tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría apenas Madara se recuperara.


	13. Chapter 13 Madara, Hashirama Parte 3

Capitulo 13 Madara, Hashirama un nuevo destino. Tercera Parte.

Había pasado casi una semana, Naruto y sus amigos habían encontrado refugio en medio de un impenetrable bosque en la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país del rayo, entre tanto Naruto tenía que poner en marcha su plan lo primero era enviar un sustituto para Hashirama.

-Bueno Hashirama-san para empezar crea un clon de Madera pero que sea solo aspecto sin conciencia.

-De acuerdo intentémoslo ¡Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo el Senju, mientras hacia lo que el rubio pedía.

Afortunadamente si resulto lo que quería el Uzumaki.

- Ahora Hashirama-san dele unas gotas de su sangre encima-pidió el rubio.

Hashirama se corto la palma de la mano con un Kunai y luego derramo un poco de sangre sobre su clon inerte.

-Ahora es mi turno ¡Rinnegan: Jigokudō!-desde el suelo salió una cabeza demoniaca.

De la boca de la cabeza demoniaca salió la lengua e introdujo el clon de madera con la sangre de Hashirama. La cabeza empezó a hacer movimientos de estar comiendo y luego salió el clon, esta vez vivo y mirando a su alrededor.

Los dos Hashirama se quedaron viendo.

-¡Soy yo!-dijeron a la vez.

-¡No me copies!-dijeron a la vez nuevamente.

Naruto ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Bien tu ve de vuelta a Konoha eres su Hokage y recuerda debes seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando ataque Madara tu lo detendrás, una cosa más dirás que Madara le robo los ojos a Izuna y luego lo mato y que no pudiste salvarlo-dijo el rubio.

El clon de Hashirama salió del escondite y se dirigió hacia Konoha.

-Espero que resulte-dijo Naruto.

-Resultara Naruto no te preocupes-lo animo Hashirama.

Luego los dos fueron a ver como seguía Madara.

-Como te sientes Madara-pregunto amable el Senju.

-Feliz porque no estoy viendo tu cara de dobe, Hashirama-respondió el Uchiha.

-Como me llamaste Madara teme-dijo molesto el Senju.

-Además de dobe, sordo-dijo Madara.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja-comenzaron a reír Tenten y Naruto.

-¿Cuál es el chiste Naruto?-pregunto serio Madara.

-Pelean igual que yo con…-de repente un dolor surgió en Naruto y salió en silencio.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Madara.

-Recordó a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, ellos solían pelear como ustedes dos estaban haciéndolo, pero él lo traiciono una y otra vez, primero se fue con un criminal de nombre Orochimaru en busca de poder, luego cuando se entero que Itachi su hermano mayor había matado a su clan por obedecer al consejo de la aldea, se hundió más en la oscuridad y juro destruir la aldea que Naruto protegía, finalmente la aldea prefirió a Sasuke por sobre Naruto, y Sasuke gustoso acepto el poder como Hokage, a Naruto todavía le duele el recuerdo de sus amigos, y será peor cuando vea a esa perra de Sakura, pero yo personalmente la enviare al infierno, Naruto es alguien fuerte y noble como ustedes dos, pero lamentablemente el destino parece que lo persigue para volcar las cosas malas en el, solo una persona lo amo a Naruto antes de ser el héroe de la alianza ninja, esa persona fue Hinata Hyuga ella vio al verdadero Naruto, pero fue demasiado tímida para decirle que lo amaba, luego en la guerra ella murió a manos de Sasuke, luego cuando se entero de la traición, sus amigos se burlaban de Hinata, yo lo defendí e iban a matarme cuando el llego, el es fuerte como pocos pero a la vez es frágil como el cristal, siempre lo verán con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando sus amigos necesitan apoyo el está ahí, pero lo que pocos saben es el dolor que guarda, quizás los únicos que realmente conocen al verdadero Naruto Uzumaki es Kurama, el Kyubi y el otro era Hinata, el daño que le hicieron en lo psicológico es enorme, pero nunca lo verán quejarse o maldecir su destino el siempre luchara por lo que cree justo, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón quiero sanar el lastimado corazón de Naruto, el no se merece lo que Konoha ha hecho con él, el me salvo de la oscuridad, el ilumina mi vida desde que perdí a Neji-dijo Tenten.

-¿Quién es Neji?-pregunto Hashirama.

-La persona de quien estaba enamorada era primo de Hinata, Neji dio su vida por proteger a Hinata y a Naruto, luego de su muerte caí en una gran depresión incluso llegue a pensar en suicidarme pero Naruto me saco de eso y poco a poco se fue ganando mi corazón ahora mi razón de vivir es Naruto, y hare lo que sea por hacerlo feliz-concluyo Tenten.

Los dos más poderosos guerreros se quedaron en silencio, el chico les había contado su vida pero no dijo nada de su sufrimiento, lejos de odiarlo, lo que hizo fue que Madara y Hashirama lo respetaran más de lo que ya lo respetaban. En tanto con Tenten empezaron a verla como una gran compañera y la veían con respeto cada vez más creciente, aunque no lo reconocieran abiertamente también le tenían algo de miedo.

Al poco rato regreso Naruto como siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Paso otra semana y al fin pudieron quitarle las vendas a Madara, repitieron el proceso que hicieron con el clon de Hashirama.

-Tu misión es simple debes buscar al Kyubi y atacar a Konoha-dijo el rubio.

El clon de Madara partió a cumplir su misión.

-Pasado mañana comienza la Luna nueva y debemos estar listos apareceremos en el desierto cercano a Suna-explico el rubio.

-¿Por qué el desierto?-pregunto Hashirama.

-Por dos razones-comenzó a explicar Naruto-la primera en el desierto es más difícil esconderse, para tus enemigos, y segunda estaba quedándome en Suna así que me pareció lógico, aparte que Gaara es como mi hermano.

Naruto y sus amigos y novia prepararon todo para irse, Konoha estaba por conocer la furia de tres demonios.

Llego el día Naruto con la ayuda de Madara calculo el momento propicio cuando llego el momento, Madara le hizo una seña a Naruto quien comenzó con rápidamente a hacer los sellos de manos y de repente golpeo el suelo con su palma.

-¡Kinjutsu: Portal del tiempo!-grito el rubio.

Rápidamente apareció una enorme puerta cuando termino de salir de la tierra la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente una vez abierta una voz salió de la puerta.

-"Cuidado aquellos que entran en la puerta del tiempo, deben respetar la historia o podrían destruir la continuidad del tiempo"-advirtió la misma voz de la vez anterior.

Los cuatro viajeros entraron en el portal luego de lo que parecieron un par de minutos los cuatros fueron expulsados en medio del desierto, en el horizonte la luna llena se escondía.

-Hemos vuelto-dijo un Naruto medio mareado.

El portal desapareció y dejo a los cuatro viajeros sentados en la fría noche del desierto con el cielo estrellado del final de la noche como manta, la noche casi acababa pronto comenzaría un nuevo día, lentamente la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer y las primeras luces del día comenzaron a mostrar el paisaje, los viajeros se levantaron su destino era Suna.


	14. Chapter 14 Se Reúne un Nuevo Grupo 1

Capitulo 14 Se reúne un nuevo grupo. Primera Parte.

A media mañana el grupo de Naruto llego a la entrada de Suna, Madara y Hashirama cambiaron su aspecto con un Henge, al llegar a las puertas los guardias lo reconocieron rápidamente.

-Naruto-sama nos tenia preocupados-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Chicos no deberían preocuparse por mí-dijo con una sonrisa amable el rubio.

-Pero estuvo casi un mes afuera y nadie sabía de usted, todos los Kage han estado como locos buscándolo-dijo el otro guardia.

-Creo que mejor me voy a ver a Gaara para que me mate, jajaja-dijo el rubio.

-No anda muy errado Naruto-sama, Kazekage-sama está furioso, incluso hoy el mismo iba a salir en su busca-dijo el primer guardia.

En eso una gran comitiva iba llegando. Y vieron al rubio como si nada conversando con los guardias. Naruto de repente siente que la arena lo aprisiona.

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde has estado pedazo de animal?-dijo un molesto Gaara.

-De viaje-dijo sin más Naruto.

Este comentario hizo que Gaara se molestara más y apretó más la arena alrededor del rubio.

-Matsuri, envía un mensaje al Raikage, al Tsuchikage y a la Mizukage diciéndole que apareció Naruto y que lo tendré con escolta ANBU veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana hasta que ellos aparezcan incluso si es necesario le pondré sellos de supresión de chakra para que no salga de Suna además lo pondré de maestro en la academia para los alumnos de primer año para que no esté pensando cosas raras-ordeno Gaara.

-Como ordenes Gaara-kun, digo Kazekage-sama-dijo la chica saliendo a cumplir la orden.

-Desaparezco un mes y ya tienes a Matsuri-chan diciéndote Gaara-kun, parece que no soy el único en explicar algunas cosas-dijo el rubio malicioso.

-Ya quisieras Naruto ahora vamos a mi oficina que tienes mucho que explicarme para quedarme un poco más tranquilo-dijo Gaara.

En eso un enorme perro salta encima de Naruto y lo bota al suelo, primero le gruñe amenazante y luego comienza a lamerle la cara.

-Tú también Akamaru, ya entendí debí haber vuelto antes-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Naruto se levanto y siguió al Kazekage Tenten, Hashirama y Madara también lo siguieron. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage, estaban esperándolos Kankuro y Temari.

-Gaara ¿podríamos quedarnos solos sin tus ANBUS? Luego podrías poner unos sellos silenciadores-pidió el rubio.

-Por supuesto-contesto el pelirrojo.

Gaara hizo lo que el rubio pedía una vez que Gaara quedo solo con sus hermanos y Naruto y sus amigos además de Akamaru, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

-Gaara se que no me vas a creer pero durante este mes viaje al pasado, para traer a estas dos personas, ahora si tienes a mano un libro de historia ninja quiero verificar algo-dijo el rubio.

El pelirrojo lo vio confundido pero le paso el libro que pedía el rubio después de unos minutos el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Que bien no cambie la historia-dijo feliz el rubio.

-Naruto ¿Qué hiciste exactamente este mes que estuviste perdido?-dijo serio el Kazekage.

-Ya te dije fui a buscar a estos dos amigos para que me ayuden con la destrucción de Konoha-dijo el rubio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Kankuro.

-La peor pesadilla para los traidores de Konoha-dijo Tenten.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no deshacen los Henge?-pidió el rubio.

Los dos sujetos procedieron a deshacer los Henge, el Kazekage y sus hermanos quedaron sorprendidos y sin aire cuando vieron a los sujetos.

-Ma…Ma…Madara Uchiha-dijo Temari casi sin respiración al ver a Madara.

-Ha…Ha…Hashirama Senju-dijo Kankuro en un estado igual o peor que su hermana.

Gaara estaba casi en el mismo estado que sus hermanos en su oficina estaba el sujeto que había provocado la cuarta guerra ninja y mas encima el primer Hokage.

-¡Naruto te volviste loco!-grito Gaara.

-Tranquilo Gaara deja explicarte todo-dijo el rubio.

-Eso espero, una buena y larga explicación-dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en su silla para no caerse de la impresión.

Naruto comenzó a explicar todo desde la advertencia de Madara, pasando por la traición de Konoha, siguiendo con el viaje al pasado, como descubrió el porqué de la maldad de Madara, la traición de Tobirama y Mito a Hashirama, además de la traición de Izuna hacia Madara y de cómo habían planeado traerlos y de cómo creo los falsos Madara y Hashirama con la ayuda del Rinnegan.

-Naruto te das cuenta que esto no será del agrado de ningún Kage, Hashirama-sama no es un problema, el problema es Madara-sama, en lo personal no me importa pero crees ¿Qué sea lo más prudente? Sobre todo cuando el clon de él creó la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto es muy peligroso-dijo Gaara.

-Gaara yo sé lo que hago Madara-san fue traicionado por Konoha, no por Suna, Kumo, Kiri e Iwa, yo lo traje aquí con la intención de erradicar de una vez y por todas a la aldea que más daño ha hecho al mundo, se creen invencibles pero desde un inicio fueron traidores, la santa esposa de Hashirama, se acostaba con el hermano de su esposo, es mas Tsunade no es nieta de Hashirama-san es nieta de Tobirama, Konoha no ayudo a Uzu cuando fue destruida y apostaría mi cabeza que Konoha intrigo para destruir Uzu, las otras tres guerras ninjas quienes se sacrificaron por esa aldea donde acabaron, te pondré dos ejemplos el padre de Kakashi, Sakumo Hatake, fue tratado como traidor por sus amigos y compañeros, todo por salvar a sus amigos y compañeros antes de cumplir una misión, también tienes el caso de Obito Uchiha, el le dio a Kakashi su Sharingan pero que obtuvo, que ese bastardo mal agradecido ni siquiera se preocupo por encontrar el cuerpo de su amigo, te doy otro ejemplo, Madara fue traicionado por su propio hermano y eso no lo leí en ningún libro lo vi con mis propios ojos, Mito y Tobirama se burlaban de Hashirama mientras se revolcaban en el escritorio del Hokage. Dime Gaara acaso todo el mal que le han hecho a Madara ¿no merece retribución? Si siguiera tu lógica yo tampoco debí haberte dado una oportunidad para mejorar cuando ibas a atacar Konoha dominado por Shukaku-concluyo Naruto.

-Sabes Naruto a veces odio cuando tienes razón-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Gaara-dijo el rubio.

-Sin embargo, mientras estén en Suna tú eres responsable por Madara-sama-dijo el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto quiero pedirte algo-dijo de repente Temari.

-¿Qué cosa Temari-chan?-contesto Naruto.

-Quiero acompañarte a destruir Konoha-dijo la rubia.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo?-pregunto serio Madara.

-Mi prometido Shikamaru Nara solo me quería usar por ser hermana del Kazekage, incluso pensaba prostituirme, mientras él se revolcaba con la puta de Ino Yamanaka, así que quiero eliminarlo a él y a la puta Yamanaka con mis propias manos-dijo la rubia con odio en los ojos.

-Por mí no hay Problema Temari-chan, pero también depende de Tenten-chan, Madara-san y Hashirama-san-contesto el rubio.

-Que venga-dijo Tenten.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Madara.

-Pienso que una señorita tan hermosa como ella no debería rebajarse de esa forma, pero si ella así lo quiere, que venga con nosotros no tengo problemas-dijo Hashirama.

-No te conocía ese lado de conquistador Hashirama-comento Madara.

Provocando la risa de casi todos los hombres en la sala.

-Bueno Naruto hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo por mas o menos lo mismo-dijo Gaara.

-¿Quién?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

En eso golpean la puerta.

-Pase-ordeno Gaara.

Al abrirse la puerta entraron dos personas que Naruto reconoció casi en el acto.

-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-kun-dijo la pequeña.

-Buenos días Uzumaki es un placer verte de buena salud-dijo el patriarca Hyuga.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama-dijo el rubio.

De repente la joven Hanabi se separo de su padre y comenzó a golpear a Naruto con su Junken. Todos se quedaron helados ante lo que había hecho la chica.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un adolorido Uzumaki.

-Por preocupar a todo el mundo-respondió seria la chica.

-Gracias Hanabi-chan me ahorraste el trabajo de golpearlo yo-dijo Gaara.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita Hiashi-sama?-pregunto Tenten.

-Es muy sencillo mi hija quiere eliminar con sus propias manos al bastardo de Inuzuka por intento de violación, trate de persuadirla pero a diferencia de Hinata ella es muy terca-dijo molesto Hiashi.

-Por tratar de agradarte en todas las formas posibles mi Onee-san no pudo ser feliz con Naruto-kun-dijo como reproche la joven Hyuga.

-Lo sé Hanabi y eso aun me duele fui muy ciego-dijo el hombre con una clara tristeza.

-Al menos lo reconoces-dijo la chica, luego agrego-me dejaras unirme a ti Naruto-kun.

-No, eres muy joven-dijo el golpeado Uzumaki.

-Mala respuesta Naruto-dijo con pesar Hiashi.

Hanabi se acerco a Naruto y le volvió a dar una paliza, Madara, Hashirama, Kankuro, Hiashi y Gaara, solo giraron sus caras al ver como la chica volvía a golpear a Naruto mas salvajemente.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo la chica molesta.

-No…depende…de mi…pregúntales…a Madara…Hashirama…Ten-chan…y Temari-chan-dijo el rubio antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Bien?-pregunto la chica con un aura asesina.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo rápidamente Tenten.

-Creo que está bien-dijo Temari.

-Eres muy joven pequeña, no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Madara activando su Sharingan por si acaso.

-Eres muy valiente jovencita pero no creo que a tu padre le guste la idea de que mueras si algo sale mal, no podemos cargar con esa responsabilidad, espero que entiendas-dijo amablemente Hashirama.

-pero por favor yo quiero vengar a mi hermana que murió a manos del imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha ese bastardo sediento de poder, y además quiero vengarme del bastardo de Kiba Inuzuka por intentar violarme en el cementerio frente a la tumba de mi hermana-dijo con rabia la chica.

La chica tenía argumentos suficientes para unírseles, pero pesaba la edad de la chica no tenía más de 15 años.

Madara y Hashirama se miraron uno al otro, la decisión era difícil luego miraron a Hiashi este se notaba preocupado pero a la vez se le veía que él quería ayudar a su hija.

-De acuerdo puede venir-dijo Hashirama con resignación.

-No se arrepentirán muchas gracias-dijo feliz la chica.

Iban a salir de la oficina del Kazekage cuando Hiashi detuvo a Tenten.

-Cuídalos mucho-dijo el Hyuga.

-¿A quienes se refiere?-pregunto Tenten.

-A Hanabi y a Naruto-dijo el hombre.

-Entiendo lo de Hanabi, pero ¿Por qué a Naruto?-dijo Tenten.

-Tenten se que lo amas el te ayudo a salir de la depresión por la muerte de Neji, el es muy especial ojala no hubiera sido tan mal padre, así mi hija Hinata hubiera sido feliz con el hombre que amaba, el se merece ser feliz por favor en recuerdo de Hinata y Neji sean felices juntos-dijo el patriarca del clan Hyuga con unas lagrimas escapándosele de los ojos.

-Lo hare Hiashi-sama-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno Tenten ve con ellos-dijo el Hyuga con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo por curiosidad Hiashi-sama ¿Cómo lo convenció Hanabi-chan?-dijo la chica.

-De la misma manera que a Naruto-dijo el Hyuga con una gran sonrisa y orgullo en los ojos, luego agrego-mejor los alcanzas rápido según las historias que cuentan Hashirama-sama tenia pésimo sentido de orientación, jajaja.

-Gracias-dijo la chica saliendo detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Cree que estarán bien Hiashi-sama?-dijo Gaara.

-Si ellos estarán bien, y Konoha sabrá que nunca debió traicionar a sus máximos protectores-dijo seguro el Hyuga.


	15. Chapter 15 Se Reúne un Nuevo Grupo 2

Capitulo 15 Se reúne un nuevo grupo. Segunda Parte.

Una semana después de la llegada de Naruto de vuelta del pasado los demás Kage llegaron. Rápidamente Naruto y sus amigos fueron llamados a responder las preguntas.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas la Mizukage, el Tsuchikage y el Raikage estaban serios.

-Bien Naruto esperamos una buena explicación sobre tu desaparición-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

-Fui a buscar a dos amigos para que me ayudaran a destruir Konoha ya que ellos mismos sufrieron la traición de esa aldea-explico el rubio.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Chicos preséntense a los honorables Kage de Kirigakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure-dijo el rubio.

Los dos sujetos que acompañaban a Naruto deshicieron el Henge. Ahí delante de los Kage estaban nada más y nada menos que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Los Kage estaban sin respiración, quien se repuso más rápido fue Oonoki.

-Naruto espero una explicación de que hace Madara Uchiha acá y que sea rápido-dijo molesto el Tsuchikage.

Naruto procedió a contarles lo que sabia y de la traición de Konoha, los Kage creyeron en la palabra de Naruto dado que el garantizaba todo además prometió no dañar a sus aldeas. Ante esto los Kage se quedaron más tranquilos.

-Naruto como Raikage quiero que un representante de Kumo este en tu grupo como muestra del respaldo de Kumo a tu causa-dijo el Raikage.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién será?-dijo el rubio.

-Seré yo maldito estúpido, el poderoso e inigualable Killer Bee-dijo el hermano del Raikage tratando de rimar.

-Tanto me odias viejo Raikage como para castigarme enviando a Bee-dijo con pesar el rubio.

-No te odio Naruto-explico el Raikage con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Simple quiero tener lejos a mi hermano de Kumo un tiempo así descanso de sus estúpidas rimas de cuarta-explico con una sonrisa el Raikage.

Naruto solo se resigno.

-Bien Uzumaki como Kage de Iwagakure deseo que uno de los míos te acompañe en tu misión y sea testigo de lo que hagas-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-¿Quién?-pregunto con duda el rubio.

-Yo -dijo Oonoki.

-¡Queee!-gritaron todos viendo al Tsuchikage.

-No crees que estas muy viejo para eso-dijo el rubio.

-Para nada mi hijo tomara mi lugar y por una vez antes de morir quiero luchar al lado de Madara Uchiha, no en contra-explico el anciano.

-Sé que es una pérdida de tiempo convencerte viejo eres tan testarudo como casi todos en esta sala así que está bien pero no esperes nada de tratamiento especial por tu edad anciano-dijo derrotado el Uzumaki, luego mirando a la Mizukage- ¿a quién va enviar usted Mizukage-sama?

-A…mm-dijo pensando Mei-mi.

-¡Quee!-volvieron a gritar todos.

-Si yo iré con ustedes y fin de la discusión-dijo la Mizukage.

-Pero su trabajo de Mizukage-dijo Tenten.

-No te preocupes deje a Ao haciendo el papeleo, jejeje me las debía-dijo malévolamente lo último la Mizukage.

Naruto solo movió su cabeza no sacaba nada con discutir.

-Bueno lo primero es ver nuestro trabajo de equipo-dijo Madara.

-Creo que con un mes basta-dijo Hashirama.

-Lo mismo pienso yo-dijo Naruto.

-Pero ¿Dónde entrenaremos?-pregunto Tenten.

-Kumo-dijo malévolamente Naruto mirando al Raikage.

-Lo siento pero no pueden, porque…porque las vacaciones de Bee son en Suna-dijo el Raikage inspirado.

-Si es mejor aquí ya que estamos todos aquí además así Ao no puede escapar del papeleo, jejeje-comento la Mizukage.

-Bueno pueden entrenar aquí, solo una cosa Naruto nada más de viajes en el tiempo-pidió Gaara.

-De acuerdo Kazekage-sama, comenzaremos de inmediato-dijo el rubio.

-no podrá ser Naruto-comento con malicia Gaara.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio.

-Olvidas tu obligación como maestro en unos 20 minutos más tienes que ir a dar una conferencia a la academia de Suna-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo victorioso.

-Ah eso de hecho ya estoy en la Academia dando la conferencia-contesto el rubio.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Si estás aquí-dijo el Kazekage.

Tengo dos palabras para ti Gaara: Kage Bunshin-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus manos.

-Tramposo-se quejo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y a él no quisieron en Konoha ascenderlo a Chuunin?-pregunto incrédulo Hashirama.

-Si-contesto Oonoki.

Durante el siguiente mes el grupo pulió su trabajo de equipo, al final del mes era más que bueno era perfecto nadie hubiera creído que el grupo se había formado hace solo un mes, incluso Gaara estaba sorprendido, como prueba final lo hizo combatir contra un escuadrón ANBU y un escuadrón de Jounin para ver sus habilidades pero ninguno de los escuadrones pudo hacer nada el grupo se demoro 10 minutos en acabar con los dos escuadrones, en tanto en habilidades individuales habían tres monstruos, Hashirama, Madara y Naruto, luego venia el resto del grupo que aunque fuertes no podían compararse a los tres primeros, además durante ese mes Naruto se encargo de aprender el Hiraishin no Jutsu y para sorpresa de todos lo aprendió en tres semanas y lo dominaba como él quisiera.

Luego del mes de entrenamiento un grupo con túnicas de color negro y bordes en llamas rojas y sombreros estaban en la salida de Suna toda la aldea estaba para despedirlos, ellos eran muy queridos en Suna luego de escuchar el motivo del odio de Madara, Suna lo había recibido casi con los brazos abiertos, y el odio hacia Konoha aumento ex potencialmente en relación al cariño que la gente sentía por Madara, al principio el Uchiha no podía creerlo pero luego acepto el cariño de la gente, incluso Naruto lo arrastro a la academia para que diera una exhibición, luego de lo cual los niños se acercaban y decían que querían ser como él, el Uchiha solo sonreía tenuemente y les revolvía el pelo, ahora todos los del grupo partían a cumplir con su destino. Mientras se alejaban la gente los despedían y pedían que volvieran luego.

* * *

La hora de la venganza esta próximo y comienza en el próximo capitulo, comenten para saber su opinión.

saludos.


	16. Chapter 16 Comienza la Caída de Konoha

Capitulo 16 Comienza la caída de Konoha.

El grupo viajo por dos días y acamparon a un día de Konoha, en tanto las cosas en Konoha iban de mal de peor su economía estaba muy mal, de los centenares de comerciantes quedaban menos de la mitad, la misiones escaseaban y entraba poco dinero a las arcas de Konoha, incluso el señor del país del fuego desde hacia unas semanas había dejado de enviar poco a poco la ayuda económica lo que deprimió aun más la economía de Konoha. Lo único positivo era que habían podido reconstruir la entrada a la aldea.

El consejo se hallaba reunido como era casi habitual desde la huida de Naruto, para suerte de Tsunade, Sakura pudo restablecerle una mano y su lengua por lo que podía hablar ahora al menos, en tanto Shikamaru era el que estaba más preocupado por los supuestos amigos de Naruto, incluso se había vuelto más callado, incluso violento cuando lo hablaban o si alguien trataba de hacerlo pensar en otra cosa, Ino por su parte lo único que quería era matar a Naruto a como diera lugar, lo mismo que casi toda Konoha.

Ocho figuras estaban en la cima del monte Hokage, mirando la calma de Konoha, cuatro sujetos se adelantaron de pronto el más pequeño toco a los otros tres quienes se elevaron del suelo y flotaron hasta quedar frente a los rostros de piedra incluso estaba el de Sasuke, los cuatro sujetos solo sonrieron bajo de repente los cuatro sujetos atacaron a los rostros de piedra generando una gran explosión en toda la aldea, el consejo que se encontraba reunido salió en masa a ver qué ocurría cuando salieron y vieron como las caras de piedra caían hechas pedazos, el asombro y la desesperación era enorme entre la gente de Konoha, su mayor orgullo caía hecho pedazos. En la cima el grupo veía como la desesperación de los habitantes de Konoha aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Es solo el principio-dijo uno de los sujetos.

Usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu el grupo desapareció y volvió a su campamento.

El consejo volvió a la sala de juntas.

-¡ANBUS!-grito furioso Sasuke.

-¡Quiero que encuentren al bastardo o bastardos que destruyeron los rostros de piedra, no me importa si tienen que buscar incluso bajo todas las piedras del continente elemental para encontrarlos, pero quiero resultados ya!-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

-Ha comenzado-dijo un pálido Shikamaru.

-¡Que quieres decir Nara!-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Naruto ha comenzado su venganza, esa fue la advertencia que al fin ha comenzado, nada lo detendrá-dijo Shikamaru totalmente asustado.

La temperatura en la sala bajo varios grados, los consejeros Homura y Koharu, casi les da un infarto al oír a Shikamaru, los ex amigos de Naruto comenzaron a sudar frio, incluso Tsunade y Kakashi estaban aterrados.

Los ANBUS en tanto se dispersaron en todas direcciones para buscar a los responsables, al día siguiente cuatro ANBUS se toparon con el campamento de Naruto, al encontrar a Naruto quisieron eliminarlo en el acto pero no estaban preparados de encontrar a cierta persona a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-dijo fríamente Madara.

Los ANBUS al darse vuelta se encuentran cara a cara con Madara Uchiha, el miedo los paralizo.

-Bien que tenemos aquí-dijo Naruto apareciendo al lado de Madara.

-Unos asquerosos espías de Konoha-dijo el Uchiha.

-Que mal para ustedes chicos, descubrieron nuestro campamento, es una lástima pero no podemos dejarlos volver, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa para Konoha-comento Naruto con una sonrisa malévola.

Los ANBUS trataron de huir pero no se esperaban lo que paso.

-¡Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!-dijo una voz al momento que una celda de madera apareció.

-Ya les advertí chicos no podemos dejarlos irse no queremos que nos encuentren aun-dijo con una sonrisa macabra el rubio.

En tanto en Konoha los escuadrones de búsqueda fueron volviendo uno a uno solo faltaba el que estaba prisionero por Naruto.

-¡Como pueden ser tan incompetentes, maldita sea! ¡Los envié a buscar al bastardo que destruyo el monumento más grande de Konoha y vuelven con sus manos vacías!-grito fuera de sí Sasuke.

De pronto una gran explosión se sintió por Konoha luego un gran viento hizo que las ventanas explotaran, la explosión venia de la puerta de Konoha.

Rápidamente el Hokage y sus colaboradores asimismo como el consejo en pleno aparecieron en la puerta de Konoha ya que sabían cuál era la única técnica que podía general tal grado de destrucción y esa cantidad de viento.

Al llegar encontraron que la puerta de entrada ya no existía nuevamente, solo un gran agujero en el suelo, buscaron a los guardias de la puerta pero en la explosión fueron prácticamente desintegrados pronto algo llamo la atención de todos en medio del agujero habían 4 cruces y en ellas estaba el equipo de búsqueda faltante pero lo más aterrador de todo los cuerpos estaban llenos de espadas atravesándolos, eran como unos macabros erizos.

De pronto una voz llamo la atención de todos.

-Pero que ven mis ojos, el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha y todo el podrido consejo de Konoha me honran con su presencia-dijo un hombre vestido con un túnica de color negro con el borde en llamas rojas y un sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sasuke.

-En tan poco tiempo te olvidaste de mi Sasuke, me duele que me hayas olvidado-dijo el hombre haciendo una pose dramática.

-¿Por qué no te muestras cobarde?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Es curioso que me llame cobarde, un sujeto que fue incapaz de salvar a su maestro a pesar de ser considerado un genio, un sujeto que lo único que sabe hacer bien es lloriquear que todo es problemático-dijo el tipo.

-¡Muéstrate de una vez maldito bastardo!-grito Sakura.

-Mis ojos me engañan, no puede ser, la gran traidora y puta personal de Sasuke Uchiha, la única y arrastrada Sakura Haruno, pero es verdad para el gran Sasuke Uchiha una sola mujer no es suficiente, dime Sakura te gusta compartir a Sasuke con Karin, o es al revés Karin comparte a Sasuke contigo-dijo con malicia el hombre.

Shino discretamente envió a sus insectos en contra del hombre.

-Ni lo intentes Aburame tus patéticos insectos no pueden hacer nada contra mi o mis amigos-dijo el hombre.

Luego apareció Kiba.

-Vaya, vaya Kiba Inuzuka el líder del supuestamente leal clan Inuzuka, sigues intentando violar a jovencitas en el cementerio-dijo el hombre.

-Dinos de una maldita vez quien eres si no quieres morir-dijo Ino.

-Jajaja, no te tengo miedo Yamanaka por cierto esa cicatriz te queda muy bien, jajaja, pero ya que insisten-dijo el hombre sacándose el sombrero y revelando a Naruto.

Todos quedaron helados.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendidos si solo soy yo su viejo amigo? Perdón verdad que soy un monstruo y ustedes solamente me usaron, pero dado que soy un monstruo me he unido a otros monstruos para que juntos disfrutemos la destrucción de esta podrida aldea-dijo el rubio.

De pronto detrás del rubio aparecieron otros sujetos y uno montado en un perro enorme.

-Bien comencemos las presentaciones, primero que nada el fiel Akamaru, supongo que a Kiba le encanta verlo de nuevo, pero es verdad tu lo abandonaste por salvar tu asquerosa vida, luego tenemos a la más joven del grupo y también tu enemiga personal Kiba la más baja de los que estaban de pie se quito el sombrero revelando unos ojos perla que miraban con odio al Inuzuka, Hanabi Hyuga-dijo el rubio.

Kiba tembló al ver a la chica y al perro que había abandonado.

-Ahora déjenme presentarles a los siguientes tres que voluntariamente se nos han unido porque quieren ver a Konoha destruida, primero las damas la actual Mizukage Mei Terumi-la mujer se quito el sombrero revelando ala sexy Mizukage.

Los ancianos del consejo comenzaron a temblar el rubio renegado, tenía ahora el apoyo de Kirigakure

-Ahora el de más edad dentro del grupo, el ex Tsuchikage de Iwa Ryōtenbin no Oonoki-dijo Naruto.

El pequeño hombre se paro sobre Akamaru quitándose el sombrero, los ancianos veían como el rubio, tenía un gran peso político y credibilidad ante las otras naciones, ya que para conseguir a esos dos aliados su credibilidad debería ser inmensa.

-Ahora tiemblen en Konoha ante el ritmo y la fuerza del gran y único Killer Bee-dijo Naruto.

El rubio de lentes se saco el sombrero y mostro por primera vez una actitud seria.

Shikamaru y los ancianos veían eso como una clara declaración de guerra, un Kage, un ex Kage, según el rubio, y ahora el hermano del Raikage y más encima que era un Jinchuriki.

-Bueno siguiendo con las presentaciones esta es especial para ti Shikamaru, la hermana del Kazekage la ex prometida de Shikamaru, Temari-dijo el rubio.

La rubia revelo su posición al sacarse el sombrero, estaba parada al lado del sujeto a la derecha de Naruto. Tanto para el Nara y los ancianos era oficial la Alianza Shinobi declaraba la guerra a Konoha.

-Bueno ahora alguien que ustedes planeaban mandar a prisión la mujer que me ha ayudado a superar mi dolor, ustedes ya saben quién es, Tenten-chan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La chica se quito el sombrero y beso apasionadamente al rubio, hasta que una pequeña tos los hizo separarse para pena de Tenten.

-No veo ningún monstruo Uzumaki-dijo con orgullo Sasuke.

-jajaja deje lo mejor para el final, el fue traicionado por su mujer y su hermano, le hicieron creer que los hijos de ella y su hermano eran de él, lo planearon matar una vez que el hermano consiguió el puesto de Hokage-dijo el rubio.

Extrañamente Tsunade retrocedió espantada.

-No…no…no es posible-dijo Tsunade.

El sujeto que estaba al lado de Temari lentamente se comenzó a quitar el sombrero y revelando un rostro serio y casi sin ninguna emoción.

-Es un gusto ver nuevamente la aldea que funde, ya que ahora la destruiré hasta los mismos cimientos, así como la cree, así mismo la destruiré-dijo Hashirama.

Los de Konoha quedaron en Shock y sin ninguna palabra.

-Sorprendidos por mi amigo, pero déjenme presentarles antes a mi otro amigo-dijo Naruto con toda la intención que Shikamaru se diera cuenta, luego continuo-Mi segundo amigo es alguien único temido por todo el continente elemental, su nombre provoca pesadillas, es uno de los pocos ninjas catalogados como rango SS, su clon casi destruyo al continente elemental pero no es nada comparado con el poder del original, su Doujutsu es leyenda, fue traicionado por la mujer que amaba y por su propio hermano estoy seguro que cuando este de pie en las cenizas de Konoha se sentirá feliz-dijo el rubio.

Lentamente el ultimo del grupo que quedaba con sombrero se lo fue quitando lentamente, casi parecía cámara lenta, el sujeto bajo la cara y al ir levantándola, los de Konoha fueron entrando en un estado de pánico, su pelo largo y oscuro, su mirada fría y sin sentimientos, luego sus ojos negros cambiaron a rojo, delante de lo que fue la entrada a Konoha estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha.

-Disfrutare la destrucción de esta aldea que ayude a fundar, no merecen aparecer ni siquiera en los mapas, la destruiré hasta que no sea más un montón de cenizas-dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

Pero las sorpresas para los de Konoha no iban a terminar aun.

-Bueno ya que tu Madara mostraste tu Doujutsu supongo que no puedo ser menos y debo mostrar el mío, ¡Rinnegan!-menciono el rubio al instante se activo su Doujutsu, luego agrego-dado que tenemos un héroe en el bando enemigo porque no deshacernos del héroe, y de la vieja ¡Rinnegan Tendo: Banshō Tenin!

La técnica atrajo a Shino hacia el grupo de Naruto lo mismo que a Koharu la anciana venia gritando de miedo, mientras el Aburame se trato de protegerse con sus insectos.

Cuando ambos estaban por llegar al grupo Naruto dirigió al Aburame en dirección a Madara y a la mujer hacia Hashirama.

-¡Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!-grito Madara creando varios dragones de fuego pequeños.

La técnica al impactar en Shino vaporizo en un segundo la barrera de insectos y se dirigió implacable hacia al muchacho, quien solo alcanzo a dar un pequeño grito de agonía antes de convertirse en cenizas que fueron esparcidas por el viento.

Koharu gritaba desesperada mientras su cuerpo se dirigía hacia Hashirama.

-¡Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!-grito Hashirama.

Del brazo del Senju salieron varias ramas que se alargaron cuando la desafortunada anciana estaba por hacer contacto con las ramas Hashirama cambio la punta de las mismas creando unas lanzas perfectas que fue donde termino la vida de Koharu atravesada por las lanzas, luego el Senju deshizo la técnica y el cuerpo sin vida de la concejal cayó al suelo a los pies de Naruto quien de una patada la envió donde estaban los ANBUS muertos y crucificados.

-Viejo Tsuchikage nos harías el honor de destruir esos cuerpos sin vida no queremos generar enfermedades en la inocente Konoha-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

Lentamente el anciano fue levitando hasta ganar cierta altura luego comenzó a generar su técnica.

-¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!-grito el Tsuchikage.

Los cuerpos en el fondo del agujero se convirtieron en polvo. Nadie de los presentes podía creer lo que habían visto un despliegue total de fuerza, poder, y cero emociones.

-Bueno ya estuvo bien de saludar a mis amigos, no se preocupen uno a uno caerán en nuestras manos y les prometo algo, su muerte será lenta y dolorosa, el dolor que nos han provocado será cobrado mil veces, nos vemos Konoha-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer con sus aliados en un resplandor amarillo.

La predicción de Shikamaru fue cierta la venganza de Naruto había comenzado.


	17. Chapter 17 La Cara oculta de Konoha

Capitulo 17 La cara oculta de Konoha.

Luego de la demostración del poder del grupo de Naruto el consejo se reunió de emergencia, el tema que hacer con Naruto.

La sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral se hubiera podido escuchar el ruido de un alfiler al caer, el cual hubiera atronado en la sala. De pronto alguien interrumpió el silencio.

-Debí haberlo sabido el bastardo me lo advirtió pero la posibilidad de Hashirama y Madara era muy remota y por lo que pude ver no eran Edo Tensei, estaban vivos, maldición-dijo Shikamaru golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-Estamos en un gran lio y dudo que Uzumaki quiera oír propuestas de arreglo lo que busca ese monstruo es la destrucción de Konoha-dijo Homura.

-¿Tsunade tú tienes que explicarnos algo?-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Lo que dijo ese maldito bastardo sobre Hashirama es verdad?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Lamento decir que sí, mi abuelo nunca fue Hashirama dado que mi padre fue hijo de Tobirama, mi abuela nunca tuvo relaciones con Hashirama esa es la razón por la que nadie nació con el Kekkei Genkai del elemento madera, lo que me llama la atención como es que el imbécil de Hashirama lo supo y lo más raro de todo como es que el bastardo mal nacido de Naruto lo supo-explico Tsunade.

-Ahora nos enfrentamos a tres enormes monstruos cada uno con la capacidad de destruir Konoha solo-comento Chouji aterrado.

-Eso sin contar con la posible declaración de guerra de las otras cuatro naciones ninjas-explico Shikamaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir Nara?-pregunto molesto Sasuke.

-Acaso no se fijaron quienes eran los que acompañaban al monstruo, el Tsuchikage, la Mizukage, el hermano del Raikage y la hermana del Kazekage, eso equivale a una clara declaración de guerra-explico el Nara.

Nuevamente se apodero de la sala del consejo un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto esta vez por Homura.

-propongo que mientras no eliminemos al grupo del bastardo todas las misiones sean suspendidas-dijo el concejal.

-Y me podrías decir Homura ¿Cómo sostendremos la economía de Konoha?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Entonces enviaremos al menos a 4 ANBUS junto a los equipos en misión-sugirió Tsunade.

-Me parece lo más cuerdo-dijo Sasuke.

-Y si le tendemos una trampa-dijo de repente Sakura.

-¿Cómo le tenderemos una trampa? ¿Qué usaremos para hacerlo venir a la trampa?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Podríamos usar a Kurenai que está en prisión por apoyar al bastardo, lo mismo que Anko, Yugao, Iruka y Konohamaru con ellos podríamos tenderle una gran trampa al maldito desgraciado-comento Shikamaru con maldad.

En tanto en el campamento de Naruto.

-Bien ahora lo que haremos es evitar que los de Konoha no puedan completar sus misiones, su estado económico es muy malo, si no consiguen fondos pronto se verán en problemas-comento Temari.

-Incluso el señor del Fuego está obligado a no enviar más ayuda-comento Oonoki.

-¿Por qué viejo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Mientras tú estabas buscando a tus amigos los señores del país del agua, rayo, tierra y roca amenazaron directamente al señor del fuego que si seguía apoyando la traición y corrupción de Konoha ellos se verían obligados a actuar, el señor del fuego sabía que Konoha estaba terriblemente debilitada, desde tu autoexilio, incluso el mismo se había asqueado cuando se entero del trato que recibiste, incluso el había pensado apoyarte para que fueras Hokage, además los termino de los otros señores no eran negociables-explico Mei.

-También nos enteramos que desde antes del fin de la guerra en Konoha han estado encarcelando a todos los que te apoyaban-explico Temari.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Naruto.

-Está la maestra de Hinata, un Chuunin de nombre Iruka, una ex ANBU de nombre Yugao Uzuki, y una de las Jounin de inteligencia y tortura, la que nos hizo el segundo examen de los exámenes Chuunin, también está un mocoso escandaloso al que le enseñaste el Rasengan-dijo la rubia.

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿Qué paso con su hijo?-pregunto Naruto visiblemente molesto.

-Se lo quitaron creo que está en una de las instalaciones de Raíz para que lo críen-dijo Temari.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Como se atreven a hacer esa barbaridad!-dijo furioso Madara.

-¡Maldita la hora que funde esa asquerosa aldea!-dijo furioso Hashirama.

-Ahora sabrán lo que es el verdadero poder del terror-dijo Naruto, su voz era calmada pero su instinto asesino era aterrador y estaba afectando a casi todos, menos a Madara y Hashirama.

Partimos en una hora a rescatar a esos prisioneros, yo iré a rescatarlos junto a Madara y Hashirama el resto quiero que capturen a unas personas les hare pagar lo que están haciendo a Kurenai-sensei, Ten-chan, Hanabi-chan, Akamaru, viejo Tsuchikage, viejo Bee y Mei-sama quiero que capturen a Homura, a Chouji y a Karin, que según uno de mis clones que tengo de espía, está en la aldea-explico Naruto.

-Bien-dijeron todos.

Después de una hora todos estaban listos para partir.

Se divididero en grupos Madara, Hashirama y Naruto partieron al edificio de Inteligencia y tortura. Tenten y Hanabi fueron a capturar a Homura, Akamaru y el Tsuchikage fueron por Chouji y Killer Bee y Mei fueron por Karin, antes de separarse Tenten se acerco a Naruto y lo beso en los labios, en tanto Temari se acerco a Madara y solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado, en tanto Mei le pidió a Hashirama que se cuidara.

Diez minutos después Naruto y sus amigos estaban frente al edificio de Inteligencia y tortura.

-¿Quién quiere tocar el timbre?-pregunto Naruto.

-Yo pero no tocare el timbre simplemente abriré la puerta-dijo Hashirama al momento de derribar la puerta con una poderosa parada.

-También puede funcionar-comento Naruto mientras ingresaban al edificio.

Al instante aparecieron unos 30 ANBUS dirigidos por Ibiki.

Los ANBUS dieron un paso atrás al encontrarse con Madara, Hashirama y Naruto frente a frente.

-¿Cómo haremos esto? Serán buenos niños y nos dirán lo que queremos saber, o tendremos que sacárselos a la fuerza-pregunto Madara.

-Somos ANBUS de Konoha y nunca diremos nada-dijo Ibiki.

-Bueno conste que les ofrecimos una salida pacífica-comento Madara antes de lanzarse sobre los ANBUS y derrotándolos en unos minutos.

Solo quedaba Ibiki, Madara lo agarro del cuello con una mano y lo levanto mientras lo ahogaba.

-¿Hablaras?-pregunto el Uchiha con una mirada perversa.

-Nun…nunca-dijo Ibiki medio ahogado por Madara.

-Déjamelo a mí Madara-pidió el rubio.

-De acuerdo-concedió el Uchiha.

-¡Rinnegan: Gakidō!-dijo el rubio.

Al instante la técnica comenzó a extraer el alma de Ibiki y supo lo que el sabia. Cuando acabo Naruto arrojo con desprecio el cuerpo inerte de Ibiki.

-Están aquí mismo en el último subterráneo-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno que esperamos bajemos-dijo Hashirama.

Mientras bajaban iban derrotando a los ANBUS que vigilaban el edificio, al llegar a las celdas lo primero que les llamo la atención fue un claro olor a muerte, las celdas no eran muchas así que fue relativamente fácil encontrar a los prisioneros.

En la primera celda estaba Yugao, Hashirama se encargo de abrir la puerta, se notaba que la chica no había comido en al menos 15 días, se notaba débil y delgada, al abrir la puerta Yugao pestañeo pensaba que era su fin pero no fue así, cuando pudo ajustar la vista lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules.

-Na…Naru…Naruto-dijo la chica antes de desmayarse.

-Hashirama creo que tendremos que hacer varios clones para llevarlos-sugirió Naruto.

-Tienes razón si el resto está igual que ella-dijo serio el primer Hokage, Hashirama hizo unos sellos con las manos, luego dijo-¡Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!

El primer clon se hizo cargo de la debilitada Yugao.

Al abrir la segunda celda estaba un casi inconsciente Konohamaru.

Naruto lo tomo en brazos y se lo entrego a otro clon.

-¡Malditos bastardos!-dijo furioso Naruto.

-Mira que dejar a casi un niño en ese estado-dijo furioso Madara.

-Luego soltamos la rabia ahora terminemos de rescatar al resto-sugirió Hashirama al ver que Naruto y Madara casi estallaban de rabia.

Al abrir la tercera puerta estaba una Anko totalmente aterrada en una esquina y desnuda.

-Aléjense, por favor aléjense-dijo Anko totalmente aterrada.

-Anko sensei soy yo Naruto he venido a rescatarte-dijo amablemente Naruto.

-NA...Naruto-dijo Anko casi aliviada antes de caer inconsciente.

Los tres apretaron sus puños con rabia, llegaron a la penúltima celda y unos gritos desesperados rompieron un poco más el poco control que le quedaba.

-¡Devuélvanme a mi Hijo! ¡Devuélvanme a mi hijo!-gritaba una mujer desde la celda.

Al abrir la puerta lo que vieron a pesar de lo curtidos que estaban por las numerosas batallas de vida o muerte lo que vieron los dejo sorprendido asqueados y totalmente furiosos, delante de ellos estaba una mujer prácticamente desnuda con el cabello sucio y desgreñado su cara llena de marcas por los arañazos que se daba producto de su desesperación.

-Tranquila Kurenai-sensei apenas acabemos aquí iremos a rescatar a su hijo y le juro que los bastardos que le hicieron esto pagaran con sus miserables vidas-dijo Naruto.

-Esa voz-dijo Kurenai en un acto de cordura.

-Si soy yo Kurenai-sensei, soy Naruto me acabo de enterar lo que esos bastardos te hicieron pero no te preocupes más les hare pagar por lo que te hicieron-dijo Naruto antes de abrazarla.

-Naruto…Naruto-dijo Kurenai llorando de felicidad, luego su felicidad se cambio a dolor y tristeza-Naruto…se llevaron…a…mi hijo.

-Lo sé y se donde esta iremos a buscarlo apenas veamos a Iruka Sensei-dijo amable Naruto.

-Naruto…no creo… que sea prudente…dijo angustiada al maestra del Genjutsu.

Naruto abrió la ultima puerta, y al abrirla el olor a la muerte se hizo más fuerte, en un rincón estaba un cadáver que las ratas ya habían empezado a devorar, Naruto solo movió la cabeza, no lo entendía, no lo comprendía, no quería creerlo, el cadáver era de la primera persona en reconocerlo después del Sandaime, aquel que lo había hecho Gennin, aquel que lo invitaba a comer ramen, aquel que lo aconsejaba, que lo regañaba, la primera figura paterna que tuvo delante de él, y siendo devorado por ratas estaba el cuerpo de una de las personas que apreciaba estaba el cuerpo de Iruka Umino.

-¡Noooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Iruka-sensei noo!-grito desesperado Naruto, luego agrego-¡Malditos bastardos, malditas putas pagaran por esto, pagaran con su sangre!

Madara se acerco y vio lo que había perturbado a Naruto.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Madara.

-Mi maestro de la academia…la primera persona que me reconoció como ser humano…mi amigo, mi hermano mayor, mi padre en muchos casos-decía con dolor el rubio.

-Salgamos de aquí Naruto-sugirió Hashirama.

-Si Naruto tenemos que salir por los que están vivos aun además debemos rescatar al hijo de esa mujer-dijo Madara comprendiendo el dolor del rubio.

-Tienen razón debo ser fuerte Iruka-sensei no hubiera deseado que me rindiera, además debemos salvar a Konohamaru, Anko-sensei, Yugao-san y a Kurenai-sensei y a su hijo-dijo Naruto recuperando la calma.

-Bien adelante-dijo más calmado Hashirama.

-NO saldremos como los monstruos que somos-dijo el rubio.

Hashirama y Madara lo miraron confundido.

-Kurama es hora de hacer nuestra entrada-dijo Naruto al zorro.

-De acuerdo compañero-contesto Kurama dándole su chakra a Naruto.

De inmediato comenzó la transformación en Biju de Naruto, las paredes crujían el techo se agrietaba.

-No es por quejarme Naruto pero nos harás pedazos si sigues haciendo eso-dijo Hashirama.

No se preocupen-respondió Naruto.

Metió a todos dentro de su forma de Biju el edificio se comenzó a desplomar a medida que el Kyubi adquiría tamaño, en las afueras la gente sintió un ruido como de un edificio desplomándose, Madara no quiso menos y ayudo al rubio al proteger su forma Biju con su Susanoo y como si no quisiera perder ante su amigo Hashirama creó una armadura de madera, que cubría al Susanoo y este a su vez cubría la forma Biju de Naruto.

Cuando salieron a la superficie se vio a un Kyubi de madera saliendo del destruido edificio de Inteligencia y Tortura, el enorme Kyubi camino por Konoha usando la regla la manera más fácil de llegar a un sitio es la línea recta, luego aplico la segunda regla, la forma más rápida de llegar no es caminando sino corriendo, el enorme zorro de madera cruzo Konoha en dirección a la base secreta de Raíz al llegar muchos ANBUS quisieron evitarles el paso, Naruto siguió con su forma Biju destrozando a diestra y siniestra a los ANBUS de raíz, mientras Madara, Hashirama y una casi desnuda Kurenai fueron a buscar a su hijo, avanzaron sin muchos inconvenientes hasta llegar a la guardería esperaban encontrar solamente al hijo de Kurenai pero lo que vieron fue atroz habían al menos 20 bebes que iban a ser convertidos en Ninjas sin sentimientos, cada vez mas Hashirama se arrepentía de fundar a tan nefasta aldea.

El Senju creó los clones necesarios para sacar a los bebes, luego escucharon unos gritos como de niños, los tres adultos se acercaron y encontraron en una sala a al menos a 15 niños siendo adiestrados, a perder sus emociones, los obligaban a ver horribles imágenes de destrucción y muerte además les impedían cerrar los ojos y cada cierto rato un medico les ponía en los ojos para que no se secaran, eso era demasiado incluso para el frio de Madara Uchiha, como un rayo el Uchiha entro en la sala y destrozo a los guardianes y médicos que hacían esa horrible practica a los niños.

Hashirama creó unos clones y guio a los niños hacia la salida.

-Se demoraron-dijo Naruto desde su forma Biju.

-Nos encontramos con algunas cosas no muy agradables-dijo Hashirama.

En eso salen de la base de Raíz veinte clones de madera cargando a veinte bebes, y luego salen 10 clones mas escoltando a 15 niños con edades que iban de los 7 a los 10 años.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto el rubio.

-Todos estos niños y bebes estaban prisioneros aquí al parecer los iban a convertir en seres sin emociones-dijo Madara.

-¡Bastardos!-grito furioso Naruto, luego agrego-Alejen a los niños de ahí destruiré este nefasto lugar.

-Hashirama con ayuda de Madara y de Kurenai quien ya estaba más tranquila con su bebe cerca de ella ya que estaba aun débil para cargarlo por si misma alejaron a los niños.

De pronto una esfera de energía se formo en el hocico del zorro, la esfera adquirió tamaño y de repente se oyó la voz de Naruto.

-¡Bijudama!-grito Naruto al lanzar la esfera.

Madara cubrió a los niños con su Susanoo, para protegerlos de la explosión. En el lugar solo quedo un gran agujero, Naruto deshizo su transformación en Biju y varios niños que al parecer habían llegado hace poco a las instalaciones de Raíz lo reconocieron.

-¡Es Naruto-sama!-gritaron algunos.

-Naruto sama vino a rescatarnos-decían felices muchos niños.

-Bueno niños es hora de irnos de aquí ya que es peligroso para ustedes-dijo Naruto-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

El rubio creo unos 20 clones luego hizo que los niños y los clones de Hashirama los tocaran y todos usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu desaparecieron de ahí dejando a Naruto, Madara y Hashirama.

Los tres ninjas se fueron al punto de reunión con el resto del grupo.


	18. Chapter 18 Desaparicion

Capitulo 18 Desaparición.

Después de unos minutos Naruto, Hashirama y Madara llegaron al punto de reunión, cuando llegaron ahí ya se encontraba Hanabi y Tenten tenían amarrado y amordazado a un inconsciente Homura. El anciano recupero el sentido y lo que vio fue su peor pesadilla frente a él estaba Naruto, Madara y Hashirama y con cara de muy pocos amigos y se notaba a lo lejos que muy molestos.

-¿Por qué esa cara Naru-chan?-pregunto Tenten.

-Hubieras visto lo que encontramos no estarías tampoco feliz-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Encontramos a los prisioneros pero no era un espectáculo muy agradable que digamos-dijo vagamente Hashirama.

-¿Qué encontraron?-preguntaron a la vez Hanabi y Tenten.

-Se los diremos cuando estén todos reunidos-dijo serio Naruto.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y entendieron que debió ser algo realmente malo.

Al poco rato apareció Mei junto a Killer Bee, trayendo a una inconsciente Karin.

-¿Donde la encontraron?-pregunto Naruto.

-En la mansión Uchiha intento oponer resistencia pero no pudo-dijo Mei mientras Bee la dejaba caer al suelo.

Mei se acerco a la adolorida chica y le propino una feroz patada en el estomago. Karin simplemente se doblo de dolor.

Diez minutos después aparecieron Akamaru junto al Tsuchikage transportando a un Chouji inconsciente que venía amarrado y venia flotando en el aire.

Ahora esperaremos que amanezca-dijo fríamente Naruto.

-Naruto nos dirán que encontraron-dijo Hanabi.

Naruto dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente.

Cuando llegamos a las celdas el espectáculo era horrible, a Yugao-san la tenían desnutrida y apenas se sostenía en pie, a Anko-sensei cuando abrimos la celda estaba desnuda y gritaba que la dejáramos en paz, por su reacción y como estaba pienso que la violaron muchas veces-dijo con pesar el rubio.

Las chicas del grupo se taparon la boca por la repulsión que les provocaba lo que habían hecho los de Konoha.

-¿Qué paso con Konohamaru?-pregunto Hanabi.

-Estaba inconsciente y en un estado parecido al de Yugao-san-dijo Naruto.

-esos bastardos-dijo furiosa Hanabi.

-¿Qué paso con Kurenai-sensei y con Iruka-sensei? –pregunto Tenten.

Naruto guardo silencio.

-La mujer estaba casi loca porque le habían quitado a su hijo, y el hombre, bueno el estaba muerto-dijo Madara.

Saber la muerte de Iruka sobre todo sabiendo lo que significaba para Naruto fue terrible.

-¿Qué fue la explosión que sentimos?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

-Bueno de hecho nosotros hicimos dos explosiones, la primera cuando salimos del cuartel de Inteligencia y tortura y la segunda cuando destruimos los cuarteles de Raíz-explico Hashirama.

-¡Quee!-gritaron los otros, en tanto Homura abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Destruimos el cuartel de raíz porque los desgraciados de Konoha lo ocupaban para criar niños y bebes para convertirlos en armas-dijo Madara.

-Que malditos bastardos-dijo furiosa Temari.

-No tienen perdón como llegar a esos extremos-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Los niños y los que rescataron de las celdas ¿Dónde están?-pregunto preocupada Mei.

-Están en nuestro campamento cuidados por clones de Hashirama y míos-dijo escuetamente Naruto.

En tanto el consejo se encontraba reunido para tratar la destrucción del departamento de Inteligencia y tortura además de la pérdida del cuartel de raíz.

-¿Dónde demonios están Homura y Chouji?-dijo molesto Sasuke.

Todos en el consejo se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Nadie me puede dar una respuesta?-pregunto serio Sasuke.

-Esperemos un poco mas-sugirió Ino.

-De acuerdo, ¡ANBUS!-llamo Sasuke.

-Si Hokage-sama-dijo un grupo de ANBUS.

-Vayan a buscar a Homura y a Chouji quiero que los traigan inmediatamente-ordeno Sasuke.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-respondieron los ANBUS.

-Mientras esperamos Tsunade me podrías explicar ¿Cómo si no eres nieta de Hashirama puedes usar sus Ninjutsu medico?-dijo Sasuke.

Todo el consejo miro a Tsunade en busca de una explicación.

-Es muy simple las habilidades medicas de Hashirama eran superiores a la de cualquier Shinobi sin embargo, el las aprendió de los pergaminos familiares de los Senju, que Hashirama las haya elevado al nivel que las usaba era cosa de habilidad innata, yo también las aprendí de los pergaminos Senju, además el muy idiota me enseño un poco, y es por eso que también Sakura puede usar esa habilidad, la habilidad medica de los Senju no es como el elemento madera de Hashirama un Kekkei Genkai, sino más bien una habilidad aprendida no heredada-explico Tsunade.

En eso apareció uno de los ANBUS que había ido a buscar a Chouji y a Homura.

-Hokage-sama buscamos por toda la aldea y no encontramos a Homura-sama ni a Akimichi-sama no están en ningún lado, además traigo malas noticias-dijo el ANBU.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto serio el Uchiha.

-Atacaron su casa Hokage-sama, mataron a los ANBUS que custodiaban a la casa y dejaron gravemente herido a su amigo Suigetsu y Juugo además de que no encontramos a Karin-sama-dijo el ANBU.

Sasuke estaba furioso, golpeo con fuerza la mesa del consejo.

-¡Esto es obra de ese maldito bastardo!-dijo furioso Sasuke.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura.

-¡El bastardo está haciendo esto como parte de su maldita venganza!-dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-Sasuke envía un grupo ANBU a ver entre las ruinas del edificio de Inteligencia y Tortura si encuentran los cuerpos de Kurenai, Iruka, Konohamaru, Yugao y Anko, también envía un grupo que investigue las ruinas del complejo de raíz a ver si encuentran al hijo de Kurenai-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga esa estupidez?-dijo Sasuke.

-No te has puesto a pensar que quizás el monstruo encontró a los prisioneros y los rescato-dijo Shikamaru serio.

Todos los del consejo tragaron duro, las implicaciones eran muchas y ninguna buena.

El día comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras luces y en la sala de consejo el silencio se adueño de la sala, la noche había sido terrible, primero la explosión en el edificio de Inteligencia y tortura, luego la desaparición del cuartel de Raíz y no dejaban de llegar informes que un zorro enorme de madera recorrió las calles de Konoha destruyendo casas y negocios a su paso, luego la confirmación de la desaparición de Karin, Homura y Chouji, y hacia pocos minutos les llego la confirmación que los cuerpos de los prisioneros no estaban y del cuartel de Raíz no había llegado la confirmación aun de si el hijo de Kurenai estaba o no cuando sucedió la explosión, de pronto se escucho una voz.

-¡Despierta Konoha!-grito la voz en un tono glacial.

En la sala del consejo fue como si su peor presentimiento fuera hecho realidad, todos contuvieron el aliento. Muchos salieron a ver ¿Quién era el que gritaba tan temprano? El consejo en tanto salió a la explanada a ver de ¿Dónde venía la voz?

-¡Despierta Konoha! ¡Es momento que sientan parte de mi justicia!-dijo un hombre desde la cima de la torre Hokage.

Cuando se fijaron se dieron cuenta que era Naruto y su grupo, muchos se congregaron en torno a la torre Hokage.

* * *

Dentro de un rato subire el siguiente capitulo espero que hayan de este capitulo y que asimismo disfruten el siguiente.


	19. Chapter 19 Justicia

Capitulo 19 Justicia.

Los shinobi estaban aterrados lo mismo que los civiles que aun vivían en Konoha, en la cima de la torre Hokage estaba el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi, y ahora poseedor del Rinnegan Naruto Uzumaki, el poseedor del Sharingan más poderoso de la historia, quien origino la cuarta guerra shinobi, el cual su nombre era sinónimo de pesadillas Madara Uchiha, también estaba el hombre que había fundado Konoha, aquel que fue llamado el dios shinobi, poseedor de un Kekkei Genkai único el elemento madera, el único que podría desafiar a Madara en un combate uno a uno Hashirama Senju, además de la Mizukage en funciones, la poseedora de dos Kekkei Genkai el elemento lava y el elemento vapor, una de las mujeres más temidas de todo el continente elemental, Mei Terumi, también estaba el Sandaime Tsuchikage, alumno del Nidaime Tsuchikage Muu, poseedor del Kekkei Tōta, el elemento polvo, el sabio y astuto Ryōtenbin no Oonoki, también estaba el hermano del Raikage, Jinchuriki del Hachibi, y rapero de cuarta Killer Bee, además de la prodigio del clan Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, la experta en armas y novia actual de Naruto, Tenten, además de la hermana del Kazekage una de las usuarios más fuerte del elemento Viento Temari y finalmente el ex compañero de Kiba, Akamaru.

El grupo miro con odio y asco a todos reunidos ahí.

-¡Konoha es un pueblo maldito! ¡Su maldad y perversidad ya no conocen limites, la traición esta a la orden del día! ¡Pero lo que descubrimos anoche sobrepasa todos los límites!-grito furioso Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir demonio?-grito alguien entre la multitud.

Naruto activo su Rinnegan.

-Rinnegan Tendo: Banshō Tenin-susurro Naruto.

La técnica atrapo al sujeto que había hablado, lo elevo por los aires, el sujeto trataba de liberarse pero no podía cuando estaba a la altura del grupo.

-¡Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!-dijo Hashirama clavando las ramas que había convertido en lanzas en los brazos del sujeto quien quedo colgando como un tétrico muñeco.

Muchos al ver como estaba quien había osado hablar, decidieron guardar silencio, ya que debido a la escena nadie podía huir por el miedo.

-¡Anoche vi que toda la palabrería de lealtad, honor y compañerismo es solo eso, palabrería barata! ¡Anoche vi como a Konoha no le importan un comino sus hijos, son peor que la basura! ¡Anoche Konoha demostró que son una aldea de alimañas! ¡Me avergüenza haber fundado esta asquerosa aldea!-grito Hashirama con odio.

-¡Anoche encontramos a cuatro shinobis de Konoha en condiciones peores que animales, los abusos psicológicos y físicos que fueron cometidos en ellos son inhumanos! ¡Incluso a una mujer le quitaron a su hijo y lo llevaron a las instalaciones de una organización llamada Raíz! ¡Pero nuestra sorpresa fue mayor cuando encontramos no solo al bebe de la mujer sino que también a muchos más bebes además de niños no mayores de 10 años siendo torturados para convertirlos en seres sin emociones! ¡Ni yo que soy considerado el shinobi mas frio y cruel de la historia se me hubiera ocurrido recurrir a esos métodos de animales! ¡Solo son un montón de basura!-grito fuera de sí Madara.

-¡Ahora Konoha será testigo de nuestra justicia!-grito Naruto.

El rubio trajo a empujones a Chouji. Le quito las vendas de los ojos y la boca, luego lo soltó.

Usando el Shinra Tensei lo elevo por los aires el cuerpo de Chouji, hasta dejarlo a la altura del que tenia sujeto Hashirama quien sin mucho problema creó un par de lanzas de madera para atravesarle las manos.

El Akimichi grito por el dolor producido al atravesarlo las lanzas, Naruto hizo una seña y Mei se adelanto.

-¡Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!-dijo la Mizukage.

De la boca de la Mizukage salió un chorro de vapor que dirigió hacia el Akimichi el vapor al tener contacto con los pies del Akimichi comenzó a disolver la ropa y cuando el vapor toco la piel del chico lanzo un feroz alarido, el vapor corrosivo fue disolviendo lentamente la piel, los músculos y finalmente los huesos de la pierna del Akimichi, producto del dolor Chouji quedo inconsciente pero nada lo preparo para lo que seguía, el Akimichi volvió a reaccionar al sentir como el vapor corrosivo comenzaba a disolver su cintura, el alarido esta vez fue peor que cuando le atacaron los pies, los espectadores estaban aterrados no les cabía en la cabeza tanta maldad.

-¡Aterrados basuras! ¡Pues esto no es nada comparado a la desnutrición de Yugao-san y de Konohamaru, mientras ellos morían de hambre este cerdo se atiborraba con comida!-grito furioso Naruto.

Todos miraban con miedo la nueva cara de Naruto.

-¡ ¿Qué pasa Chouji donde están tus queridos compañeros?! ¡ ¿Por qué tu leal amigo Shikamaru no está tratando de salvarte?! ¡ ¿No que era tu mejor amigo?! ¡ ¿Dónde está Ino no que ustedes eran los nuevos Ino-Shika-Chou?!-comento Naruto.

Todos miraban con aversión la ejecución del heredero del clan Akimichi.

-Sabes Chouji para que veas que no soy tan malo hare algo especial para ti-comento Naruto mirando al Akimichi, luego agrego-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Banshō Tenin!-con la técnica atrajo a Ino y a Shikamaru, luego agrego-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei! –con la otra técnica acerco a Ino y a Shikamaru hacia donde su amigo gritaba de dolor.

Lagrimas salían del rostro de Chouji y el dolor era insoportable, sus amigos veían como poco a poco el cuerpo del robusto shinobi se disolvía producto de la técnica de Mei.

-¡Detente!-grito desesperada Ino.

-¿Detenerme? ¿Cuántas veces Anko-sensei les pidió que se detuvieran? ¿Cuántas veces Iruka sensei pidió que pararan? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

Ino y Shikamaru guardaron silencio. Lentamente Chouji se abandono a la insensibilidad de la muerte Mei termino de disolver el cuerpo del Akimichi dejando solamente la cabeza y los hombros, Hashirama deshizo la técnica y el cuerpo comenzó a caer pero Madara no quiso que acabara tan fácil.

-¡Amaterasu!-dijo el Uchiha quemando lo que quedo del Akimichi mas encima el cuerpo del sujeto que había hablado.

Todos pensaron que ahí acababa todo pero no recién comenzaba.

-Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-dijo Naruto enviando a Ino y Shikamaru con violencia hacia el suelo.

El golpe fue atroz y les fracturo las piernas a ambos. El grito de dolor de ambos fue terrible.

-Bien siguiendo con la función les presento al concejal Homura, quien es responsable de muchas atrocidades en esta aldea, para empezar permitir los experimentos con humanos de Orochimaru, autorizar a espaldas del Sandaime la eliminación del clan Uchiha, divulgar donde mi madre iba a dar a luz, la mantención de raíz luego de la muerte de Danzo, la violación sistemática de Anko Mitarashi a manos de ANBUS y de ANBUS de Raíz por el simple hecho de apoyarme, el secuestro del Hijo de Kurenai Yuhi y un sinfín de crímenes que sería muy largo de numerar-dijo Naruto.

Oonoki se acerco al concejal y le quito la venda y la mordaza.

-¡Es mentira, todo lo que dijo ese monstruo es mentira! ¡ANBUS ayuda!-gritaba desesperado Homura.

-Bueno me interesa un comino lo que piensen de mi en esta aldea de basuras, tu hora ha llegado Homura, la hora que te presentes en el infierno ha llegado y espero que sufras por todo el mal que has causado-dijo fríamente el Uzumaki.

-Hanabi, Akamaru es suyo hagan lo que quieran con el-dijo el rubio.

La Hyuga miro con odio al concejal, mientras Akamaru lo vio como un cazador a su presa.

-¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!-dijo la Hyuga.

Los sesenta y cuatro golpes dieron de lleno en el concejal pero Hanabi tuvo cuidado de no golpear el corazón del viejo ya que no quería detenerle el corazón quien daría el golpe de gracia seria Akamaru.

-Termínalo Akamaru-dijo Hanabi.

El enorme perro se lanzo contra el concejal y lo despedazo prácticamente, los gritos del hombre eran atroces, el perro ataco hasta que solo dejo una mancha de sangre, Akamaru se puso al lado de la Hyuga con sus fauces aun cubiertas de sangre.

-Viste eso Kiba Inuzuka, eso es solo parte de lo que te haremos Akamaru y yo, ya que una lacra como tú no merece vivir-dijo con odio Hanabi.

-Bien señores hemos dejado para el final a una persona muy especial, ella es una de las amantes o si prefieren una de las putas de honorable Hokage Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con burla Naruto.

-Suéltala Uzumaki o te matare-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Matarme? ¿Tu a mi? Jajaja, jajaja, Sasuke parece que con el puesto de Hokage te volviste comediante, nunca has podido matarme, no pudiste en el valle del fin, no pudiste cuando estabas con Orochimaru, no pudiste cuando mataste a danzo, y sabes algo Sasuke yo nunca trate realmente de matarte pero ahora que se que mataste a Hinata a propósito cuando llegue la hora disfrutare destrozándote, Sasuke eres simplemente un cobarde escondiéndote detrás de tu famosa frase soy un ninja de elite, pero no tienes nada de elite, aquí frente a ti tienes a dos verdaderos ninjas de elite-dijo Naruto señalando a Madara y Hashirama, luego agrego- eres soberbio igual que el inútil de Tobirama pero tu soberbia será tu perdición-contesto el rubio.

-Tú también eres un ninja de elite Naruto-dijo amablemente Hashirama.

-Aun no-dijo Naruto con una tenue sonrisa.

Bee se acerco a Karin que trataba de moverse el Jinchuriki la soltó trato de escapar pero no pudo, Killer Bee le destrozo la ropa dejándola desnuda, la chica trato de cubrirse.

-¡ ¿Qué piensan hacerle animales?!-grito con furia Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke no pensamos violarla como ustedes violaron a Anko-sensei, solo nos divertiremos con esta puta de una manera diferente-comento vagamente Naruto.

Bee lanzo a Karin al aire una vez en el aire Temari saco su abanico y lo agito con fuerza.

-¡Kamaitachi no Jutsu!-dijo la rubia.

Al impactar la técnica en el cuerpo desnudo de Karin le provocaron muchas heridas profundas, y la hizo elevarse más, el viento de la técnica de Temari llevo unas gotas de sangre de Karin encima de Sasuke.

-¡ANBUS! ¡Rescaten a mi novia y exterminen a esos malditos bastardos!-grito furioso el Hokage.

Al menos 20 ANBUS se lanzaron al ataque, pero no se esperaban lo que siguió.

-¡Füton: Rasen Shuriken! –grito el Uzumaki lanzando su técnica.

El Rasen Shuriken destrozo a los ANBUS que intentaron salvar a Karin.

-Si eso no es ser elite yo no sé que será-comento Madara con sarcasmo.

Karin comenzó a caer con gran fuerza nadie detenía la caída, de repente Tenten salto y extendió el pergamino.

-¡Kai!-grito Tenten.

Del pergamino salió una lluvia de kunai que se clavaron en todo el cuerpo desnudo de Karin la cantidad de kunai acabo con la vida de Karin, el cuerpo inerte de Karin azoto el suelo con mucha fuerza y se escucho el crujir de los huesos de la pelirroja de su cabeza comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de sangre, Sasuke y Sakura se iban a acercar pero no dieron un paso cuando de repente.

-¡Kai!-grito Tenten nuevamente.

Se escucho una gran explosión el cuerpo de Karin quedo hecho polvo, Sasuke cayó de rodillas lo mismo que Sakura.

-Nara, Yamanaka ustedes siguen en mi lista-dijo Temari con una gran frialdad, luego agrego-y para que veas que ya no significas nada para mi Nara-Temari se acerco a Madara y lo beso apasionadamente, el Uchiha contesto el beso, cuando se separaron Temari volvió a hablar-el si es un verdadero hombre ya que el lucha contra el destino y no se anda quejando como tú, que eres un patético remedo de ninja.

Tenten en tanto se acerco a Naruto.

-Haruno esto no es nada comparado con lo que te hare por intentar hacer que mi Naruto se suicidara, desearas no haber nacido maldita puta, te devolveré cada golpe, cada palabra hiriente que le has dicho a Naruto, disfrutare matándote delante de los ojos de tu amado Sasuke-kun aprovecha mientras sigues con vida que no será por mucho tiempo-dijo Tenten para luego besar a su novio.

-Bueno esto es solo el comienzo pero no se preocupen no estaremos mucho tiempo lejos de Konoha, para que no nos extrañen, jajaja-dijo Naruto mientras él y su grupo desaparecían en un destello.

* * *

Para que sepan la proxima actualizacion sera el viernes si todo sale de acuerdo a los planes.


	20. Chapter 20 Comienza el Sitio de Konoha

Capitulo 20 Comienza el sitio de Konoha.

Al llegar al campamento Naruto y sus amigos vieron a los niños felices correteando por ahí jugando con los clones de Hashirama y Naruto.

-Se nota que el par de tontos serán unos buenos padres-comento Madara con una tenue sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón, al menos sus clones si serán buenos padres-comento Oonoki.

Eso provoco la risa de casi todos menos obviamente de Hashirama y Naruto.

-Bueno niños reúnanse, quiero decirles unas cosas-dijo Naruto deshaciendo los clones lo mismo que Hashirama.

Los niños rápidamente rodearon al grupo.

-Woow ¿usted es Madara Uchiha?-preguntaron un par de chicos.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntan niños?-respondió el Uchiha.

-En persona parece menos malvado-respondieron los niños.

-Y más guapo-dijeron dos niñas con corazones en los ojos.

-Si nosotros seremos buenos padres tú eres un rompecorazones Madara-dijo burlón Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto, el día menos pensado Madara será estrella de cine o cantante y todas las jovencitas estarán detrás de él-dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa.

-Cállense par de dobes -respondió molesto Madara.

-Bueno niños luego les presentare a todo el grupo por ahora quiero que sepan que los llevaremos a Suna por un tiempo ya que no creo que quieran volver a Konoha-dijo Naruto.

-No no queremos, tampoco queremos estar cerca de esa señora rubia que le falta una mano, y la mujer de cabello rosado, todos los días llegaban a inyectarnos cosas raras en los brazos, incluso a veces en el cuello, y no podíamos movernos porque ese hombre del clan Nara nos atrapaba con su sombra, era horrible, luego estaban las sesiones con esa mujer rubia con la cicatriz en el rostro. Se metía en nuestras mentes y nos torturaba por horas incluso a veces aparecía de noche y nos atormentaba mientras dormíamos, era horrible-dijo un niño en representación de los otros.

-No se preocupen niños todos esos desquiciados pagaran por lo que les hicieron-dijo Madara.

En eso sale de una de las tiendas Kurenai con su hijo.

-Naruto, ¿en verdad eres tu Naruto?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Si Kurenai sensei soy yo, discúlpeme por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa-dijo triste el Uzumaki.

-No Naruto tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa fue de Konoha ellos te traicionaron-dijo Kurenai.

-Kurenai sensei perdone la pregunta, pero ¿Por qué la encarcelaron?-dijo Naruto.

-Por dos razones Naruto la primera fue por apoyarte aunque lo hice veladamente solo una persona sabia que te apoyaba, y esa persona me traiciono cuando no quise ser su amante-respondió Kurenai.

-¿Quién?-pregunto el rubio aunque ya sospechaba el nombre.

-Shikamaru-contesto con asco Kurenai.

-Ya veo, bueno Kurenai sensei quiero que descanses un poco más porque a media tarde los llevare a todos a Suna para que se recuperen-dijo Naruto.

Naruto acompañado por Tenten y Hashirama entraron en otra tienda ahí estaba Anko totalmente asustada al ver a los dos hombres.

-Aléjense, aléjense-decía desesperada la Kunoichi.

-Calma Anko-sensei soy yo Naruto queremos ayudarla-dijo suavemente el rubio.

-¿Eres tu mocoso, el mocoso ruidoso, eres tu Naruto?-pregunto calmándose un poco Anko.

-Si Anko-sensei soy yo, soy Naruto perdone porque por mi culpa usted esté sufriendo-dijo triste el rubio.

Anko simplemente abrazo al chico.

-¡Naruto, Naruto al fin, estás vivo que alegría! ¡Sabia que no podrían matarte!-dijo feliz Anko abrazando al chico.

-Calma Anko sensei debes descansar, estas aun muy débil-dijo amablemente Naruto.

-No puedo tener calma mientras esos bastardos sigan con vida-comento con odio la Kunoichi.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Tenten.

-El bastardo de Homura, Ibiki, Kakashi, Chouji, las perras de Karin, Sakura y Shizune sin contar a muchos del consejo-dijo con odio Anko.

-No se preocupe sensei Ibiki, Homura, Chouji y Karin están muertos los otros pronto los mandaremos al infierno, pero ¿Por qué la tenían detenida?-dijo Naruto.

-Porque quería advertirte de la conspiración en tu contra la descubrí un mes después de que acabo la guerra cuando iba a decirte me arrestaron los ANBUS por cargos de traición a Konoha-dijo Anko.

-Bastardos-mascullo Tenten.

-Bueno chicos-comenzó a decir Naruto, saliendo de la tienda donde descansaba Anko- Madara Hashirama quiero que me acompañen el resto quiero que se queden cuidando a los niños y los heridos cuando volvamos los llevare a Suna.

Nadie alcanzo a replicar porque los tres habían desaparecido en un destello dorado aparecieron en el cementerio de Konoha.

-¿Por qué vinimos al cementerio de Konoha?-pregunto Madara.

-Quiero protegerlo de que los imbéciles ellos querrán usar el Edo Tensei y eso no lo permitiré así que Hashirama quiero que crees un muro que rodee el cementerio y en la cima quiero que Madara use su Amaterasu- pidió el rubio.

-Estas consciente, ¿Qué el Amaterasu solo durara siete días?-pregunto Madara.

-Konoha no durara siete días-dijo siniestramente el rubio.

Luego de una media hora el cementerio quedo atrapado dentro de una muralla de gran altura en cuya cima ardían las llamas negras del Amaterasu.

Luego de acabar su misión Hashirama se acerco a Naruto.

Naruto ahora que estamos lejos de tu novia y los otros quiero saber una cosa-dijo serio Hashirama.

-¿Qué cosa Hashirama?-respondió Naruto.

-Con tus habilidades del Rinnegan pudiste revivir a quien quieras, ¿Por qué no reviviste a esa chica Hinata?-pregunto serio el Senju.

Madara vio que el Senju tenía razón y él quería saber la respuesta.

-Cuando ella murió quede destrozado, nunca puede confesarle que la amaba, el día que ella murió yo desperté por primera vez mi Rinnegan, en ese momento no tenía la habilidad de hacerlo, luego cuando tuve la habilidad, Kurama es decir el Kyubi me dijo algo que puede sonar muy cruel pero es la verdad-dijo el rubio mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Madara.

-"LA vida y la muerte están para dar equilibrio, la vida esta para disfrutarla, para sufrir, para llorar y reír, por eso la vida es preciosa es el regalo más maravilloso que les otorgo Kami-sama a los seres humanos, la muerte en tanto existe para darnos cuenta que lo que tiene valor más allá de las riquezas, las posesiones mundanas o el poder, es la vida misma, con la muerte los que quedan deben aprender a vivir, ya que la vida así como es maravillosa es efímera, es solo un pequeñísimo suspiro en el camino de la eternidad, sin embargo el dolor que provoca la muerte debe hacernos más fuertes para enfrentar las pruebas que a diario nos da la vida, Naruto se que tienes el poder de revivir a quien tú quieras, pero por un motivo que ni siquiera yo comprendo las personas que partieron tuvieron que hacerlo, se que los extrañas y extrañaras a todas esas personas que significaron y son importantes para ti, como asimismo extrañaras a las personas que más adelante te serán queridas y partan, como también los que te quieren te extrañaran en su momento, tu padre, tu madre, el pervertido de Jiraiya, el viejo Sarutobi, Hinata, todos ellos están cuidándote desde donde están y esperan que seas feliz, por ti y por ellos, si tú los revives los traerás de vuelta al mundo a sufrir, ellos están bien donde están eso puedo asegurártelo, y algún día los volverás ver y serán felices por la eternidad, Naruto tú no eres dios, no puedes proteger a todo el mundo y no puedes decidir quien regresa del más allá, si trajeras a cualquiera de ellos a la vida, estarías haciendo lo mismo que hizo Orochimaru o Kabuto cuando usaron el Edo Tensei, lo mismo que hizo Nagato cuando se creía dios, y lo más grave estarías rompiendo el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, sé que es doloroso despedirte de tus seres queridos pero no es justo que ellos vuelvan solo porque tú te sientes solo, por ellos debes seguir adelante"-concluyo Naruto.

-Odio admitirlo pero tiene toda la razón-dijo Madara.

-Y por esa razón no intentaste resucitar a nadie-aseguro Hashirama.

-Exacto-dijo escuetamente el rubio.

-Ya veo-dijeron a la vez el Uchiha y el Senju.

-Pero eso no evitara que destruya esa maldita aldea con mis propias manos, les hare pagar el sufrimiento que ellos me hicieron y no solo a mí, sino que a todos los que por sus estúpidas razones egoístas hicieron sufrir inútilmente-dijo El rubio con rabia.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto?-pregunto Hashirama.

-Sitiaremos Konoha-dijo seguro Naruto.

-Naruto no tenemos las suficientes tropas para sitiar a Konoha-dijo Madara sorprendido.

-Me sorprende que no piensen en grande, ahora iremos a la entrada de Konoha y ahí llevaremos a cabo mi plan-explico vagamente el Uzumaki.

Con el Hiraishin no Jutsu Naruto y los otros dos guerreros aparecieron en la entrada a Konoha.

-Hashirama ¿puedes crear un muro que rodee toda Konoha a cien metros de las murallas?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto-dijo el Senju.

-Entonces hazlo, Madara una vez que este lista la muralla quiero que pongas las llamas del Amaterasu rodeando a Konoha pero sin que toque las murallas una vez que termines yo pondré unos cuantos clones en la cima de la muralla-explico el rubio.

Cuando acabaron los dos guerreros antiguos estaban agotados pero sorprendidos.

-A esto te referías con sitiar sinvergüenza-comento un agotado Madara.

-Si pero esto es solo el comienzo, Konoha está condenada y muy pronto desaparecerá-dijo Naruto con una mirada fría desde la cima de la muralla.

Luego desaparecieron en un resplandor dorado y reaparecieron en el campamento. La muerte de Konoha había comenzado y ya no había marcha atrás, desde el momento que terminaron la muralla Konoha recibió su sentencia de muerte, nada ni nadie la salvaría de la destrucción que se avecinaba, y nadie salvaría a sus habitantes cuando el grupo de Naruto desatara la muerte por sus calles.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fin se acerca y aun quedan un par de sorpresas mas, jejeje.

Saludos


	21. Chapter 21 Agonia

Capitulo 21 Agonía.

Media hora después de que Naruto, Hashirama y Madara se fueran un grupo de Chuunin iban a una misión importante se encontraron con la sorpresa del muro de fuego y la posterior muralla y los clones de Naruto vigilando. Rápidamente fueron a avisar al Hokage.

-¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!-dijo uno de los Chuunin que habían a la misión.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto fastidiado Sasuke.

-Konoha ha sido rodeada-dijo otro de los Chuunin.

-¿Qué dicen idiotas como que Konoha ha sido rodeada?-pregunto molesto Sasuke.

En eso apareció una mujer con unas flores en las manos.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama pero ¿usted ordeno poner una muralla con llamas negras rodeando el cementerio?-pregunto asustada la mujer al ver el estado del Hokage.

-¿Qué dices mujer? Yo no he ordenado esa estupidez-dijo Sasuke.

De pronto un oscuro presentimiento apareció en la mente del Uchiha mejor dicho tres presentimientos.

-¡ANBUS!-grito el Uchiha.

Rápidamente aparecieron dos ANBUS.

-Quiero que vaya a buscar a Shikamaru y a Kakashi ahora díganles que los necesito ahora no en media hora, que es urgente-ordeno el Hokage y los ANBUS partieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

-En cuanto a usted buena mujer me encargare personalmente de esta situación así que puede retirarse y quédese tranquila que yo lo solucionare-dijo serio Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama es usted una gran persona-dijo la mujer con una reverencia antes de irse.

-En cuanto a ustedes tres quiero que vayan a reunir al consejo que en una hora los quiero reunidos en el salón de juntas, su misión queda cancelada-ordeno Sasuke.

Diez minutos después apareció Shikamaru con Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Pasa que al parecer estamos rodeados-dijo el Hokage.

-Rodeados ¿por quién?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Por Naruto-dijo serio el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo que por Naruto? Sé que es fuerte y todo pero rodear una aldea por un grupo diez es imposible-dijo Kakashi.

-Según unos Chuunin que tenían que salir en una misión en Otogakure no pudieron salir porque la aldea está rodeada por las llamas negras además de una muralla muy alta y en la cima, varios clones del bastardo de Uzumaki-explico el Uchiha.

-No puede ser-dijeron Kakashi y Shikamaru.

-Tenemos que confirmar si es o no el Amaterasu y si es cierto o no lo de la muralla-explico Sasuke.

Después de un par de minutos estaban sobre la muralla de Konoha viendo las aterradoras llamas del Amaterasu de Madara y el enorme muro que levanto Hashirama.

-Espero que les guste estar encerrados malditos cobardes-grito desde la otra muralla un clon de Naruto.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-grito furioso el Uchiha.

-Cálmate Sasuke-kun aun no empiezo a hacer sufrir a tu preciosa aldea-dijo con burla otro clon.

-Vámonos de aquí-sugirió Kakashi.

-¡El gran Hatake Kakashi está huyendo del perdedor que tuvo por alumno, así como huyo cuando asesinaste a Rin o dejaste morir a Obito, o ahora lo recuerdo siempre has huido como lo que eres un cobarde!-grito un clon.

-¡Cállate maldito demonio!-grito molesto Kakashi.

-¡Jajaja, al menos yo reconozco que soy un demonio no como todos en esta asquerosa aldea donde experimentan con bebes y niños, traicionan a quienes los protegen, pero no se preocupen ya no los protegeré mas ahora los destruiré y no se preocupen antes que se extingan las llamas del Amaterasu Konoha no será más que un recuerdo como lo hicieron con Uzu!-dijo con odio otro clon.

-Y no se preocupen en pensar en el plan Edo Tensei ya que no pueden entrar en el cementerio tampoco y hace meses me encargue de todos los laboratorios que contenían muestras de material genético, las elimine así mismo como destruí los laboratorios escondidos de Orochimaru, además en la aldea no existe nadie que pueda utilizarla ya que yo tengo el pergamino prohibido, prepárense su día del juicio esta próximo y sufrirán como nunca se lo imaginaran-concluyo otro clon.

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kakashi se fueron a reunir con el consejo. Cuando llegaron vieron que el ambiente no era el mejor, todos estaban serios y nadie hacia un solo comentario.

Mientras en el campamento Naruto hizo bastantes clones y fue a dejar a los niños, y a los prisioneros rescatados de Konoha, cuando llegaron a Suna, Gaara y muchos se sintieron asqueados, como era posible tanta maldad. Dos horas después Naruto estaba de vuelta y luego a descansar un par de horas, obligado por Tenten y con Tenten a su lado para que no hiciera trampa.

En tanto el consejo de Konoha era un caos, todo era un caos era cosa de horas que la gente se diera cuenta de que estaban encerrados, era cuestión de días para que los suministros comenzaran a escasear, y era cosa de cualquier momento que Naruto atacara de nuevo, la reunión era un desastre, las recriminaciones iban de un lado a otro desde hace horas.

-Es por tu culpa Tsunade que estemos en esta situación-recrimino Sakura.

-Respétame muchachita, no es mi culpa, el maldito de Naruto debió morir junto a la puta de Hinata pero tu estúpido novio no hizo su parte del trato-contesto Tsunade.

-¿Mi culpa Tsunade? Ustedes debieron controlar desde un principio al monstruo de Naruto, o debo recordarte cuantas veces lo intentaron matar sin éxito, era solo un mocoso de 5 años y estaba fuera de la protección de Sarutobi, el consejo fue incapaz de asesinar a un estúpido mocoso, además tu le diste demasiadas libertades a un peligro potencial, o debo recordarte cuando lo dejaste irse con Jiraiya, el único que más o menos cumplió con su misión fue Kakashi al no enseñarle nada, el debía morir en los exámenes Chuunin pero el muy bastardo sobrevivió y conoció al inútil de Jiraiya y eso cambio todo, todo, ahora el bastardo tiene el poder suficiente para destruirnos y lo está haciendo maldición-dijo Sasuke golpeando con furia la mesa, pero continuo-ahora el muy desgraciado nos tiene atrapados como ratas y no tenemos forma de salir o de sobrevivir, el maldito destruyo…

Sasuke no pudo continuar porque una explosión lo su explicación en eso apareció un ANBU.

-Hokage-sama el hospital ha sido destruido por el tercer Tsuchikage-informo el ANBU.

Pero eso no fue todo en seguida apareció un segundo ANBU, cuando Sasuke iba a hablar.

-Hokage-sama el complejo Aburame se esta incendiando-dijo el ANBU.

Aparecieron ahora dos ANBUS más.

-Hokage-sama el complejo Akimichi ya no existe-dijo el primero.

-Hokage-sama el complejo Uchiha ha desaparecido-informo el segundo.

Apareció otro ANBU.

-Hokage-sama una enorme ola de fuego está arrasando el sector del clan Nara-dijo el ANBU.

-Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama Uzumaki está sobre la torre Hokage-informo un ANBU que acababa de aparecer.

El consejo salió y lo que vieron los dejo helados, gritos de desesperación por todos lados, las llamas del fuego en varias partes de Konoha, el viento llevaba el olor de la carne quemada en los incendios y el lastimero quejido de los muchos heridos.

El consejo salió fuera de la torre Hokage y miraron hacia la cima, y ahí mirando como ardía la aldea perdido en sus pensamientos estaba Naruto, en eso se acerca Tenten y lo abraza por la cintura y le susurra algo al oído, Naruto reacciono y miro a los miembros del consejo.

-Hola de nuevo Sasuke, miembros del consejo-dijo el rubio con una mirada seria y que reflejaba solo deseo de venganza.

-¡Estas solo con es puta prepárate para morir Uzumaki!-grito Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, realmente crees que estoy solo porque no miras alrededor tuyo y veras que quienes deberían estar aterrados son ustedes-comento Naruto.

Los miembros del consejo se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por el grupo de Naruto.


	22. Chapter 22 Asedio

Bueno chicos espero que disfruten el capitulo 22, el fin esta cerca, como todos saben, pero para los que no, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 22 Asedio.

-Sasuke, Sasuke solo estaba pasando por ahí y vi el humo y el fuego y decidí pasar a ver que ocurría nada mas-dijo el Uzumaki.

-No mientas maldito bastardo, tú hiciste eso-dijo el Uchiha.

-Yo como crees Sasuke-chan yo sería incapaz de hacer eso-dijo el rubio haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡No mientas bastardo!-grito Sasuke.

-¿Mentir yo? Si yo miento es culpa de Konoha-dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué Konoha es culpable de tus mentiras?-replico Shikamaru.

-Para ser un genio eres bastante tonto Shikamaru, en Konoha lo único que aprendí fueron mentiras, así que ¿Por qué se extrañan si yo llego a mentir? Soy un producto de Konoha, además sus mentiras pronto se acabaran-respondió el rubio.

De la nada Naruto apareció al lado de su grupo y frente al consejo de Konoha.

-Por cierto Juugo, Suigetsu, gritaron como niñas cuando morían a manos de Madara, jajaja-comento Naruto.

-¡Bastardo!-grito Sasuke.

-Sasuke-chan cálmate o terminaras en el hospital con un ataque de ulcera, ups se me había olvidado no hay hospital, jajaja-respondió Naruto en tono de burla.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-grito Kakashi.

-Cuidado Kakashi mira que a mi lado existen personas dispuestas a eliminarte al mas mínimo movimiento en mi contra-dijo el rubio.

-Ninguno de ellos podría-replico con orgullo Kakashi.

-Que dicen chicos ¿Quién quiere ser conocido como el que elimino a Hatake Kakashi?-pregunto el rubio.

-Yo-contesto una voz femenina.

Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Hanabi.

-¿Estás segura Hanabi-chan?-pregunto serio Naruto.

-Porque no será un buen calentamiento para cuando acabe con el perro sarnoso de Kiba, por cierto Kiba te tenemos un regalo junto a Akamaru-dijo maliciosa la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con duda el Inuzuka.

-Akamaru entrega el regalo al bastardo de Kiba-dijo Hanabi.

Akamaru tenía entre sus fauces agarrada por el pelo, una cabeza, Akamaru con un movimiento de la cabeza lanzo a los pies de Kiba la cabeza, pero no era cualquier aveza era la cabeza de Tsume Inuzuka.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Mataron a mi madre!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Kiba.

-Como Konoha mato a mi hermana-dijo con odio Hanabi.

-Bueno chicos será bueno irnos no queremos incomodar a Konoha ahora que tienen tanto que limpiar, seria descortés de nuestra parte quedarnos y que no pudieran resolver sus problemas, adiós Sasuke que tengan una buena noche, jajaja-dijo Naruto desapareciendo junto a su grupo.

Lo que no sabían en Konoha que solo era el inicio.

Los incendios los apagaron cerca de medianoche con gran esfuerzo, a la misma hora se dejo de buscar heridos por ese día, la remoción de escombros, la búsqueda de mas heridos y recolección de cadáveres seria al día siguiente, todos los ninjas de Konoha estaban agotados ya que les costó mucho trabajo apagar los incendios.

A las tres de la madrugada todo era silencio en Konoha no se oía ningún ruido solo los quejidos de los heridos que aun estaban en los lugares atacados, nadie noto que en la cima del monte Hokage tres figuras aparecieron.

-Bueno chicos es hora de trabajar un poco-dijo Naruto a los otros dos.

-¡Jutsu de Levitación!-dijo Oonoki mientras tocaba a Madara.

El Uchiha se sorprendió al comenzar a elevarse en el aire, luego el viejo Tsuchikage repitió la operación con Naruto y con el mismo una vez los tres en el aire miraron con una sonrisa la aldea de Konoha.

-Es tu turno Madara-dijo el rubio.

Madara hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-No exageres Madara ya que queremos divertirnos un poco mas-pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto-contesto el Uchiha luego agrego-¡Katon: Gran lluvia de bolas de fuego!

De pronto comenzaron a caer desde el cielo un sinfín de bolas de fuego del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol encima de Konoha, el caos una vez más se hizo dueño de la aldea, nadie sabía que ocurría, nadie sabía por qué ocurría, lo único claro era que las bolas de fuego llegaron a toda la aldea provocando un desconcierto enorme, y así como aparecieron de la nada los tres sujetos así desaparecieron.

Sasuke y el consejo, estaban vueltos locos, era inaudito los habían atacado en plena noche y nadie pudo prevenirlo, los incendios poco a poco fueron extinguiéndose, y la luz del naciente día demostró el verdadero alcance de los destrozos que habían provocado Naruto y sus amigos a media mañana unos agotados ninjas y aldeanos se disponían ir a descansar un poco.

Pero desgraciadamente para ellos eso no iba a suceder, pronto.

Casi a mediodía comenzaron a oírse explosiones por toda la aldea, era imposible pero si hubieron explosiones en la academia, en distintos locales comerciales, incluso en los arsenales shinobi mas resguardados, pero eso fue el preludio a lo que vendría, luego que las explosiones acabaron desde el cielo volvieron a caer una lluvia de bolas de fuego y desde el otro lado de la muralla comenzaron a llover rocas de un tamaño más que respetable que al estrellarse en el suelo explotaban hiriendo o matando a quienes estaban cerca, el ataque duro como una hora y así como empezó acabo, nuevamente los habitantes de Konoha tuvieron que comenzar a recoger heridos, apagar incendios, y dejar aparte a los muertos.

Sasuke reunió al consejo a media tarde para ver que podían hacer la situación comenzaba a ser insostenible, no tenían apoyo del exterior, los suministros comenzaban a escasear, ya que los incendios habían acabado con un buen numero de negocios que los contenían, los heridos estaban prácticamente condenados ya que sin el hospital no tenían donde dejarlos, y los antibióticos y otras cosas medicas eran cosa de tiempo que empezaran también a escasear.

-Estamos en una situación muy difícil-dijo el Hokage.

-Lo sabemos Sasuke, pero que podemos hacer no podemos salir, no tenemos aliados fuera de estas murallas, además Naruto nos tiene con la soga al cuello-dijo Shikamaru.

-El Amaterasu durara aun seis días más, ¿podemos sobrevivir hasta entonces?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Si no nos atacaran si pero si siguen con los ataques no duraremos ni 3 días-explico Shikamaru.

-A propósito ¿Dónde están Shizune, Ino y Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Sakura no estaba contigo?-pregunto Kiba.

-Salió esta mañana cuando comenzó la lluvia de fuego, supuse que estaría con Tsunade y Shizune atendiendo heridos-dijo Sasuke.

-Eso es correcto pero luego nos separamos para buscar más heridos, y ahora que lo mencionan no he visto a Shizune desde que comenzaron las explosiones-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Qué hay de Ino Shikamaru?-pregunto Kiba con ansiedad en los ojos.

-Ella lo mismo que Sakura salió cuando comenzó la lluvia de fuego, creía que estaba con usted Tsunade-sama-dijo preocupado Shikamaru.

-Disculpa Shikamaru pero no veo a Ino desde la reunión de ayer-contesto Tsunade.

-Esto me da mala espina-comento Kiba.

-Tienes razón-concordó Sasuke, luego dijo-AN…

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Sasuke cuando una fuerte explosión se sintió, el dia se iba pero el calvario de Konoha continuaba.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo Sasuke.

En ese instante apareció un ANBU.

-Hokage-sama estamos siendo atacados por el Hachibi está destruyendo el recinto del clan Yamanaka-explico el ANBU.

En eso otra fuerte explosión se siente aparece otro ANBU.

-Hokage-sama un enorme dragón de madera esta destruyendo el recinto Inuzuka-explico el ANBU.

-¡Demonios!-grito el Uchiha dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Ahora se escucho una serie de explosiones por toda la aldea, luego comenzaron a llover nuevamente rocas que explotaban en el suelo y una nueva lluvia de bolas de fuego. En eso apareció un nuevo ANBU.

-Hokage-sama tenemos un enorme problema la copa de agua que abastecía Konoha ha sido destruida y los lagos cercanos están cubiertos con una gruesa capa de lava solidificada y debajo de la lava están las llamas del Amaterasu.

-¡Maldito monstruo nos tiene totalmente en sus manos!-dijo con rabia Shikamaru.

-¡Kakashi, Kakashi!-grito Sasuke.

ANBUS búsquenlo inmediatamente, lo mismo que a mi novia Sakura Haruno, la novia de Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka y la asistente de Tsunade, Shizune Kato-ordeno el Hokage.

Los gritos de desesperación y angustia taladraban los oídos de los miembros del consejo, la situación había pasado de delicada a crítica, en un día y un solo pensamiento rondaba en las mentes de todos, ¿sobreviviremos? Lo malo es que nadie podía asegurarlo excepto Naruto Uzumaki.


	23. Chapter 23 Se acerca el final

Capitulo 23 Se acerca el final.

Una hora después que acabo el ataque del grupo de Naruto, dos horas después volvieron a la sala de consejo los ANBUS encargados de la búsqueda de Shizune, Ino, Sakura y Kakashi.

-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Nada Hokage-sama buscamos por toda la aldea y no encontramos nada, salvo esta banda que al parecer pertenecía a Shizune-san nada mas hallamos-respondió el ANBU a cargo.

-De acuerdo sigan buscando-ordeno el Uchiha.

Los ANBUS salieron a recorrer nuevamente las calles en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Maldito bastardo, seguramente el secuestro a los cuatro, pero en ¿Qué maldito momento lo hizo?!-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Me imagino que a Ino la secuestro cuando salió de su casa, a Shizune y a Sakura cuando comenzaron las explosiones y a Kakashi tal vez después de la reunión de anoche-explico Shikamaru.

De pronto la reunión se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes de la calle. Todos salieron a ver y lo que encontraron no fue del agrado de nadie. Había una muchedumbre exigiendo respuestas.

-¿Por qué nos atacan?-gritaban muchos.

-¡Queremos respuestas!-exigían otros.

-Defiéndanos Hokage-sama-pedían muchos.

-Esto se pone peligroso-dijo Shikamaru.

-Pueblo de Konoha, esta situación…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Sasuke cuando un resplandor dorado apareció en la cima de la torre Hokage.

Del resplandor apareció Naruto usando una capa igual a la de su padre.

-¡Yondaime-sama, Yondaime-sama!-gritaba la gente.

-¡Sálvenos por favor!- gritaban unas mujeres desesperadas.

-Maldición el bastardo hará esto imposible de arreglar-dijo Shikamaru a Sasuke.

-Tienes razón-coincidió Sasuke.

-¡Por favor Yondaime-sama ayúdenos!-gritaban desesperados la gente del pueblo.

Luego hizo acto de presencia Hashirama.

-¡El Shodaime Hokage también vino a ayudarnos!-gritaron varios.

-¡Yondaime-sama y Shodaime-sama vinieron a ayudar a Sasuke-sama!-gritaron muchos.

-¿Ayudarlos? Que patéticos, ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlos?-pregunto el sujeto que se parecía al Yondaime Hokage.

-Porque somos su pueblo-respondió un sujeto.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, oíste eso Hashirama son nuestro pueblo, jajaja, jajaja-dijo el rubio.

-Jajaja, es bueno el chiste, ¿Dónde estaba nuestro pueblo cuando atacaban a un niño inocente que no pidió ser Jinchuriki? ¿Dónde estaba nuestro pueblo cuando traicionaron a Madara? ¿Dónde estaba nuestro pueblo mientras su héroe arriesgaba su vida en la última guerra? ¿Dónde estaba nuestro pueblo cuando su héroe necesitaba alguna palabra de ánimo? ¿Dónde estaba nuestro pueblo cuando el hijo del Yondaime pasaba hambre o tenía que dormir a la intemperie cuando llovía? Ustedes no son nuestro pueblo, solo son un pueblo de alimañas y como las alimañas que son los exterminaremos-dijo serio Hashirama.

El pueblo de Konoha quedo en silencio.

-Pero Yondaime-sama no tenía ningún hijo-dijo un tipo de entre la multitud.

-Jajaja, jajaja, parece noche de comediantes Hashirama, que el Yondaime no tenía un hijo, jajaja, o tal vez la bastarda de Tsunade escondió la información que se dio a conocer en la guerra como que yo Naruto Uzumaki soy hijo del Yondaime-termino de decir el Uzumaki.

La gente del pueblo quedo helada el chico que odiaban era hijo de uno de sus máximos héroes.

-¡Es mentira!-gritaron varios civiles incrédulos.

-Vamos Tsunade diles la verdad o prefieres que torture personalmente a tus tres alumnas ahora mismo-dijo Naruto.

De inmediato apareció Bee, sosteniendo a Sakura, Temari a Ino y Mei a Shizune, mientras aparecía Madara acompañado por el Tsuchikage, Hanabi y Akamaru quien sostenía en sus fauces un cuerpo sanguinolento.

-¡NO se a que te refieres!-dijo segura Tsunade.

-Entonces prefieres ver morir a tus alumnas que decir la verdad, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Sobretodo sabiendo que eres nieta de la mentirosa de Mito y el bastardo cobarde de Tobirama las dos ratas más grandes en la historia de Konoha. Pero dado que no quisiste decir la verdad, toda Konoha vera el valor de su traición-dijo macabramente el rubio, luego agrego-¿Quién será la primera Ino o Sakura o debería empezar con Shizune? ¿Qué opinas Madara?

-Creo que sería bueno ver la reacción del actual Hokage solo por diversión-comento con una sonrisa maligna Madara.

-Tienes razón será divertido ver como Sasuke-chan no puede salvar a su apreciada novia todo por culpa de Tsunade-contesto Naruto.

Bee llevo a Sakura hasta el borde de la torre, luego sacando una cola del Hachibi la levanto en alto.

-Bien Tsunade dirás la verdad o tal vez Sasuke-chan lo dirá-dijo con burla.

-de acuerdo lo diré pero no le hagas nada-dijo Sasuke desesperado.

-Comienza rápido Sasuke-chan mira que Bee se está cansando-dijo burlón el rubio.

-Pueblo de Konoha es verdad, Naruto Uzumaki es hijo del Yondaime Hokage-dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz normal.

-Perdón pero no te escuche Sasuke-chan-dijo Naruto, quien le hizo una seña a Bee.

El Jinchuriki apretó un poco más fuerte a Sakura quien dejo escapar un quejido de dolor.

-¡de acuerdo! ¡Naruto es hijo del Yondaime Hokage!-dijo derrotado el Hokage.

La gente de Konoha quedo helada, el hijo del Yondaime era Naruto, de pronto alguien iba a hablar pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-Ahora que saben quién es mi padre ahora quieren que los disculpe, por favor, ustedes no están arrepentidos en lo mas mínimo, además es tarde para las disculpas, Konoha está condenada, y disculpándose no arreglaran nada, no arreglaran el dolor de Hashirama que fue traicionado por su esposa y su propio hermano-la gente miro confundida a Naruto-así como lo oyen la bastarda de Tsunade no es nieta de Hashirama ella es nieta de Tobirama ya que la puta de Mito nunca tuvo nada con Hashirama, con disculpas no mejoraran el dolor de Madara, el más leal de los Uchiha, fue expulsado por ser considerado una amenaza a los planes de mito y Tobirama, con disculpas no podrán devolver la vida de Rin a quien Kakashi mato por estar embarazada de él, con disculpas, no traerán de vuelta a la vida a Itachi quien mato a su clan por orden del consejo a espaldas del viejo Hokage, con disculpas no van a disculpar la humillación de Temari-chan, con disculpas no van a traer de vuelta a Hinata-chan, el tiempo de las disculpas paso ahora es tiempo de venganza-dijo molesto Naruto.

La gente de Konoha estaba paralizada por las palabras del Uzumaki, pero eso recién empezaba, a una seña de Naruto Bee bajo a Sakura pero no la soltó esta vez fue el turno de Shizune, quien estaba flotando inconsciente en el aire gracias al Jutsu de levitación de Oonoki.

De pronto Shizune estaba flotando en el aire cuando despertó.

-Bien Shizune si tienes a alguien a quien culpar por tu sufrimiento culpa a la cobarde de tu maestra-dijo Naruto.

-Suéltame monstruo-dijo Shizune.

-Madara-fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

-¡Amaterasu!-dijo el Uchiha.

De pronto unas llamas negras cubrieron a Shizune quien gritaba de dolor.

-Madara-dijo nuevamente Naruto.

El Uchiha desactivo el Amaterasu.

-Hashirama-dijo esta vez Naruto.

-¡Mokuton: Shuriken de madera!-dijo el Senju.

De la nada aparecieron varios shuriken de madera que hirieron superficialmente pero dolorosamente a Shizune haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Mei-sama-dijo ahora el rubio.

-¡Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!-dijo la Mizukage.

El vapor corrosivo hizo gritar aun más fuerte a Shizune.

-¡déjenla malditos bastardos!-grito Tsunade.

-Tsunade tiene razón, oye viejo Tsuchikage termina el trabajo-dijo como si nada Naruto.

El Tsuchikage se elevo por los aires y comenzó a realizar su técnica.

-¡ Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!

El Tsuchikage completo su técnica y de Shizune solo quedo el recuerdo.

-¡Malditos!-grito Tsunade lanzándose contra el grupo de Naruto.

Naruto lanzo uno de los kunai de su padre, Tsunade lo esquivo pero antes que fuera más lejos Naruto apareció detrás de Tsunade.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el Uzumaki elevando a Tsunade por los aires.

Un poco más arriba la esperaba Tenten con un pergamino extendido.

-¡Kai!-dijo la experta en armas.

Del pergamino salieron cientos de Kunai que se clavaron en el herido cuerpo de Tsunade, Tsunade trataba de curarse a sí misma pero de pronto un kunai se clavo en su frente en medio de su lunar, eso confundió a la Sannin pero de pronto del kunai cayó una etiqueta explosiva frente a los ojos de Tsunade, el kunai llevaba atada una etiqueta explosiva, Tsunade intento quitar la etiqueta pero antes de que pudiera hacer el más pequeño movimiento.

-¡Kai!-se escucho decir a Tenten.

Y la etiqueta explosiva provoco una gran explosión haciendo desaparecer la cabeza de Tsunade.

-¡Maestra! -se escucho decir a Ino y a Sakura que recién había despertado.

El cuerpo de la Sannin cayó al suelo ante la estupefacción generalizada, pero lejos de terminar recién comenzaba el show del grupo de Naruto.

-Bien ese es el fin de la última bastarda del clan Senju, creo que sigue la puta del clan Yamanaka-dijo Naruto.

-¡No te atrevas bastardo a hacerle nada a Ino!-dijo Shikamaru.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, ¿Quién lo va impedir? Tu Shikamaru, tu patética técnica no puede hacer nada contra mi-contesto Naruto mirando con odio a su ex amigo.

-No te atrevas o acabare con la puta de Tenten-dijo amenazante el Nara.

-Puedes intentarlo Nara, pero tendrás el gusto de atrapar a Ten-chan en tu patética técnica porque no podrás hacer nada más porque te destrozare. Además no soy yo quien quiere encargarse de tu puta Nara es alguien más-contesto el Uzumaki.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Yo Nara, disfrutare eliminando a esta puta-dijo Temari con una mirada de odio.

-No te atrevas maldita perra-dijo con desesperación Shikamaru.

-Jajaja, como si te fuera hacer caso, jajaja-contesto con una risa maniática Temari.

Temari se acerco a Ino quien era sostenida ahora por Madara, saco un kunai y con rapidez corto la ropa de la Kunoichi de Konoha exponiéndola a toda Konoha. Luego con la misma decisión y rapidez corto la ropa interior de la Yamanaka dejándola desnuda delante de todos, pero Temari no pararía ahí, la humillación que le hizo Shikamaru, fue demasiado grande y ella tendría su venganza.

-Te excita ver a la perra desnuda ¿no es así Nara?-dijo con maldad la hermana de Gaara.

-Suéltala Temari, estas completamente loca-respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Loca? Quizás pero es tu responsabilidad Nara, yo te amaba y tu decidiste quedarte con esta puta, podría haberlo superado, incluso sin guardarte rencor, pero tus planes para mi eran cuando menos desquiciados, así que no te quejes, tu eres culpable de mi locura, además como te dije anteriormente ya encontré a un verdadero hombre, no un patético remedo como tu-respondió Temari mientras besaba la mejilla de Madara.

Temari acaricio con el kunai el rostro de Ino un par de veces.

-Ahora veremos que tan hermosa quedas puta-susurro Temari al oído de Ino.

La rubia de Suna tomo el pelo de Ino con su mano izquierda y lo tiro haciendo gritar de dolor a Ino.

-Con tan poco y ya estas gritando como una puta-dijo con maldad Temari.

De pronto manejando el kunai con la mano derecha corto el cabello de Ino.

-Toma Nara un recuerdo de tu perra-dijo con asco la rubia.

Pero Temari no había acabado enviando chakra de naturaleza Füton al kunai comenzó a pasarlo por el rostro de Ino, el dolor era enorme haciendo que Ino gritara en forma desgarradora, luego Temari, hizo que el chakra se concentrara en la punta generando una punta más larga que la que normalmente tiene el kunai, acercándose a la rubia de Konoha procedió a clavarlo lenta pero firmemente en el hombro de Ino, quien cambio los gritos por alaridos de dolor, luego saco el kunai de golpe generando una gran herida, haciendo que Ino cayera inconsciente.

-¡Basta, basta! ¡Detente por favor!-gritaba desesperado Shikamaru.

-Detenerme, por favor Nara, no estás en posición de pedir ni exigir nada, Konoha está sufriendo por su ambición, su traición y su deslealtad a sus mayores defensores, así que no me vengas con esa basura, mejor despierto a tu puta para que veas como grita desesperada por ayuda, jajaja-dijo Temari.

La rubia volvió a concentrar chakra en el kunai repitió la operación pero esta vez su objetivo era causar dolor así que con mucho cuidado comenzó a pasar el kunai por los senos de la Yamanaka quien despertó por el dolor, Temari aprovecho y paso el kunai por el rostro de la chica, Ino gritaba de dolor y nada parecía acabar con su sufrimiento.

-Sabes una cosa Nara, me aburrí de escuchar a esta perra gritar creo que te la devolveré además son tal para cual-dijo burlona la rubia de Suna.

Shikamaru respiro aliviado.

-gracias Temari-dijo agradecido el Nara.

-¿No sé por qué me agradeces?-comento Temari.

De pronto Temari empujo a Ino quien empezó a caer a gran velocidad.

-¡Nooo!-grito Shikamaru.

-Dije que te la devolvería pero no en qué estado-dijo con una sonrisa Temari.

De repente Temari tomo su Abanico y lo agito en contra de Ino.

-¡Füton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!-dijo Temari.

La chica al no tener que la protegiera recibió de lleno la técnica de Temari, lo que provoco que se produjeran grandes cortes en la piel, además al recibir la técnica su sangre salpico en varias direcciones, aparte que la técnica hizo que cayera a mayor velocidad, aun empujada por la técnica Ino cayó en el suelo frente a la torre Hokage de cabeza, con la velocidad que traía al impactar el suelo se escucho un crujido muy fuerte, la cabeza de la Yamanaka había sido rota por el impacto la sangre salía a raudales de la cabeza de Ino, la expresión de su deformado rostro era del más absoluto terror, murió en el acto.

-¡Bastardos mal nacidos! ¡ ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer eso?!-gritaba desesperado Shikamaru.

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que tengo preparado para ti Nara-contesto con el más absoluto odio Temari.

-Hanabi-chan porque no le entregas el regalo a Sasuke y Kiba-sugirió Mei.

-Si es buena idea Mei-sama-dijo la chica con una mirada sádica en el rostro.

La chica se acerco a Akamaru.

-Akamaru-dijo Hanabi.

El perro dejo el cuerpo sanguinolento que traía en las fauces al borde del edificio, Hanabi termino el trabajo dándole una patada al cuerpo, haciendo que cayera. El cuerpo cayo sin ninguna queja y azoto el suelo, rápidamente Sasuke y Kiba se acercaron a ver el segundo cuerpo, era el cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi, Sasuke se quedo sin aire, Kiba estaba sin palabras.

-Eso es lo que te espera Inuzuka-dijo Hanabi con odio.

-bueno ha sido muy divertido ver sus rostros pero tenemos que irnos-dijo el rubio.

-Espera, devuélveme a Sakura-chan-dijo desesperado Sasuke.

-¿Devolvértela? Jajaja, jajaja, dije que no la lastimaría mas por hoy, pero en ningún momento dije que te a devolvería, jajaja, buenas noches Konoha que disfrútenla noche porque quizás sea la última, tal vez no, jajaja-contesto Naruto con una risa macabra.

El grupo y su prisionera desaparecieron en un destello dorado, la gente comenzó a asustarse cada vez más.

-¿Por qué nos ataca Naruto, el nos defendía?-dijo una mujer de entre la multitud.

-¿Por qué no nos defiende Sasuke-sama?-dijo otra mujer.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a los refugios y esperamos que se aburra ese monstruo?-dijo alguien más.

-Sasuke tienes que decir la verdad, sino esto se volverá una revuelta y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una revuelta-dijo serio Shikamaru.

Sasuke dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Pueblo de Konoha, Naruto nos ataca porque lo traicionamos, el no puede perdonar eso, menos sabiendo que asesinamos a Hinata Hyuga, he tratado de defenderlos pero el poder de Uzumaki es abrumador, no solo sabe las técnicas de su padre sino que también posee el legendario Rinnegan, ni siquiera los cinco Kage reunidos podríamos contra él, no sé cómo pero resucito a Hashirama y al mismísimo Madara Uchiha como sabrán ellos dos son unos de los pocos shinobis en ser considerados rango S el mismo Naruto es ahora considerado rango S, en cuanto a los refugios Naruto se encargo de destruirlos así como el hospital, la academia, los arsenales, y los recintos de los clanes. Además estamos rodeados, Uzumaki creó una pared a cien metros de distancia de la actual muralla defensiva de Konoha y entra ambas murallas puso las llamas del Amaterasu de Madara, me encantaría decir que puedo usar el Susano o el Amaterasu pero el maldito de Naruto destruyo uno de mis ojos y el Susano necesita ambos ojos para ser convocado en cuanto al Amaterasu no puedo usarlo por que proviene del ojo izquierdo que es el ojo que me cegó. Siento decirlo de verdad, pero Konoha está condenada, porque…

Sasuke no pudo continuar porque un nuevo bombardeo de bolas de fuego comenzó a caer en la maltrecha Konoha. Rápidamente la gente corrió a esconderse del bombardeo, los que tardaron en reaccionar acabaron destrozados por las bolas de fuego que caían en la aldea.

Ahora toda Konoha lo sabia estaban condenados.

* * *

Bueno como vieron la venganza de Naruto continua su inexorable paso y dado que no quiero dejarlos con la duda sobre que pasara, hoy subire un segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que comenten para saber su opinion.

Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24 Confesiones y Retribucion

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de hoy, el antepenultimo del fic que lo disfruten y comenten.

* * *

Capitulo 24 Confesiones y Retribución.

Durante la noche cada cierta cantidad de horas Madara aparecía y comenzaba su lluvia de bolas de fuego, que iban combinadas con una lluvia de rocas que enviaba Oonoki, otras veces era solo una lluvia de rocas, otras solo una lluvia de bolas de Fuego, la desesperanza de los habitantes de Konoha era evidente, estaban condenados, ya ni siquiera hacían intentos de apagar los incendios cada vez más comunes.

Al amanecer comenzó otro espectáculo que nadie se esperaba, pero durante la noche habían desaparecido varios shinobis, de pronto cuando la luz de día comenzaba a hacerse presente el espectáculo era más horrible que en la oscuridad, muchos edificios destruidos, cuerpos aplastados o calcinados en callejones, de entre los escombros salían manos calcinadas de quienes habían muerto con la vana esperanza de ser rescatados.

De la hermosa aldea de Konoha solo quedaban el nombre la destrucción era casi total, los pocos edificios que permanecían en pie estaban en precarias condiciones, luego de las revelaciones del día anterior la gente de Konoha caminaba por las destruidas calles casi como zombis, a media mañana comenzó el bombardeo más horrible hasta ahora. De la nada comenzaron a caer los cuerpos sin vida de muchos shinobis, sus rostros demostraban un horrible sufrimiento, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, de pronto Konoha se lleno de gritos de desesperación y terror, los pocos shinobis que quedaban y el muy reducido consejo solo escuchaban impotentes los gritos desesperados de los habitantes producto de ver el macabro espectáculo, el consejo ya no tenía nada que hacer solo esperar su fin.

El consejo aunque no esperaba hacer cambiar a la gente esperaba al menos darles algo de ánimo con su presencia, pero todo salió mal, la gente al ver a los miembros del consejo comenzó a insultarlos incluso comenzaron a lanzarles piedras.

-¡Por su culpa vamos a morir todos!-gritaban algunos.

-¡Son unos malnacidos!-gritaban otros.

-¡Ojala se pudran en el infierno!-gritaban muchos.

El consejo rápidamente comprendió que lo mejor era irse de ahí y yéndose con una lluvia de piedras el consejo se fue de ahí, en tanto Sasuke estaba destrozado, sabía que Naruto asesinaría a Sakura, como había asesinado a Shizune, a Shino y a varios más. El problema era como lo haría.

La sala de juntas del consejo mas parecía un mausoleo donde señoreaba la muerte que un lugar de reunión de seres vivos, el único ruido era de las respiraciones de los pocos integrantes que aun quedaban con vida, Shikamaru aun estaba desolado por la muerte de Ino, Sasuke preocupado por el bienestar de Sakura, Kiba estaba con el alma en un hilo, Hanabi y Akamaru querían acabar con él y el ejemplo que dieron con Kakashi aun lo hacía temblar.

De pronto una enorme explosión hizo salir a los miembros del consejo.

-Bien Konoha ha llegado el momento de que sean juzgados-dijo sin emoción Naruto desde la cima de la torre Hokage.

-¿Donde tienes a Sakura, maldito bastardo?-dijo Sasuke sin poder contenerse.

-Jajaja, quien lo diría, jajaja, el frio señor sin sentimientos, el vengador, el gran Sasuke Uchiha preocupado por su puta, jajaja-contesto Naruto.

Sasuke se lanzo contra Naruto pero fue recibido por una fuerte patada de Bee.

-Calma Sasuke no querrás que algo malo le pase a tu amada Sakura-dijo con burla Naruto.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-mascullo Sasuke.

-Bien por quien empezaremos ¿Qué tal el genio Nara?-pregunto Naruto.

-Me parece excelente-contesto Temari con odio.

-Mejor por la pelo de chicle para que Sasuke-kun no siga sufriendo-comento Tenten con maldad en sus ojos.

-Digo que Kiba para que no eche de menos a su mami-dijo Hanabi con odio en sus ojos.

Son buenas elecciones, ¿Qué opinan ustedes Mei-sama, viejo Bee y viejo Tsuchikage?-pregunto el rubio.

-Yo pienso que el tonto del Nara-comento Bee.

-Yo opino que le demos al Hokage lo que quiere no vaya a arrugarse su joven rostro-dijo Mei con sarcasmo.

-Yo opino que empecemos con el consejo y luego la aldea-dijo Oonoki.

-Nunca creí estar de acuerdo con un shinobi de Iwa y menos con Oonoki pero opino lo mismo que el-dijo Madara.

-Yo soy de la opinión de comenzar con los brazos luego las piernas y terminamos con la cabeza-comento Hashirama.

-¿Que quieres decir Hashirama?-pregunto Naruto curioso.

-simple queremos destruir Konoha ¿cierto?-todos asintieron-pues comencemos cortando los brazos es decir la fuerza shinobi para que no puedan defenderse, luego seguimos con los pies es decir al pueblo para que no puedan huir y finalmente terminamos con la cabeza es decir el consejo y el Hokage para que no puedan pensar y que sufran impotentes mientras desaparece Konoha-explico el Senju.

-Debo reconocer Hashirama que es una excelente idea, demasiado buena para venir de tu cabeza hueca-menciono Madara.

-Hashirama-chan no es ningún tonto-salió en defensa de Hashirama Mei.

-Parece que tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas, jajaja-menciono Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto, el tonto tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas, jajaja-dijo riendo Madara.

-Si tienen razón pero esta pelirroja es mejor que la anterior y más hermosa-dijo Hashirama sonriendo y besando a la Mizukage.

-Parece que Ao-san al fin descansara de las constantes amenazas de Mei-sama-comento Tenten.

-Bueno ya que nadie se opone al plan de Hashirama eso haremos-dijo Naruto.

Todos asintieron.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo Naruto creando 50 clones y rodeo al consejo, luego agrego-vayan a cortar los brazos y piernas de Konoha.

Hashirama, Madara, Mei, Akamaru y Bee partieron a destrozar la aldea. En tanto Naruto, Hanabi, Tenten, Temari y Oonoki se quedaron a vigilar al consejo.

A lo lejos comenzaron a oírse gritos desesperados, los incendios se multiplicaron, los gritos pronto se convirtieron en alaridos, que el viento llevaba a los oídos de los impotentes miembros del consejo.

-¿Donde está Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Sasuke no lo recuerdo, mi amor ¿tú te acuerdas donde está la puta de Haruno?-le pregunto Naruto a Tenten mientras la abrazaba.

-pues la última vez que la vi dándote algo para su amado Sasuke-respondió Tenten.

-Verdad casi lo olvido el regalo para Sasuke-respondió Naruto.

El rubio metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco algo pequeño y se lo lanzo a Sasuke, quien agarro lo que había lanzado Naruto en el aire, pero de repente noto que era algo frio sin vida, con curiosidad bajo su vista al objeto, y su curiosidad se cambio en desesperación y asco. Era el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Sakura ya que contenía el anillo de compromiso que Sasuke le había obsequiado a la peli rosa.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡ ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Sasuke y totalmente desesperado.

-jajaja, que patético te vez Sasuke, aunque nunca has dejado de serlo, dado que te considere por mucho tiempo mi amigo, quise que tuvieras un recuerdo de Sakura además considérate afortunado-respondió Naruto.

-¡Afortunado ¿Por qué maldito monstruo?!-grito furioso Sasuke.

-Jajaja, eres afortunado Sasuke ya que tu puedes conservar algo de tu noviecita, perdón de tu puta privada, en cambio Shikamaru no conservo ni siquiera un pelo de Ino, jajaja-contesto el Uzumaki.

-¡Bastardo!-dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Protéjanme Temari-chan, Hanabi-chan y Ten-chan, no vaya a ser que el genio Nara y el prodigio Uchiha me maten, jajaja-comento con burla Naruto.

Las chicas estallaron en risas.

-Estas muy callado, Kiba-chan, aun echas de menos a tu mami-dijo con maldad Hanabi.

-Maldita puta te matare-amenazo Kiba.

-¿matarme? Tú a mí, jajaja y yo que creía que el imbécil de Sasuke era gracioso, tú te llevas el premio al comediante del año Kiba-chan, jajaja-respondió Hanabi.

-Te destrozare perra-dijo con maldad Kiba.

-Me llamas perra pero a mí nunca me han gustado los perros menos los perros sarnosos como tu Kiba-chan, además yo no soy una perra tu madre era una perra-contesto Hanabi.

Kiba miro furioso a Hanabi.

De pronto los gritos que se oían a lo lejos dejaron de escucharse, hasta el viento dejo de soplar, un silencio mortal se adueño de Konoha, el fuego señoreaba a Konoha de pronto una suave brisa trajo los aromas lejanos, el aroma a madera quemada, el aroma a la putrefacción de los cuerpos que no habían sido enterrados, el aroma a los cuerpos quemados. Los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a regresar.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Naruto miro al consejo de Konoha.

-Dado que es un hermoso día y que te entregue tu regalo Sasuke, y por alguna razón me siento generoso nos iremos disfruten el ultimo día en su aldea consejo de Konoha-dijo Naruto desapareciendo con sus amigos.

Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru estaban completamente solos en la aldea de Konoha quedaban unos pocos edificios en pie no más de una docena, la comida era prácticamente inexistente.

La población total de Konoha se reducía a tres habitantes.

Los tres habitantes de Konoha se reunieron en la torre Hokage a esperar su turno, el resto del día fue de un silencio absoluto, ninguno se atrevía a dar la primera palabra.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Kiba decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Maldita la hora en que decidimos traicionar a Naruto!-comento el Inuzuka.

-Lo hicimos por la aldea-contesto Shikamaru.

-Jajaja, que patética excusa Shikamaru-contesto sarcástico Sasuke.

-es verdad nunca fue por el bien de la aldea, fue por nuestra conveniencia por obtener más poder, nunca realmente nos preocupo si Naruto era feliz o no, aun recuerdo cuando mi madre me dijo que me tenía una misión especial-dijo con nostalgia Kiba-yo era un niño estúpido y aun no siendo ninja mi madre me iba a dar una misión especial y ella me dijo que si la cumplía bien seria el nuevo líder del clan Inuzuka-continuo Kiba- mi misión era hacerme pasar por el amigo de Naruto, los demás herederos también tendrían la misma misión, pero paso que la inútil de Hinata no cumplió con la misión ella se enamoro del imbécil, luego fue el equipo de Neji y su sensei quien "traiciono" a Konoha, pero saben algo-Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron con interés a Kiba-creo que lo que realmente debimos haber hecho es ser verdaderos amigos de Naruto, el nos protegió de muchas cosas, lo recuerdan el Shukaku, luego en las misiones que hacíamos siempre era el primero en ponerse al frente para protegernos, el siempre era el señuelo, luego nos ayudo a forjar la alianza con Suna una verdadera alianza, luego nos ayudo a destruir a Akatsuki, derroto incluso a Pain y en la guerra el simplemente pudo ir en contra de Obito y dejarnos a nuestra suerte y aun así lo hubieran visto como un héroe, pero no el tonto creo clones para ayudarnos, si realmente nos hubiera importado la aldea, hubiéramos sido amigos de Naruto, pero nuestra sed de poder y la del consejo nos cegó y ahora estamos por decirlo de algún modo en capilla esperando nuestra muerte-concluyo el Inuzuka.

-Supongo que no te estarás arrepintiendo Kiba-menciono molesto Sasuke.

-Sabes una cosa Uchiha, estoy harto de tu pose de yo soy el mejor y ambos sabemos que no es así, Uzumaki te ha derrotado una y otra vez, y tu solo en el valle del fin pudiste herirlo y todo porque él no quiso matarte-reprocho Kiba.

-¡ ¿Qué dices maldito bastardo?! ¡Yo no quise matar a ese inútil!-contesto furioso Sasuke.

-Jajaja, que buen chiste Sasuke, sabes ¿Por qué Naruto no quiso matarte aun cuando era su deber como shinobi de Konoha?, te responderé sin que preguntes porque la inútil de Sakura se lo pidió llorando-dijo molesto Kiba.

Sasuke se quedo pálido, recordó la batalla en el valle del fin y se dio cuenta que Naruto se contuvo, era humillante pero era la verdad, la maldita, asquerosa y pura verdad, Naruto no lo había matado como debió haber sido únicamente porque había prometido traerlo de vuelta, luego recordó cada uno de los enfrentamientos que tuvo contra Naruto y en todos casi sin excepción Naruto pudo haberlo matado cuando quisiera pero no lo hizo, el único que salió del canon normal era el último en la reunión con los Kage donde lo dejo vivir únicamente para destrozarlo física y psicológicamente.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Soy un Uchiha, un ninja de Elite! ¡Ese bastardo no puede ser más fuerte que yo maldición!-Sasuke no podía digerir la verdad revelada por Kiba.

-NO tiene caso ocultarlo mas, Sasuke sabes ¿Por qué realmente era prioritario asesinar a Naruto?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-No era porque es un arma sin control-dijo con duda el Uchiha.

-Eso era en parte, pero la verdadera razón era porque mientras viviera Uzumaki, Konoha se hubiera arruinado económicamente hablando, ya con el Yondaime había empezado algo similar, ¿quieres saber porque Homura y Koharu le dijeron a Obito la ubicación del lugar donde Naruto nació?-pregunto el Nara, Sasuke se limito a asentir-el Yondaime para empezar deseaba un mundo como lo quería Jiraiya o sea, un mundo sin guerras y un lugar donde todos se entendieran, la política del Yondaime antes de que naciera Naruto era relativamente normal, pero una vez que supo que su esposa estaba embarazada, todo eso cambio de repente, empezó a tener contactos con otras aldeas, y la política que iba a tomar el Yondaime una vez que naciera su hijo era radicalmente más progresista por llamarlo de algún modo, para empezar iba a disolver el consejo, los consejeros Danzo, Homura y Koharu iban a tener que responder en un juicio público por cargos de traición, iba a desarticular a los ANBU de Raíz, iba a pedir una reunión de los Kage para debatir alianzas verdaderas, iba a crear una policía shinobi para el continente elemental con ninjas de todas las aldeas, te imaginas el daño económico que eso representaría para Konoha, el daño sería enorme, y con lo carismático que era el Yondaime no le hubiera costado realmente hacer eso, quizás el único que su hubiera opuesto hubiera sido el Tsuchikage, pero a la larga el Yondaime lo hubiera convencido, en ese tiempo el Raikage que es el mismo que hay ahora tenía un gran respeto por el Yondaime dado que había sido el único en vencerlo en velocidad, el Mizukage Yagura también lo respetaba, y el Kazekage hubiera sido fácil de convencer, ves ahora el real problema que era el Yondaime, esa era la razón por la Homura y Koharu delataron la posición del lugar de nacimiento de Naruto, pero sabes hay algo gracioso en esto.

-¿Qué cosa Shikamaru?-dijo serio Sasuke.

-¿quieres saber quiénes eran el máximo aliado del Yondaime en Konoha?-dijo con una sonrisa Shikamaru, el Uchiha solamente asintió-pues tu clan Sasuke, los Uchiha luego de la humillación de Tobirama a quien consideraban su aliado, se dieron cuenta que habían desterrado al único que pudo detener las constantes humillaciones de Tobirama Senju.

-Madara Uchiha-respondió mecánicamente Sasuke.

-Exacto, con el Sandaime las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, pero con el Yondaime el clan Uchiha hubiera recuperado lo que por derecho le correspondía-Sasuke miro confundido a Shikamaru-antes que Tobirama hiciera vivir a los Uchiha en las afueras de la aldea, ellos vivían casi en el centro de Konoha la mitad del actual centro comercial de Konoha perteneció a los Uchiha, la cuarta parte del recinto del clan Hyuga perteneció a los Uchiha y así muchas más propiedades que en la actualidad están avaluadas en millones, el Yondaime pensaba restituir las propiedades y los derechos como fundadores al clan Uchiha, pero al morir el Yondaime los Uchiha se vieron frustrados, y su líder tu padre decidió llevar a cabo los planes que el Yondaime se había propuesto hacer, además de hacerlo por amistad ya que tu padre y el Yondaime eran los mejores amigos, así como tu madre lo era de la esposa del Yondaime, quizás ellos eran los únicos que sabían el real alcance de los planes de Minato Namikaze, así que en honor al Yondaime quisieron dar un golpe de estado para así poder llevar a cabo los planes del Yondaime, es mas tu padre y tu madre quisieron adoptar a Naruto apenas nació pero el consejo conocedor de los planes del Yondaime lo negaron una y otra vez, los Uchiha planearon su golpe de estado pero Itachi lo evito como bien sabes, obviamente tu padre nunca les dijo a los otros Uchiha o a Itachi sus verdaderas intenciones que eran llevar a cabo los planes del Yondaime y los del consejo obviamente no le dijeron a Itachi los verdaderos planes de tu padre, aunque ellos no lo sabían los sospechaban, dado que conocían la amistad entre Minato Namikaze y Fugaku Uchiha-concluyo Shikamaru.

Sasuke ante esas revelaciones quedo de piedra, como si no fuera suficiente tener que reconocer que Naruto pudo haberlo matado en cada ocasión que tuvo, ahora acababa de saber que el padre de Naruto fue uno de los mayores defensores de los Uchiha y que el consejo había manipulado a su hermano para evitar que llevaran a cabo los planes del Yondaime Hokage.

Sasuke se sentía el estúpido más grande del universo.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser maldita sea, no puede ser verdad! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!-gritaba desesperado el Uchiha mientras arrodillado golpeaba con sus puños el suelo.

Shikamaru y Kiba guardaron silencio ya que comprendían el alcance de lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Sasuke se había dado cuenta de la verdad, y había sabido una verdad aun peor.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de Konoha, los tres sobrevivientes miraban las llamas de una pequeña fogata que habían encendido, de pronto Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

-Kiba realmente ¿trataste de violar a Hanabi?-pregunto el Nara.

-Si ya que nunca pude tocar a la puta de Hinata, cada vez que lo intentaba la muy desgraciada lo evitaba y luego cuando descubrió mis intenciones no se separaba de Kurenai en las misiones, realmente fue un alivio cuando Sasuke la mato-dijo fríamente Kiba.

-¿Que quieres decir? –pregunto el Nara.

-Yo por casualidad había descubierto que Naruto se había enamorado de Hinata, si Hinata no iba a ser mía no sería de nadie, si sobrevivía a la guerra yo pensaba matarla con mis propias manos, pero como murió, me ahorre ese trabajo, pero para humillar a esa puta que debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno decidí desquitarme con la puta de su hermana-contesto Kiba.

El silencio volvió a reinar en Konoha la noche avanzaba lentamente, casi a media noche los chicos decidieron dormir, pero no fueron dulces sueños, los gritos de laos habitantes de Konoha en la quietud de la noche y en las mentes de los chicos resonaban con mayor fuerza que en el día, el rostro de sus amigos aparecían como fantasmas, el rostro de quienes habían traicionado aparecían una y otra vez como crueles espectros reclamando su justa venganza.

Los chicos casi no pudieron dormir, cuando comenzó a despuntar el nuevo día la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de los muchachos, se preguntaban internamente ¿a qué hora aparecería Naruto para acabarlos de una vez? El sol apareció finalmente pero la angustia era mayor, el día avanzo lentamente sin ninguna prisa, cuando el sol se ponía finalmente apareció Naruto acompañado por sus lugartenientes, Hashirama, Madara y Tenten, Hashirama sostenía a Sakura. Al ver a la peli rosa Sasuke tuvo una pequeña esperanza. Sakura tenía amarrada sus manos a la espalda, y sus ojos vendados.

Naruto agarro a Sakura del pelo.

-Bueno Sakura llego la hora.

-¡no me mates por favor Naruto! ¡Te lo ruego!-suplico Sakura.

-¿Por qué debería perdonarte Naru-chan perra maldita?-dijo con odio Tenten.

-Porque…-Sakura se quedo sin habla.

-Sabes maldita puta te daré una última oportunidad-dijo Naruto cortando las cuerdas que tenían amarradas sus manos y quitando la venda de los ojos de la chica.

Naruto agarro a Sakura.

-contare hasta diez si llegas donde tu amado Sasuke vivirás otro día sino será el ultimo día de tu vida-dijo con odio Naruto.

Naruto empujo a Sakura quien cayó al suelo.

-uno…dos…-comenzó a contar el rubio.

Sakura se paro rápidamente y comenzó a correr, pero había algo extraño en su manera de correr, corría sin rumbo fijo.

-Tres…cuatro…cinco…-continuo la cuenta Naruto.

De pronto Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de por qué Sakura corría sin rumbo, las cuencas de los ojos de Sakura estaban vacías, Sakura estaba ciega.

-Seis…siete…-dijo el Uzumaki.

-¡Sakura ven hacia mí!-grito desesperado Sasuke.

La peli rosa trato de seguir la voz de Sasuke.

-Ocho…nueve...

Sakura había podido orientarse y corría hacia Sasuke desesperada, le faltaban un par de metros para llegar donde Sasuke.

-Diez-fue la sentencia de Naruto.

Sasuke corrió en un vano intento de ayudar a la chica.

De pronto el ruido de un kunai al encajarse en la carne pareció detener el tiempo.

Sakura cayó ya que el kunai se había clavado en la parte trasera de su rodilla cortando algunos ligamentos. De la nada apareció Tenten detrás de la Haruno con otro kunai en la mano. La chica agarro a Sakura por el pelo. Y sin ningún remordimiento degolló a Sakura.

-Esto es por todo el daño que le hiciste a Naruto-kun, maldita perra, ojala y te pudras en el infierno-dijo Tenten.

La experta en armas volvió con sus amigos.

-Ahora si eres libre Naruto-kun-dijo Tenten antes de besar apasionadamente a Naruto.

Mientras el rubio besaba a su novia, Sakura se ahogaba en su propia sangre, Sasuke llego y la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?-dijo desesperado Sasuke mirando a Tenten.

-Porque esta es la retribución por todo el daño que ella le hizo a mi hombre-respondió Tenten antes de desaparecer junto a Naruto y sus amigos.

Pocos segundos después Sakura murió en los brazos de un derrotado y desesperado Sasuke.


	25. Chapter 25 Muerte y final

Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, el penultimo del fic que lo disfruten y comenten.

* * *

Capitulo 25 Muerte y final.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no puede estar pasando!-grito desesperado Sasuke mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sangriento y sin vida de Sakura.

Kiba y Shikamaru decidieron no acercarse a Sasuke para que tuviera su momento de dolor en paz.

-¡Maldito seas Uzumaki! ¡Se que puedes oírme te matare! ¡Te matare a ti y a esa perra en celo que anda a tu lado! ¡Me oyes te matare maldito bastardo!-gritaba al viento Sasuke.

La noche finalmente cubrió los restos de Konoha y sus ahora tres habitantes guardaban silencio, Sasuke no dejaba de sostener el cuerpo sin vida de su prometida, y no dejaba de mascullar maldiciones contra Naruto. Cerca de medianoche Shikamaru reunió el suficiente valor para acercarse al destrozado Sasuke.

-Sasuke acércate a la fogata-pidió el único Nara.

-No puedo, Sakura se puede enfermar, si la dejo sola-dijo totalmente ido Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Sakura ya no puede enfermarse-dijo amablemente Shikamaru.

-¡Mientes! Sakura mi flor de cerezo no escuches a ese perdedor-contesto Sasuke acariciando el frio rostro de Sakura.

-Sasuke, Sakura está muerta entiéndelo-volvió a hablar Shikamaru en un tono amable.

-¡Mientes Nara! ¡Sakura no está muerta! ¡Ella solo está tomando una siesta!-dijo un trastornado Sasuke mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sakura.

Shikamaru se retiro meneando su cabeza y se sentó al lado de Kiba.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto serio Kiba.

-Mal, es posible que se haya vuelto loco-respondió el Nara.

-No es para menos imagina que ve a su prometida ciega y luego fue degollada como un animal y tu sin poder hacer nada-dijo comprensivamente Kiba.

-Lo sé pero, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Estamos en contra una fuerza superior, sin apoyo de ningún lado, los alimentos ya no quedan, y tú crees remotamente ¿Qué esto es todo lo que nos hará Uzumaki? Tanto tu como yo sabemos la respuesta, esto no es ni siquiera la decima parte de lo que tiene planeado ese monstruo, ahora en vez de llorar por los muertos tenemos que unirnos si deseamos sobrevivir, es verdad que nunca pensamos que Uzumaki descubriría la verdad, pero desde el mismo momento que la verdad salió a la luz, todos en Konoha sabíamos que debíamos estar listos para lo que fuera, en especial con un Uzumaki idealista, al descubrir que fue traicionado, tenemos que sobrevivir a toda costa, para poder vengarnos de ese monstruo-comento Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru pero que podemos hacer, el bastardo tiene el Rinnegan y no solo eso puede entrar en modo sabio, domina el poder del Kyubi, y para rematarla cuenta con el poder de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, cada uno de ellos bastaba para destruir la aldea solo, Shikamaru odio decirlo pero lo único que tenemos enfrente es la muerte y tu mejor que yo o Sasuke lo sabes, no nos queda más que esperar con resignación la muerte, ya que ahora no aparecerá ningún Naruto a salvar nuestros traseros-dijo serio Kiba.

La noche continuó su marcha lenta Kiba y Shikamaru miraban la triste fogata que calentaba muy poco sus corazones, Sasuke en tanto no se apartaba del cadáver de su prometida.

Un nuevo día ilumino las destruidas calles de Konoha, internamente los tres muchachos sabían que ese sería su último día con vida, pero no fue así, el día paso sin pena ni gloria para los tres habitantes de Konoha, cerca del atardecer Sasuke pareció recobrar de golpe la cordura y dando un potente grito se alejo del cuerpo muerto de Sakura.

La noche fue más silenciosa que la anterior ninguno de los tres inicio la conversación el único ruido era el de las maderas crepitando en la fogata y el ulular del viento, el día siguiente fue igual que el anterior y así fue hasta que faltaban dos días para que las llamas del Amaterasu se extinguieran.

A mediodía apareció Naruto con su grupo, los tres sobrevivientes miraron con odio a Naruto.

-¡Acércate maldito bastardo para poder matarte!-grito furioso Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke tiene razón acércate maldito monstruo!-grito Kiba.

-Chicos, chicos como me duelen sus comentarios-comenzó a decir Naruto como ofendido-yo que venía a ofrecerles algo por los viejos tiempos, les traía algo para que comieran y bebieran, pero veo que mi presencia no les es grata, así que me llevare la comida y el agua.

-Seguramente esta envenenada-dijo desconfiado Sasuke.

-Para que vean que no miento me comeré una bola de arroz- Naruto saco una bola de arroz y se la comió sin ningún problema.

-Ven que no mentía-dijo Naruto.

-yo no quiero nada-dijo serio Sasuke.

-Ni yo-comento Kiba.

-Yo si quiero ya que me muero de hambre-dijo Shikamaru.

El Nara se acerco con cuidado al grupo de Naruto y recibió las bolas de arroz, luego volvió a donde estaban Sasuke y Kiba. Shikamaru las devoro con ansias al verlo comer Sasuke y Kiba tomaron una bola de arroz cada uno se estaban llevando a la boca la bola de arroz cuando le iban a dar la mordida, Shikamaru cayó al suelo y comenzó a tener convulsiones y a salirle espuma por la boca. Rápidamente Sasuke y Kiba botaron al suelo sus bolas de arroz.

-¡Maldito bastardo le diste una bola de arroz envenenada!-grito Kiba.

-Mi viejo amigo Kiba, todas las bolas de arroz estaban envenenadas-contesto Naruto.

-Entonces ¿Cómo tu?-dijo confundido el Inuzuka.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, sin el cerebro del Nara no son nada, jajaja, jajaja, por mi condición de Jinchuriki no puedo ser envenenado y por esa misma razón los Genjutsu tampoco me afectan como deberían, jajaja-dijo Naruto riendo.

-¡Bastardo!-dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Kiba.

-Jajaja, no se preocupen no morirá, eso es algo que Temari-chan quiere hacer con sus propias manos, pero si tendrá una mal día, jajaja nos vemos amigos, jajaja-dijo antes de desaparecer Naruto.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-dijeron molestos Sasuke y Kiba.

La tarde fue agotadora para Sasuke y Kiba ya que no tenían forma de bajarle la fiebre a Shikamaru, en tanto el tenia mas y mas alucinaciones en su estado febril, la imagen de sus padres y familiares muertos, la imagen de Ino, pero lo más aterrador fue cuando vio la imagen de Hinata, Neji, Lee y Gai que se burlaban de él, le decían que nunca podría estar con sus seres queridos que se hundiría en lo más profundo del infierno, y le mostraban imágenes del infierno.

Agitado Shikamaru despertó cerca de las 3 de la madrugada todo sudado.

Shikamaru miro a su alrededor y vio a Sasuke y Kiba sentados frente a la fogata, sin meter ruido el Nara se sentó con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto serio Sasuke.

-Mejor gracias por cuidarme-dijo agradecido Shikamaru.

-Solamente lo hicimos porque necesitamos de tu cerebro-dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-De todas formas gracias-dijo incomodo Shikamaru.

Ninguno de los otros dos contesto nada, la noche acabo y como si el clima quisiera dar fe de lo que iba a ocurrir amaneció nublado el cielo parecía que de un momento a otro iba a soltar sus lagrimas. La mañana paso tranquila el ambiente era tenso para Kiba, Sasuke y Shikamaru, hasta el viento había dejado de soplar era como la calma que precede a la tormenta, la tormenta final sobre Konoha.

A media tarde un destello conocido apareció frente a Sasuke y los otros.

-Espero que hayan dejado en orden sus asuntos-dijo serio Naruto.

La frialdad en los ojos azules del chico, era aterradora, era como ver frente a frente al Shinigami. Los tres chicos nunca creyeron ver esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos en Naruto, ya que su mirada siempre fue cálida, llena de comprensión, en definitiva tan llena de vida, ahora solo reflejaba muerte, sus muertes, lo peor la expresión de los acompañantes de Naruto no era la mejor para los sobrevivientes de Konoha.

-Si hemos de morir moriremos luchando-dijo de repente Sasuke.

-Jajaja, desde que te volviste Hokage te convertiste en comediante Sasuke. Solo venia a saludarlos y ver si necesitaban algo-dijo cínicamente Naruto mientras sus amigos solo sonreían.

-No necesitamos nada de ustedes malditos bastardos-respondió Kiba.

-Kiba, Kiba, siempre tan boca suelta sabes creo que estas de suerte. ¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-dijo Naruto.

La técnica del rubio envió lejos a Shikamaru y a Sasuke.

-Es suyo Hanabi-chan, Akamaru, diviértanse-dijo el rubio.

De pronto Kiba se dio cuenta estaba solo frente a Akamaru y a Hanabi.

-Los matare a ambos-dijo seguro el Inuzuka.

-Yo no estaría tan segura Inuzuka, ni Kakashi ni la puta de tu madre pudieron con la combinación de Akamaru y yo-dijo Hanabi.

-Solo eres una mocosa estúpida luego que te derrote disfrutare haciéndote mía-dijo con maldad Kiba.

-Eso no pasara-dijo la Hyuga.

En tanto el resto del grupo de Naruto, miraban solamente. Hanabi tomo la postura del clan Hyuga mientras Akamaru mostraba sus colmillos a su ex dueño. Pero había algo extraño en la postura de Hanabi ya que a pesar de ser la postura clásica del clan Hyuga ella sostenía un kunai en cada mano.

-Tsūga-dijo de repente Kiba.

Akamaru rápidamente hizo su versión de la técnica de Kiba y lo golpeo por un costado, al pararse el golpeado Kiba noto que Hanabi ya estaba frente a él y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Junken: ciento veintiocho palmas asesinas de acero!-dijo la Hyuga.

De pronto salió a la luz de porque Hanabi sostenía dos kunai, la razón era que usando la técnica de su clan mas los kunai, Hanabi apuñalo 128 veces al Inuzuka, pero no lo apuñalo en cualquier sitio sino donde se encontraban los Tenketsu del muchacho, Kiba ya no podía usar chakra y se desangraba poco a poco, Hanabi dejo a sus compañeros sorprendidos, la chica se acerco al Inuzuka.

-Es solo el comienzo maldito mal nacido-dijo la chica.

En eso Akamaru ataca dándole una feroz mordida en el brazo derecho a Kiba, el cual solo grito por el dolor ya que la mordida le destrozo el hueso al Inuzuka.

-Piedad, por favor tengan piedad-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el Inuzuka.

-Tú eres una rata que no merece ninguna piedad, cuando te pedí, te suplique que no me hicieras nada en el cementerio ¿te acuerdas lo que me dijiste? Eres una puta y serás mía ya que nunca la perra de tu hermana quiso nada conmigo, eso me dijiste ahora sufrirás lo indecible maldito bastardo-dijo con odio Hanabi.

-Te ofrezco algo-dijo desesperado Kiba.

-No tienes nada para ofrecerme-respondió la Hyuga.

-Puedo ofrecerte información, información sobre quien autorizo la muerte de tu hermana y quien me autorizo a violarte y que hora irías al cementerio-menciono Kiba.

Hanabi dudo un segundo, cosa que aprovecho Kiba para intentar huir.

Pero el Inuzuka no dio ni tres pasos cuando Akamaru le mordió la pierna izquierda y le destrozo el hueso de la pantorrilla. Nuevamente el Inuzuka grito de dolor. Kiba cayo arrodillado y Hanabi se acerco al Inuzuka y le susurro al oído.

-Te matare de todas formas así que te doy la oportunidad que lo hagas sin dolor, dime ¿Quién autorizo la muerte de mi hermana? ¿Quién autorizo que me violaras? Responde y morirás sin sufrimiento.

Kiba simplemente le susurro un nombre a Hanabi, el efecto de eso fue devastador para la chica Hyuga pero ella cumplió con su parte del trato se giro y clavo profundamente un kunai en la base de la nuca de Kiba y luego clavo otro en el corazón del Inuzuka.

-Espero que en tu próxima vida puedas ser mejor persona-dijo la Hyuga muy seria y acerándose al grupo de Naruto.

En tanto Shikamaru y Sasuke vieron como Kiba fue asesinado, pero faltaba lo más horrible Akamaru se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Kiba y lo destrozo literalmente el espectáculo fue atroz.

Naruto se adelanto un par de pasos.

-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Banshō Tenin!-dijo el rubio.

Al instante Shikamaru fue atraído hacia Naruto y su grupo, Sasuke trato de ayudarlo pero fue inútil. El Nara llego frente a su ex prometida, de inmediato comenzó a sudar.

-Nos volvemos a ver Shikamaru-dijo fríamente Temari.

-Te…Te…Temari-chan-dijo asustado Shikamaru.

Temari le dio una patada en la cara.

-Nunca me vuelvas a decir Temari-chan, me das asco Nara, y no estaré tranquila hasta verte muerto-dijo con odio la rubia.

-De acuerdo Temari-dijo le Nara.

-Temari-sama para ti basura-dijo Madara mirando a los ojos al Nara que quedo paralizando de miedo.

-Jajaja, unas palabras tuyas mi cielo y esta escoria tiembla de miedo, jajaja-dijo riendo la rubia.

Shikamaru miro con furia a Temari y Madara.

-¡Kage Mane no Jutsu! Completado-dijo con maldad Shikamaru levantándose.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja-reía Madara.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-pregunto molesto Shikamaru.

-No te has dado cuenta aun, mocoso-dijo Madara.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el Nara.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja en mis tiempos hasta un Gennin se hubiera dado cuenta, jajaja-decía riendo Madara.

-Shikamaru estas en un Genjutsu-escucho el Nara la voz de Sasuke.

-¡Kai!-dijo Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Nunca había atrapado a Temari ni a Madara de hecho estaba herido en muchas partes por los Jutsus Füton de Temari, Shikamaru no había sentido nada pero ahora aparecía el dolor y la angustia de ver como se desangraba poco a poco.

-Sasuke ayúdame por favor-dijo lastimeramente Shikamaru.

Sasuke iba a acercarse pero Naruto se lo impidió.

Shikamaru iba a ponerse de pie pero Temari no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Füton: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!-dijo la rubia agitando su abanico y cortando las piernas del genio de Konoha.

Shikamaru en un intento inútil de huir se empezó a arrastrar con la intensión clara de acercarse a Sasuke. Temari se acerco a caminando lentamente al Nara.

-Te amaba Shikamaru, lo entiendes te amaba, pero ahora solo te odio y espero que sufras lo indecible antes de que acabe tu vida y yo lo hare posible-dijo la rubia de Suna.

La rubia saco un kunai y lo clavo profundamente en el hombro derecho del chico quien grito en forma casi inhumana, rápidamente la chica saco el kunai del hombro del Nara y volvió a clavarlo esta vez en el hombro izquierdo, el Nara grito de nuevo.

-Duele no es así Nara, así me dolió a mi darme cuenta que el hombre que amaba me uso y que nunca me amo-dijo con frialdad Temari.

Shikamaru lloraba y el dolor no menguaba nada sabía que pronto moriría y eso lo angustiaba mas y mas.

-Sabes Nara, ni para morir tienes clase, y ya me aburrí de verte lloriquear como un niño mimado, Madara-kun me puedes hacer puedes usar tu Amaterasu en esta lacra-dijo Temari señalando al Nara.

-De acuerdo princesa-contesto el Uchiha, luego agrego-¡Amaterasu!

Las llamas negras cubrieron el cuerpo del Nara quien gritaba de dolor.

Después se hizo el silencio, el Nara dejo de moverse y las llamas hacían su labor.

El grupo de Naruto se reunió.

-Nos vemos Sasuke-dijo el Uzumaki antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado.

La noche se apodero de los restos de Konoha ninguna voz animaba la otrora populosa y bulliciosa aldea solo una figura se recortaba en la noche, una figura solitaria y derrotada, esa figura es el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, el asesino del traidor Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de Orochimaru y de Madara pero ahora solo era una sombra del poderoso guerrero que fue, su mirada estaba perdida, del orgullosos guerrero solo quedaba el nombre ya que el hombre era un remedo de lo que fue, sentado en la oscuridad de la noche mirando a la nada.

La noche paso para Sasuke silenciosa, sin embargo en el campamento de Naruto para alguien la noche era triste la verdad si era cierta era abrumadora, era una carga difícil de sostener, sobretodo porque la persona quien la sabia era muy joven.

Naruto al ver a esa persona se acerco a ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema Hanabi-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto, Naruto-dijo de repente la Hyuga y abrazo al rubio.

La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi-chan?-dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Naruto, Naruto estoy muy asustada-dijo la chica.

-¿Que pasa Hanabi-chan? Cuéntame-pidió el Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo-respondió la chica.

Hanabi paso las siguientes dos horas explicando lo que le había dicho Kiba antes de morir y la casi seguridad que lo que había dicho era verdad, la verdad golpeo a Naruto fuertemente, pero pocas dudas quedaban. De pronto Naruto ve a los ojos a la Hyuga.

-Hay algo ¿mas no es cierto?-dijo sin más Naruto.

-Sí pero eso prefiero guardármelo hasta que acabemos con esto-dijo seria Hanabi.

-De acuerdo mañana acabamos con Konoha y luego arreglamos lo otro-dijo Naruto sin más.

Naruto se fue a su tienda, detrás de Hanabi apareció Tenten.

-Yo se lo otro que no quisiste decirle a Naruto, solo puedo decirte una cosa ten esperanza-dijo Tenten mientras se metía a la tienda de Naruto.

Tenten abrazo a Naruto por la espalda.

-Mañana esto termina-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-Tienes razón para bien o para mal mañana esto termina-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Que pasa mi amor?-pregunto Tenten.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste de lo que me dijo Hanabi-chan?-dijo serio Naruto.

-Solo la ultima parte nada mas-dijo Tenten.

-De acuerdo-dijo más tranquilo Naruto girándose para besar a Tenten.

La noche paso y un nuevo día iluminaba al continente elemental, Naruto se levanto temprano antes que todos y se fue a Konoha.

Naruto apareció en un destello dorado frente a Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke-dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Que tiene de bueno? Mataste todo lo importante para mí-dijo frio el Uchiha.

-Ustedes mataron lo más importante para mí, la confianza en ustedes, yo los consideraba mi familia, hubiera dado mi vida una y mil veces por ustedes, pero ustedes solamente me usaron-respondió ácidamente el Uzumaki.

-No seas patético dobe somos ninjas, usar a otros es cosa de todos los días-dijo con burla.

-Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso Sasuke, pero yo confié en ustedes, en especial en ti y Sakura, ustedes dos eran muy importantes para mí-dijo triste Naruto.

Entonces ¡ ¿Por qué la mataste dobe?!-grito Sasuke molesto.

-Parece que aun no lo entiendes Sasuke, siempre ha sido lo mismo, nunca nadie te ha importado solo te importa lo que quiere y desea Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke sabes ¿Cuántas veces pude matarte? Incluso con órdenes directas de la Hokage, pero no lo hice, sabes ¿Por qué?-dijo el rubio.

-Porque eres débil-respondió el Uchiha con una mirada de suficiencia.

-No grandísimo idiota, no te mate porque te consideraba mi hermano, por la misma razón que Itachi no te mato, cuando tenía órdenes precisas de hacerlo, Itachi y yo te queríamos grandísimo imbécil, nos preocupábamos por ti, queríamos que fueras feliz, pero a ti solo te importaba tu estúpida venganza contra Itachi, que no veías mas allá de la punta de tu nariz, luego cuando mataste a tu hermano que te quedo, nada, simplemente te hundiste en el odio sin una razón valedera, tu razón era porque Konoha traiciono a tu hermano, pero eso no es más que una patética excusa tuya, quien mato a tu hermano no fue otro que Sasuke Uchiha, tú mismo mataste a tu hermano y como todo cobarde, te escudaste en una estúpida venganza para no ver la realidad, tu hermano resucitado tuvo que abrirte los ojos un poco, y aun después de ese error volviste a cometer el mismo error, eres patético Sasuke, eres un prodigio en las artes ninjas pero eres un mocoso en cosas de la vida, en cuestión de sentimientos, ahora mismo estas molesto conmigo porque mate a esa traidora de Sakura y a todos en la aldea, pero mientras has estado solo te has puesto una sola vez en mi lugar, lo dudo, ya que lo único que le importa a Sasuke Uchiha es Sasuke Uchiha-concluyo Sasuke.

-Tú no sabes nada-respondió molesto el Uchiha.

-¿Qué no sé nada? No me hagas reír Uchiha, se mas de lo que aparento, desde pequeño he entendido tu soledad mejor que todos los que te adulaban, mientras tú eras tratado como un príncipe yo era perseguido como a un animal y dejado en cualquier callejón desangrándome, mientras tu despreciabas a todos yo era despreciado por todos, tu dolor comparado con el mío no es nada, mientras tú a los cuatro años eras arropado en tu cama por tu madre en las noches de invierno yo tenía que luchar para poder encontrar algunos cartones para cubrirme del frio, mientras tu mami te preparaba tus comidas, yo tenía que comer basura para sobrevivir, mientras tu familia te celebraba tus cumpleaños yo tenía que huir para sobrevivir, pero alguna vez me viste caer en la desesperación o en la venganza nunca, en cambio tu caíste en el odio y el deseo de venganza, sin ponerte a pensar que quizás tu hermano tuvo una poderosa razón para hacer lo que hizo, lo que hiciste en realidad Sasuke es huir como lo que en realidad eres un cobarde, te dio miedo enfrentar al mundo solo, así que tomaste la salida sencilla hundirte en el odio y culpar a cualquier persona, mientras eso no te afectara a ti, toda tu vida has huido pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora-concluyo Naruto.

Sasuke miro con frialdad al Uzumaki ambos se pusieron en posición de combate. En tanto en el campamento del rubio todos comenzaban a despertar, mientras se disponían a preparar el desayuno Tenten salió de la tienda de Naruto.

-¿Han visto a Naru-chan?-pregunto la experta en armas.

Todos negaron.

-Ese obstinado cabeza hueca-dijo Tenten.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?-dijo Madara.

-Naru-chan se fue a Konoha solo-dijo preocupada Tenten.

-¡Quee!-gritaron los otros incrédulos.

-El cree que es su responsabilidad y solo su responsabilidad acabar con Sasuke, Sasuke fue su primer amigo, a pesar de llevarse como el perro y el gato, ambos se entendían, lamentablemente Sasuke cayó en la oscuridad y Naruto trato por todos los medios posibles que volviera a ser un ser humano-explico la experta en armas.

-Una vez mi hermana me dijo que Naruto-kun consideraba a Sasuke su hermano y que el haría lo posible por rescatarlo de la oscuridad, incluso me hablo de la estúpida promesa que le hizo a Haruno, incluso mi hermana me conto que escucho hablar una vez a Haruno y Naruto-kun sobre lo que había dicho Naruto kun poco antes de la guerra-dijo Hanabi visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Qué cosa Hanabi-chan?-dijo visiblemente alterada Tenten, zamarreando a Hanabi.

Hanabi comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Na…Naru…Naruto-kun…le dijo a Sasuke…que si…el venia… a atacar a Konoha…-Hanabi estaba visiblemente alterada igual que Tenten.

-¿Qué le dijo?-dijo preocupado Bee.

-Que si Sasuke venía con intenciones de atacar Konoha…él lo detendría…entonces Sasuke le respondió…que solo habían dos soluciones posibles-dijo la Hyuga derramando muchísimas lagrimas.

-¿Cuáles dos soluciones posibles?-dijo Mei con miedo a confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sasuke dijo que las soluciones posibles era que Naruto-kun lo matara y se convirtiera en un héroe…o…-Hanabi apenas podía continuar.

-¿O qué Hanabi? Dilo de una maldita vez-dijo desesperada Tenten.

-O que Naruto-kun…muriera como el perdedor…que siempre había sido-dijo Hanabi llorando, luego agrego-sin embargo Naruto-kun…contesto que existía una tercera solución…

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Temari.

-¿No te das cuenta cual es la tercera solución Temari-chan?-dijo serio Madara.

-¿No querrás decir?-dijo espantada Temari.

-Así es que ambos mueran-respondió serio el Uchiha.

-Ese cabeza hueca, démonos prisa-dijo Bee visiblemente preocupado.

-No te has dado cuenta Bee-san estamos a un día de marcha de Konoha, cuando lleguemos todo habrá acabado-dijo molesta y triste Mei.

-Sin embargo existe una solución-dijo Hashirama.

-¿Cuál?-dijeron a la vez Hanabi y Tenten desesperadas.

-Usar la técnica de Oonoki y llegar volando, quizás no llegaremos a tiempo a detener la pelea pero podemos llegar a salvar la vida de Naruto-dijo el Senju.

-Si es posible-contesto el Tsuchikage-¡Jutsu de Levitación!

Rápidamente el Oonoki comenzó a usar su Jutsu en todos, los amigos de Naruto partieron rápidamente en busca de su compañero.

En tanto en Konoha los dos ex amigos se miraron serios de pronto ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante. La batalla final entre Naruto y Sasuke había comenzado, en las ruinas de Konoha.

El rubio y el pelinegro comenzaron a luchar con Taijutsu, los golpes volaban en todas direcciones.

-Ríndete dobe, si lo haces te daré una muerte rápida, soy un Uchiha un ninja de elite no tienes posibilidades contra mi-dijo soberbio Sasuke.

-Eso crees Sasuke-dijo Naruto antes de conectar un golpe en el rostro del Uchiha-en esta lucha no me contendré como antes Sasuke, nunca quise matarte, te consideraba mi hermano ahora solo eres mi enemigo-concluyo frio el Uzumaki.

Los golpes de Naruto casi todos llegaban a destino en cambio los de Sasuke solo uno que otro llegaba a su destino, luego de un par de minutos de una feroz batalla de Taijutsu, luego de recibir una patada en el estomago y ser enviado unos metros mas lejos Sasuke decidió que era hora de dejar el Taijutsu.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo el Uchiha.

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-contesto el Uzumaki protegiéndose con un muro de agua.

Detrás del muro de agua Naruto rápidamente hizo unos sellos.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-dijo Naruto usando el agua para crear un fuerte dragón de agua.

-¡Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu!-respondió el Uchiha creando un dragón de fuego.

Ambos dragones colisionaron ferozmente generando una enorme nube de vapor, a la distancia los amigos de Naruto vieron la enorme nube de vapor. En tanto Naruto y Sasuke continuaban su lucha.

-¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!-dijo el Uchiha lanzando una serie de bolas de fuego.

-¡Doton: Doryū Heki!-contesto el rubio protegiéndose con un muro de tierra.

Sasuke empezaba a molestarse.

-¿Por qué no atacas dobe?-dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-¿Qué paso con el siempre frio Sasuke Uchiha? Aquel que nunca perdía la calma-dijo Naruto.

-¡Maldito dobe!-grito Sasuke.

-¡Füton: Renkūdan!-dijo Naruto enviando varias balas de aire que el Uchiha esquivo con bastantes problemas.

El Uchiha estaba molesto Naruto aun no lo estaba tomando en serio.

-¡Deja de subestimarme Uzumaki!-dijo furioso Sasuke.

-No te estoy subestimando Sasuke, parece que las lecciones de Kakashi no te sirvieron de nada, un ninja debe ver mas allá de lo evidente-dijo Naruto apareciendo frente al Uchiha y darle un golpe en el pecho que lo mando a volar lejos.

-Maldito bastardo-mascullo el Uchiha al momento de escupir un poco de sangre.

-Es hora de que acabemos esto de una buena vez por toda Sasuke-dijo Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo Uzumaki-dijo serio Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a crear su Rasengan y Sasuke comenzó a crear su Chidori.

-¡Es tu fin Uzumaki! ¡Chidori!-grito Sasuke con su Chidori a máxima potencia.

-¡Estas equivocado Sasuke, es tu fin! ¡Rasengan!-grito el Uzumaki.

Los amigos de Naruto estaban ya muy cerca y vieron a los rivales acercarse el uno al otro con sus técnicas al máximo.

Las técnicas colisionaron y comenzaron una lucha por el dominio el centímetro que ganaba el Chidori al milisegundo lo recuperaba el Rasengan, y viceversa ambas técnicas y ambos luchadores no se daban tregua, nadie cedía ni un milímetro. Mientras los amigos de Naruto finalmente habían llegado y miraban sorprendidos la lucha de los dos rivales.

-Vamos tu puedes Naruto-kun-dijeron en voz baja Tenten y Hanabi.

-Que poder más asombroso-dijeron Madara y Hashirama.

-Ninguno cede ni un centímetro-comento asombrado Oonoki.

-Vamos maldito estúpido tu puedes-dijo Bee

-Tú puedes Naruto-dijo Mei.

Naruto miro a su rival.

-Ese es todo tú poder, me decepcionas Sasuke, pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora-dijo el Uzumaki agregándole más chakra a su técnica.

Lentamente el Rasengan comenzó a devorar al Chidori y Naruto comenzó a avanzar mientras a Sasuke no le quedo más que retroceder, Naruto volvió a poner más chakra en su técnica y esta vez el Rasegan derroto completamente al Chidori.

-Adiós Sasuke-dijo Naruto justo antes que el Rasengan golpeara al Uchiha.

Naruto tenía en los ojos lágrimas que al momento de impactar la técnica en Sasuke comenzaron a salir. Sasuke salió volando producto del impacto y solo se detuvo cuando una gran piedra lo detuvo, al desvanecerse la técnica de Naruto el Uchiha cayó de frente al suelo, Naruto corrió a ver a su ex amigo. Y lo dio vuelta las lagrimas corrían incontrolables por el rostro del Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué…porque…lloras dobe? Deberías…deberías estar…orgulloso-pregunto un agonizante Sasuke.

-¿Por qué debería estar orgulloso? Acabo de matar a mi hermano-contesto el Uzumaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aun…aun después…después de…de todo lo que te hecho…aun me consideras…tu hermano ¿Por qué?-dijo el Uchiha confundido.

Los amigos de Naruto rodearon a los dos muchachos, Tenten se iba a acercar pero Madara la detuvo.

-Porque tu entendías lo que es la soledad, tu eres mi primer lazo real, tú fuiste mi verdadero amigo, mi hermano, al menos para mí, por eso nunca pude lastimarte como ahora, eras y eres importante para mi Sasuke, ya que tu eres mi amigo-dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke dio un suspiro.

-Siempre serás un dobe Naruto, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que me decías es cierto…el verdadero poder…viene de proteger a tus seres queridos…eso le dio la fuerza a Itachi para destruir al clan…eso te dio el poder para derrotar a Obito y al Juubi…eso te dio el poder de derrotarme…Naruto solo me queda que decirte dos cosas-dijo Sasuke luchando por mantener la conciencia.

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo angustiado Naruto.

-Perdóname hermano por ser un grandísimo idiota y gracias. Adiós hermano se feliz-dijo Sasuke cerrando lentamente los ojos con una sonrisa verdadera en los labios.

* * *

Mas tarde subire el ultimo capitulo de Regresando espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.


	26. Chapter 26 La ultima mision Adios

Capitulo 26 La última misión. Adiós.

Naruto abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke y lloro desconsoladamente, después de unos minutos sus amigos se acercaron y le tocaron el hombro.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Naruto-menciono Madara.

-Aun no Madara. Tú, Hashirama y yo tenemos algo aun que hacer aquí-dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hashirama.

-Debemos purificar este lugar-dijo enigmáticamente el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Mei.

-primero que nada viejo Tsuchikage…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Naruto cuando recibió dos potentes golpes en la cabeza.

-Ten-chan ¿Por qué fue eso? Tu también Hanabi-chan ¿Por qué me golpeaste?-dijo el rubio.

-Por preocuparme tonto-respondieron las dos a coro.

-Lo siento-respondió el chico mientras los demás del grupo sonreían.

De pronto las dos chicas se lanzaron contra Naruto y lo abrazaron fuertemente.

-Bueno me imagino que quieres que use mi Jutsu de Levitación-menciono Oonoki.

-Correcto-respondió Naruto.

Rápidamente el Tsuchikage uso el Jutsu de levitación en los miembros del grupo. El grupo comenzó a levitar sobre la destruida Konoha.

-Bien Madara primero tu, quema todo Konoha-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo. ¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!-dijo el Uchiha creando una enorme ola de fuego.

La ola de fuego incinero todo a su paso los cadáveres quedaron convertidos en cenizas, las maderas se quemaron y las construcciones se quemaron, solo quedaron cenizas y restos de escombros.

-Bueno es mi turno-dijo Naruto.

El rubio bajo un poco de altura.

-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-dijo el rubio.

Esta vez aplico mucho chakra a la técnica y convirtió todo en polvo no quedo nada, incluso la muralla defensiva y la muralla que usaron para sitiar a Konoha.

-Es tu turno Hashirama crea un bosque para que nadie encuentre este sitio.-dijo Naruto respirando agitadamente.

Hashirama descendió al suelo hizo unos sellos.

-¡Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!-dijo el Senju.

Casi de inmediato un enorme bosque de gruesos arboles empezó a cubrir el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Konoha luego de cómo media hora Konoha ya no existía ahora solo era parte de un extenso bosque, Konoha había dejado de existir.

El grupo volvió al campamento, y dejaron descansar a Naruto, Madara y Hashirama.

Al día siguiente se fueron del lugar iban en dirección a Suna pero Mei, Oonoki y Bee decidieron que era hora de volver a sus aldeas y así lo hicieron.

Un par de días después llegaron a Suna, Madara era feliz por primera vez en su vida al lado de Temari, Hashirama los había acompañado y esperaría en Suna a Mei la cual había ido a Kiri para renunciar a su puesto de Mizukage y deja Chojuro o a Ao como Mizukage.

Sin embargo en la casa del rubio había dos situaciones un tanto complejas.

La primera era la verdad que había dicho Kiba.

¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto Hanabi-chan?-pregunto serio Naruto.

-Es necesario Naruto-kun-dijo seria Hanabi.

-De acuerdo, mañana partimos-dijo el Uzumaki.

Pero para mala fortuna de Naruto justo en ese momento venia entrando Madara acompañado por Hashirama.

-Se puede saber ¿A dónde partes mañana?-pregunto serio Madara.

-Tengo que cumplir una misión con Hanabi-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-dijo molesto Hashirama.

-Bueno no quise molestarlos-dijo un rubio avergonzado.

Hashirama y Madara le dieron un par de golpes en la cabeza al rubio.

-Cabeza de alcornoque, no es molestia solo debiste pedirlo-dijo molesto Madara.

-Madara tiene razón Naruto, solo debiste pedirlo-dijo Hashirama.

-Perdón-dijo el rubio.

Al día siguiente temprano Naruto estaba en la salida de Suna acompañado por Hanabi, Tenten que una vez más convenció, por no decir obligo a Naruto de aceptar su compañía en esa misión, Hashirama y Madara, este ultimo aun tenia los vestigios de los golpes que le dio Temari cuando no le permitió acompañarlo.

-Sí que pega duro tu novia Madara, jajaja-se burlo Hashirama.

-Cállate idiota-contesto el Uchiha.

-Al menos no te manipulan como a otro-dijo Hashirama señalando a Naruto.

-Al menos golpeado y todo me queda ese consuelo-dijo Madara meneando la cabeza.

-No te burles Hashirama, Mei-sama es más terrible que Ten-chan y Temari-chan juntas-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-pregunto preocupado Hashirama.

-Ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás, jejeje-dijo macabramente Naruto.

Después los que partían en el viaje desaparecieron en un destello dorado. Al instante aparecieron en un bosque del país del fuego a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de un grupo de personas. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que era el clan Hyuga.

-Rápido los de la familia secundaria apresuren la construcción de las casas para los miembros de la familia principal, no podemos seguir viviendo en tiendas como ustedes-decía un miembro del la familia principal.

-Ustedes los de ahí no estén descansando, ya no está la inútil de Hinata para que los proteja-decía otro sujeto de la familia principal.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Naruto y sus amigos los estaban espiando de repente apareció Hiashi acompañado por dos miembros del consejo.

-Hiashi-sama deje que lo felicite, que manera de deshacerse de las débiles de sus hijas, la primera murió en forma esplendida, un "accidente" en medio de la batalla y la segunda no sobrevivirá a una batalla directa contra Konoha, es usted un genio-dijo el Miembro del consejo.

-Gracias Makoto, pero no fue tan sencillo, jajaja-dijo riendo Hiashi.

-Deje que lo felicite también Hiashi-sama esa estrategia de hacerse el inocente con el asunto de Uzumaki sencillamente estuvo esplendido, si me permite decirlo y no se lo tome a mal pero que gran actor es-dijo el otro miembro del consejo.

-Jajaja, gracias Akira, jajaja-dijo riendo Hiashi.

De pronto un chico de 10 años de la familia secundaria que llevaba dos baldes de agua cayó frente a Hiashi y los miembros del consejo mojándoles los pies.

-Como te atreves pequeña basura-dijo Makoto molesto.

Al instante activo el sello del pájaro enjaulado del niño. Quien empezó a gritar de dolor.

-Para que aprendas…-eso fue lo que alcanzo a decir Makoto un kunai se le clavo en medio de los ojos.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo Hiashi.

-Debo reconocer que eres un gran actor Hiashi, eres una de las mentes maestras detrás de todo y yo me creí tu actuación-dijo Naruto serio.

-Así que era verdad padre-dijo Hanabi con odio mirando a su padre.

-Hanabi…Naruto ustedes deberían…-dijo incrédulo el patriarca Hyuga.

-Estar muertos, jajaja eso es ridículo-dijo con maldad Naruto.

Madara se acerco al chico que había estado siendo torturado, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Muchacho ve y reúne a los miembros de la familia secundaria-ordeno Madara.

-Si señor-contesto el muchacho que salió corriendo.

-Ma…Ma…Madara Uchiha-dijo asustado Akira.

-Esta es una de las cosas por las que nunca quise que se unieran los Hyuga a Konoha, Hashirama, su habito de esclavizar a los de su propia familia, los Uchiha podríamos ser fríos, estúpidos e incluso hambrientos por el poder pero nunca marcamos a nuestros hijos ni a nuestros hermanos como ganado-dijo molesto Madara activando su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Tienes razón Madara, pero en ese entonces decidí seguir el consejo de Tobirama-dijo con culpa Hashirama.

-Tranquilos los errores del pasado los arreglaremos ahora mismo-menciono Naruto.

-Pero…pero…pero como están aquí, ¿Qué paso con Konoha?-dijo confundido Hiashi.

En ese mismo momento apareció un Jounin del clan Hyuga.

-¡Hiashi-sama, Hiashi-sama!-dijo el Jounin.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto fastidiado el patriarca Hyuga.

-Konoha, Konoha ha caído-dijo el sujeto.

-Imposible-dijo estupefacto Hiashi.

-No es imposible Hyuga, tú planeaste la muerte de Hinata, y esperabas que Hanabi-chan muriera, antes de matarte quiero saber la razón, dime la verdad-exigió Naruto.

-La razón por la que tuvo que morir Hinata fueron dos, la primera era inútil como nueva líder del clan, la segunda eres tú, yo no podía permitir que esa estúpida puta se casara contigo, mira que enamorarse de un monstruo como tú, en cuanto a la pequeña puta que esta a tu lado las razones de porque debía morir son simples ella era mi orgullo iba a ser una excelente líder del clan luego que su estúpida hermana muriera, pero la muy estúpida después que esa puta de Hinata murió ella cambio fue como si la estúpida de Hinata se hubiera reencarnado en ella, trataba como seres humanos a los inútiles de la rama secundaria que únicamente existen para servir a la rama principal, no son personas son nuestros esclavos y la segunda razón vuelves a ser tu Uzumaki-dijo con odio Hiashi.

-¿Yo? No entiendo-dijo el rubio.

-Eres más idiota de lo que creía Uzumaki, esa pequeña puta está enamorada de ti como lo estaba la puta de Hinata-dijo con maldad Hiashi.

Hanabi se puso roja y Naruto se acerco a la joven Hyuga.

-Es verdad Hanabi-chan-dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

-Si-contesto Hanabi bajando la vista.

Naruto le hizo levantar la vista.

-Después que esto acabe conversaremos tú, yo y Ten-chan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Naru-chan-respondió Hanabi.

-Bueno Hyuga es el fin de tu estupidez y tu ambición-dijo sin más Naruto.

Rápidamente Naruto se lanzo contra Hiashi y los demás miembros del grupo de Naruto contra los otros miembros de la familia principal del clan, la lucha si puede llamarse de esa forma, duro solo unos minutos, la familia principal del clan Hyuga fue acabada, y el cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuga estaba en los pies de Naruto, los miembros del consejo Hyuga yacían tirados con expresiones de dolor y algunos con kunai llenado su cuerpo, solo la familia de la rama secundaria sobrevivió.

-Este es el fin de toda la maldad y corrupción que representaba Konoha-dijo Naruto mientras a sus pies estaba el cadáver de Hiashi.

Luego Naruto guio a la familia secundaria lejos del campamento Hyuga, al no tener construcciones de concreto no era necesaria la intervención de Naruto.

-Bueno chicos es hora de limpiar esto-comento Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Hashirama y Madara.

-¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!-dijo Madara quemando todo el sector que habían ocupado los Hyuga.

-¡Rinnegan Tendo: Shinra Tensei!-dijo Naruto haciendo polvo todo.

-¡Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!-dijo Hashirama.

Lo mismo que con Konoha nada quedo que revelara que ahí hubo un asentamiento humano ahora solo existían arboles.

El grupo junto a los Hyuga de la rama secundaria desaparecieron en un gran destello y reaparecieron en la entrada de Suna. Pero no todo era felicidad en la entrada, estaba un par de mujeres muy molestas esperando que aparecieran sus novios y un Kazekage más que molesto con su amigo acompañado por Kankuro.

-Hashirama-chan se puede saber ¿Dónde demonios andabas?-dijo Mei con un aura oscura y una mirada amenazante.

-Te lo advertí Hashirama-dijo burlón Naruto.

-Jajaja, creo que tendré que llevarte flores en el mejor de los casos al hospital, jajaja-dijo Madara.

Pero al Uchiha no le fue mejor, Temari se acerco a Madara y lo agarro de la oreja y se lo llevo como a un niño pequeño.

-¡Duele princesa!-se quejaba Madara.

-Para que aprendas a no desobedecerme-dijo Temari caminando hacia su hogar con un Madara siendo prácticamente arrastrado de la oreja.

-Jejeje, que decías Madara, jejeje-dijo riendo Hashirama.

-NO te rías mucho Hashirama parece que seré el único en llevarles flores al hospital, jajaja-dijo riendo Naruto.

De pronto una capa de arena cubrió al Uzumaki.

-Sabes Naruto estoy tentado a mandarte al hospital para que les hagas compañía a Madara y a Hashirama, en una habitación sin siquiera una ventana, para que no puedan escapar, dejarlos acostados en camas con mil sellos de supresión de chakra con llave y estoy tentado a perder la llave al menos así sabré donde están trió de inconscientes, sabes cuantos problemas me causo tu pequeña excursión, a media mañana llega Mei-sama y lo primero que hace es preguntarme por Hashirama, porque no lo encuentra por ningún lado, diez minutos después aparece mi hermana preguntando lo mismo porque no encontraba a Madara y cinco minutos después aparece el director de la academia preguntándome por ti, y yo quede como un ignorante al no saber dar una respuesta precisa, media hora después aparece Kankuro que había ido a la salida a buscar el libro de visitas y él me informa que tu y los otros salieron temprano usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu, ¿Sabes lo que es? escuchar por al menos 3 horas a mi hermana diciendo que no le había dado permiso a Madara a ir sin ella y que él se escapo, ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar a Mei-sama? Culparme porque su prometido se escapo contigo, y ¿Sabes lo que es? Escuchar al director de la academia que como era posible que yo no supiera de tu paradero siendo el Kazekage-dijo amenazante Gaara.

-Pero era importante Gaara-se defendió el rubio asustado.

-Me imagino que sí, pero al menos cabeza de alcornoque debiste haberme avisado-dijo Gaara dándole un golpe en la cabeza al Uzumaki.

De pronto Gaara noto a los Hyuga.

-Ustedes no se preocupen, bienvenidos a Sunagakure, Kankuro ayúdalos a buscar donde alojarse-dijo el Kazekage.

Los Hyuga le agradecieron al Kazekage y entraron a Suna, en tanto Gaara con un Naruto prisionero por su arena, se alejo llevando a su prisionero hacia la torre Kazekage.

-Bien Naruto quiero una explicación-dijo Gaara una vez que estuvieron en la torre Kazekage.

Naruto procedió a contarle a Gaara, que quien había autorizado la muerte de Hinata había sido Hiashi, que Hiashi esperaba la muerte de Hanabi, las ambiciones de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, Naruto dijo casi todo menos de que Hanabi estaba enamorada de él.

-De acuerdo Naruto, entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste pero para la próxima avísame por favor-dijo ya más calmado el Kazekage.

-De acuerdo Gaara-dijo Naruto.

-Bien mañana te quiero en la academia a las 9 de la mañana ya que tienes que dar una charla, que se supone era la que tenias que dar hoy, dependiendo si Madara y Hashirama no terminan en el hospital o peor en el cementerio quiero que mañana a media tarde tu, Hashirama y Madara den una exhibición abierta al público en el campo de entrenamiento de los Kazekage. Ya puedes irte-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Gaara-dijo Naruto.

-No hay de qué, pero sabes pensándolo mejor a partir de pasado mañana tu, Hashirama y Madara serán por tres meses maestros en la Academia, ahora si puedes irte-dijo Gaara.

-Pero, pero…-dijo con ríos de lagrimas Naruto mientras era arrastrado por Tenten.

Gaara dio un suspiro. En tanto Tenten, junto a Hanabi llevaron a Naruto a su casa. Al llegar Akamaru los estaba esperando y se notaba molesto.

-Akamaru tu también-se quejo Naruto.

Pero el perro luego de darles un regaño a ladridos se lanzo sobre el rubio y las dos chicas y les empezó a lamer la cara feliz por verlos de regreso.

Hanabi partió a darle comida a Akamaru y un poco de agua y luego se sentó frente a Naruto y Tenten y bajo la mirada como esperando que Tenten la condenara por los sentimientos que tenia por Naruto.

-Bien Hanabi-chan-comenzó a decir Naruto-tenemos que hablar, te aseguro que no era mi intención enterarme de tus sentimientos de la forma en que lo hice, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué yo?

-Naruto-kun la verdad ni yo misma lo entiendo del todo, quiero decir, yo siempre vi a mi hermana enamorada de ti, incluso me molestaba lo ciego que podías ser, desde la luna se podía ver que Hinata-nee te amaba-Tenten asintió en señal de apoyo para Hanabi-pero tú eras mas ciego que un topo con vendas en los ojos y lentes oscuros, luego paso lo de la muerte de mi hermana, y mi padre me ordeno limpiar la habitación de mi hermana luego de su funeral, mientras revisaba sus cosas aparecieron un par de cosas que llamaron mi atención, la primera el diario de mi hermana, luego unas fotos tuyas y por ultimo una carta para mí-explico Hanabi.

-Ya veo, continua Hanabi-chan-dijo el rubio.

-En el diario ella escribía cosas sobre ti, de lo mucho que te amaba, de lo fuerte, amable y leal que eras, puras cosas buenas, también hablaba de cómo sufrías en silencio y que nadie se daba cuenta, yo me pregunte ¿Cómo podías sufrir si vivías con una sonrisa? Al menos antes de la muerte de Nee-san, luego el mismo diario me dio la respuesta, decía que tu ocultabas tu tristeza con sonrisas, que tú eras el paño de lagrimas de todo el mundo, y nadie se atrevía a ser tu paño de lagrimas, con tu ejemplo ella salió adelante, luego yo misma me pregunte ¿Cuál será el Naruto real, el que describe mi hermana o el que muestras al mundo? Así que comencé como mi hermana a espiarte, y poco a poco descubrí a un Naruto solitario, sensible y que todos trataban como basura sin merecerlo, al verdadero Naruto, cabe decir que en la carta mi hermana me pedía perdón por dejarme a cargo del clan, un clan que ella en lo personal odiaba por como trataba a los miembros de su propia familia, también me pedía que no te odiara y que tratara de ser tu amiga ya que tú eras el único que era leal en la aldea-explico Hanabi.

-Entiendo, dime solo una cosa ¿tu realmente me amas o solo te gusto?-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?-dijo seria la Hyuga.

-Pues del gusto al amor hay una gran diferencia, Hanabi-chan, si Naruto-kun te gusta es algo pasajero, pero si lo amas es distinto ya que cuando amas a una persona estas dispuesta a todo por esa persona, pero también te vuelves egoísta, también quieres que esa persona feliz, básicamente te vuelves rara, no se mi explico claramente-explico Tenten.

-¿Cómo rara?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-cuando ves a esa persona te sonrojas, y en algunos casos te desmayas, si estas lejos de esa persona te sientes sola y vacía, en fin un montón de cosas pasan-explico la experta en armas.

-La verdad yo amo a Naruto-kun, cuando no está cerca de mi me siento sola, hasta el día parece mas sombrío, yo te amo Naruto-kun-dijo con vehemencia Hanabi.

-Eso me temía-dijo serio Naruto.

-Acaso no soy suficiente para ti-dijo dolida la Hyuga.

-Hanabi-chan hay dos problemas para que tengas una relación conmigo, la primera es tu edad y la segunda es Ten-chan-dijo serio Naruto.

-¿Por qué mi edad es un problema?-dijo molesta Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan tienes 15 años y yo no quiero que después te desilusiones si las cosa no resultan, además…-fue todo lo que dijo Naruto porque vio que Hanabi lloraba.

-Yo te amo es tan difícil de entender, quiero ser tu novia, después tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos y finalmente envejecer juntos y luego morir en tus brazos-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos de Hanabi.

-Aunque te aceptara Hanabi-chan, no puedo dejar simplemente a Ten-chan-dijo desesperado Naruto.

Tenten se levanto y puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto que estaba arrodillado frente a Hanabi, y su otra mano en el hombro de Hanabi.

-Naru, toda tu vida has estado solo, ahora no solo yo quiero amarte sino que también Hanabi-chan quiere amarte, dejaras escapar esta oportunidad de dejar de sentirte solo, las dos te amamos como no tienes idea, y si a Hanabi le parece bien podemos compartir tu amor-dijo amable Tenten.

-¿Que dices Hanabi-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si Tenten-san está dispuesta a compartir tu amor conmigo yo estoy dispuesta a compartir tu amor con ella-dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-saben ustedes dos me volverán loco-dijo Naruto derrotado.

-Si, pero loco de tanto amor que te daremos-dijo Hanabi abrazando a Naruto.

-Hanabi-chan tiene razón te vamos a volver loco de tanto amor que te daremos-contesto Tenten abrazando al rubio.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Konoha desapareció, Naruto era feliz con Tenten y Hanabi, pero había algo que no le permitía vivir en paz, hacía dos meses que vivía en el país de la ola en una pequeña casa con sus novias y dentro de unos días se iba a casar con ambas a la vez.

Naruto fue a la tumba de Haku y Zabuza, como siempre que tenía que pensar últimamente iba muy seguido. De pronto un grupo de personas se acercaron al rubio que miraba el atardecer y parecía conversar mentalmente con Haku y Zabuza.

-¿Que pasa mi amor?-preguntaron Hanabi y Tenten al verlo tan pensativo.

-Nada-contesto Naruto.

-Luego hablaremos-dijo Tenten al oído derecho de Naruto.

-Y pobre de ti si tratas de mentirnos-dijo Hanabi al oído izquierdo de Naruto.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Te estás arrepintiendo de casarte-dijo Madara burlón.

-NO es eso Madara-dijo serio Naruto.

Hashirama vio la expresión del Uzumaki.

-Deja de molestar Madara teme-dijo Hashirama serio.

Naruto se fue con sus invitados a su casa para cenar, habían venido Hashirama, Madara, Temari, Anko, Mei y Yugao, la cena fue amena, incluso divertida ya que las prometidas de Madara lo tenían controlado al máximo, Madara tenía incluso fecha para casarse con Temari, y hacia algo más de un mes había empezado una relación con Anko, y extrañamente Temari no había hecho ninguna escena de celos, incluso lo aprobó sin más, quien sufría las furias de las dos mujeres era Madara, ya que lo controlaban al máximo.

-Te digo Naruto ya empiezo a creer que Madara es masoquista imagina que el otro día estábamos tomando una copa y apareció de la nada Anko-chan acompañada por Temari-chan y se lo llevaron a rastras, y hubieras oído como suplicaba piedad, jajaja sencillamente fue para la risa-dijo Hashirama.

En tanto Hashirama en un mes más se casaba con Mei, y a misma Mei le busco una segunda esposa que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Yugao.

-Si Hashirama que bueno que Gaara vaya a ser padre-dijo Naruto totalmente desconectado.

Madara miro a Hashirama y eso basto para darse cuenta que a Naruto algo lo preocupaba.

Tenten se dio cuenta que los amigos de Naruto quería hablar a solas con él, así que les pidió a Hanabi, Temari, Anko, Yugao y Mei la acompañaran a ver los vestidos de novias de Hanabi y el suyo.

Una vez solos Madara fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Nada-fue la respuesta del Uzumaki.

-Si claro y a Madara, Temari-chan ni Anko-chan no lo mandan, Naruto no sabes mentir algo te preocupa dinos que es así podremos ayudarte-dijo Hashirama.

-El tonto de Hashirama tiene razón dinos que pasa-dijo el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo-comenzó a decir el Uzumaki-chicos quiero irme del continente elemental.

-¡Quee! Te volviste loco-dijeron el Uchiha y el Senju a la vez.

-No es locura es algo que debo hacer, y la razón es simple soy demasiado fuerte-Naruto miro la cara de sus amigos-dejen que les explique, si quiero que la paz sea duradera, debo irme ya que con una fuerza como la mía el equilibrio nunca existirá, yo podría desequilibrar cualquier conflicto, yo con un Jutsu puedo destruir una ciudad, si a eso añadimos el chakra de Kurama, y el senjutsu, soy ridículamente fuerte y si sigo viviendo en el continente elemental la paz no será permanente-explico el rubio.

Madara y Hashirama se quedaron pensando lo que decía Naruto era cierto, y no solo él era demasiado fuerte, Hashirama y Madara también eran demasiado fuertes y si querían que la paz continuara debían irse también.

-Les dijiste a Hanabi-chan y a Tenten-chan-dijo Madara.

Naruto se levanto y fue hasta la puerta.

-Acabo de decirles-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta y todas las chicas cayeron al piso.

Las chicas se pararon y se pusieron al lado de sus parejas.

-¿Que piensan Hana-chan y Ten-chan?-pregunto Naruto.

-Yo te seguiré a donde vayas-fue la respuesta de ambas.

-Saben que cuando me vaya yo nunca más volveré al continente elemental-dijo el rubio.

-Lo sabemos pero también sabemos que no podremos vivir sin ti-dijo Hanabi a nombre de las dos.

-De acuerdo, nos iremos después de la boda-dijo el rubio.

-Nada de después de la boda-dijo Temari.

-¿Que quieres decir Temari-chan?-pregunto Naruto.

-Nos iremos después que nosotras nos casemos con Madara-kun-dijo Anko.

-¿Que quieren decir?-pregunto Madara con una gota de sudor.

-Madara-kun a veces pienso que para algunas cosas eres tan tonto como el mocoso-dijo Anko señalando a Naruto.

-Oye más respeto con nuestro prometido-dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Madara-kun sabemos que después de lo que dijo Naruto estás de acuerdo con él, y también quieres irte con él y como yo y Anko no te permitiremos huir simplemente haremos nuestra boda el próximo mes contigo, ahora si Ten-chan y Hana-chan están de acuerdo en aplazar su boda haríamos una doble boda doble, ¿Qué dicen Madara-kun, Naruto-kun?-explico Temari.

-Nada de doble, será una triple boda doble-dijo animada Mei.

-¡Queee!-gritaron Madara, Hashirama y Naruto.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué dices Hana-chan?-pregunto Tenten.

-Si será muy bonito, pero necesitaremos damas de honor, muchas flores, un lugar grande donde recibir a los invitados, la comida y los vestidos de Mei-chan, Yugao-chan y Anko-chan-dijo Hanabi.

Naruto, Hashirama y Madara se miraron sorprendidos, no habían pasado ni dos minutos que Naruto había dicho que se iría del continente elemental, y ya las chicas habían planeado una triple boda doble, ya estaban hablando de que flores usarían, como serian los pasteles de bodas, incluso la lista de invitados ya estaba casi lista, los tres estaban sorprendidos y lo único que les preguntaron si ya sabían quienes serian los padrinos.

-Saben ellas me están empezando a dar miedo-dijo Naruto con una gota en la frente mientras los otros dos asentían y tenían las mismas gotas en la frente.

Al día siguiente Naruto fue a hablar con los encargados de la florería y la pastelería para avisarles que habían aplazado la boda en un mes para dar tiempo a las novias de sus amigos para prepararse y así estar listos, los encargados no tuvieron ningún problema en cumplir la petición del rubio.

Entretanto Naruto les había pedido a sus amigos que no revelaran su viaje fuera del continente elemental, así paso el mes los tres novios prepararon un sitio enorme para recibir a los invitados, todo estaba listo y dispuesto, obviamente tuvieron que elegir padrinos, Naruto escogió a Gaara, Madara aunque suene raro había escogido a Oonoki, y Hashirama había escogido al Raikage, en tanto las chicas habían decidido solo tener una dama de honor cada una, Tenten había elegido a Matsuri, Hanabi a Kurotsuchi, Anko había elegido a Karui, Yugao a Kurenai, Temari había elegido a chica llamada Yukata y Mei había elegido a una chica amiga de ella de nombre Hitomi, en cuanto a quienes entregarían a las novias, Mei eligió a Chojuro ya que Ao lloraba bastante, ya que según había dicho las bodas lo emocionaban, Gaara entregaría a Temari y luego ocuparía su posición como padrino de Naruto, Konohamaru entregaría a Hanabi, Kankuro a Tenten, Anko sería entregada por Darui y Yugao sería entregada por Kitsuchi, todo estaba listo y dispuesto en los asientos estaban los invitados sea casualidad o quizás lo hicieron a propósito, en un mismo banco estaba Bee, Tazuna, Ao y Omoi quienes lloraban a medida que la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, fue una ceremonia sencilla pero llena de significado para las tres parejas, las novias se veían esplendidas, pero lo curioso fue que Anko no fuera la que vestía mas provocativa, cuando sus amigas le preguntaron el motivo ella simplemente dijo que ahora sería una mujer casada, y debía parecer más seria, además después reconoció que siempre había soñado casarse vestida con un traje de novia hermoso como el que usaba, luego vino la fiesta y el pastel, el baile y todo las tres parejas parecían felices, luego cada Kage les dio una semana en sus aldeas para que disfrutaran además que a nombre de sus aldeas a los novios se les regalo una casa en cada aldea para que vivieran cuando quisieran, las tres parejas agradecieron los regalos, luego la primera semana fueron a Suna Temari estaba feliz con volver a Suna, y estuvieron toda la semana, Hashirama como regalo de despedida creó un gran bosque cerca de Suna para que la gente disfrutara de un lugar con sombra y pudieran tener una mejor calidad de vida, Naruto como regalo de despedida creó un pequeño lago y Madara creó una estatua de cristal en que puso en el centro del lago, luego fueron a Kumo, y al pueblo de Kumo le hicieron el mismo regalo que a Suna, lo mismo fue para Iwa, en tanto en Kiri, Naruto fue hasta el centro del lago más grande de Kiri y ahí creó un pequeño islote donde Hashirama hizo un enorme árbol que cubría la cuarta parte del lago y debajo del árbol el Uchiha creó una estatua de cristal, habían pasado casi tres meses desde la boda y Naruto y sus amigos finalmente habían regresado al país de la ola donde los esperaba un barco listo para zarpar, una vez a bordo el barco y cuando el día se iba el barco emprendió su marcha, los ninjas más poderosos de todos los tiempos miraron la costa del continente elemental era la última vez que verían el lugar que llamaron hogar, el lugar que los vio crecer, que los vio luchar, el lugar donde habían amado, y donde fueron traicionados, de pronto los tres hombres fueron abrazados por sus esposas y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

En tanto en el muelle un grupo de ninjas de todas las aldeas aparecieron, no alcanzaron a despedirse de sus amigos solo vieron como el barco se perdía en el horizonte, lagrimas asomaron en sus rostros, la tristeza llenaba sus corazones, pero tenían trabajo que hacer mantener la paz que le habían dejado esos tres guerreros.

Diez años después en una isla lejos del continente elemental un grupo de seis niños estaban listos para correr.

-Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…cero-dijo una niña rubia de pelo largo y de ojos perlados.

Al instante se escucharon tres explosiones.

-Esta vez te pasaste Nee-chan dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Neji-chan tiene razón Hinata-chan-dijo una rubia de ojos negros.

-No sean miedosos, Natsumi-chan-dijo un chico de pelo morado y ojos Negros.

-Eso fue imprudente Itachi-chan y lo sabes-dijo una chica de pelo morado y ojos marrones

-No seas aguafiestas Kurenai-neechan-dijo un chico pelirrojo de piel morena y ojos verdes.

-Sera porque siempre salgo perjudicada con las bromas de Hinata-chan, Itama-nii-dijo Kurenai.

En eso se escuchan tres voces de hombres gritando al viento.

-Hinataaa, Nejiii-dijo la primera voz.

-Kurenai, Itamaaa-dijo la segunda voz.

-Itachii, Natsumii-grito la tercera voz.

Los seis niños se vieron.

Ya saben que hacer…¡Corran por sus vidas!-grito Hinata mientras sus cabellos volaban en el viento.

¿FIN?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como aviso de momento no pienso hacer una segunda parte, pero no lo descarto de plano, ahora si me dan una buena razon para hacer una segunda parte quizas haga la continuacion.

Saludos.


End file.
